


Tongue And Cheek

by Fangfinders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Food Sex, Freeform, Good Dumbledore, Gryffindor Severus Snape, Ice Lolly Fellatio, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innuendo, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Time Travel, Violence, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfinders/pseuds/Fangfinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus had set Severus an agenda to follow when he traveled back to the past, the old coot had left out one key factor that hung on the air, Severus was to do in his more weaker, first year, body. One of the main points on the list of things he needed to do and, the thing that irked him the most, was having to become close to those: arrogant, loathsome and, dunderheaded, Marauders.</p><p>But if everything went to Albus' plan then, it would all be worth it, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in beta, so please forgive: spelling mistakes, grammar errors and missing words.
> 
> I will go back later and fix the errors, I promise. :3
> 
> Thank you, for your understanding.

Severus sat in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, scowling at the list in the notebook, he had been supplied with by Dumbledore. It had been the older wizard's idea for Severus to travel back in time in the first place but, it was Severus who had to carry it out as per usual with their relationship. If the foolish, old, coot hadn't been already dying from the incident with that blasted, ring; Severus would have been more inclined to tear him a new one. Like every other plan of Dumbledore's, Severus was the one who had to instigate it.

Apparently, the headmaster had been up three nights in a row, trying to figure out a way preventing the upcoming war, on the horizon. He had thought through each and every possible scenario, thoroughly. But each time they came back with similar results, mass death that seemingly couldn't be avoided. That people, they had both known for years, would perish in the upcoming fight for their freedom. It was an obvious thing to factor in, considering it was war they were talking about and, not some quaint, little, tea party. People died in wars. It was as though Dumbledore had seemingly forgotten that he had been the one, to lead the charge in the last war. As if he had never expected this outcome. But what Severus hadn't expected, was for Dumbledore to come up with an idea to remedy the inevitability of death.

===

"Severus, sometimes in life we must look to our past misfortunes, so that we can better our future." Dumbledore had begun. "And, never has that sentence had more meaning and truth than now."

"S-Sir?" Severus had inquired, hesitantly.

"In order to prevent as many deaths, in the inevitable future, someone must journey into the past with the knowledge of the present and stop the destruction before it arrives." Albus had said. "And, that someone is you, Severus."

"Time travel? Me? Headmaster you cannot be serious?" Severus had gasped, appalled at the idea. Time wasn't something to mess with, liberally. It was delicate and needed to be respected.

"I understand your concerns as we both know of the risks involved in time travel but if we are to prevent the deaths of hundreds of innocents, it is a risk worth pursuing, is it not?" Albus had stated.

Severus had been quiet for a moment or two, not wanting to speak as he knew the old, goat was right. "But, why me? Headmaster?"

"Severus, you, with your knowledge, understanding and history, are in the best position, for such an expedition." His employer had informed him. "That and the fact that, if ever there was someone, witch or wizard, who deserved to live their life again, it would be you."

"Headmaster, I understand your reasoning but, I cannot accept your offer." Severus had declined, "I do not deserve it."

"You do and you will. Severus, you have done more for the betterment of the wizarding world, than even you know. You have worked hard to repent your past mistakes and more. How many others can you say have done the same? Not many, I would bet to the extent as someone, like yourself has. I, myself, have not treated you well and, you deserve so much more." Albus had affirmed, placing something around his neck. Looking down at what it was, Severus found it to be a chain necklace with a large, glass, phial attached. Inside, it contained small, blue, tendril, like things that, glowed and wriggled around inside.

"What is this that you are giving me?" Severus had prompted, indicating the phial.

"Those Severus, are some of my more informative memories of what I have learnt over the years. Before, during and after the war, up until now." Albus had said. "When you get the chance, you will present these memories to the Albus Dumbledore of nineteen seventy-one. You will tell him that you wished to speak to him about "Tom", he will know what you mean. I trust you to keep them safe until then."

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus had nodded as he was hand a plain looking notebook.

"Inside this book, I have written down what is needed to be done, in order for the plan to follow through, I would ask that you follow through with what is written as closely as you can." Dumbledore had instructed him, gesturing to the book. "There are things in there that I don't doubt, you will find most agreeable. But there other things on that list that are ... more on the sensitive topic with you."

Curious to see what the old man had in store for him, Severus opened the notebook and could have vomited as he read the third note on the list: Become as close to: James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as possible. "Is this some kind of cruel joke, to you?"

"It is a fail safe, Severus," Albus had said as he had approached one of his glass cabinets, opening it up and retrieving something from inside. "Peter Pettigrew's betrayal of the Potters was one of many factors, I have taken into consideration."

"You want me to replace, Pettigrew?" Severus had said, frowning at the list. "What makes you think they'd want anything to do with me?"

"Not to assume too much but, I believe that the main reason the three boys had allowed Peter into their fold was mainly to do with the fact that they shared a dorm together." Dumbledore had theorized. "Happenstance, wouldn't you say?"

Severus had pondered this for a moment before agreeing with Dumbledore. With Potter and Black, it had been obvious to him, how they had become friends: equally, boisterous, arrogant and trouble seeking. He could even see why someone like Lupin would attract their friendship. He was highly intelligent, shy but equally enthusiastic as the other two. But Pettigrew? As a child he had been below average in most if not all his classes, struggling with some of the most basic of spells in his sixth year that first years could master in their sleep. He was also very socially awkward, more so than even Severus and Lupin and had just seemed to be riding on the other boy's coat tails, most of the time. Maybe it had just been coincidence that they became friends with Pettigrew? "I suppose ..."

"So, if you were to be substituted in his stead, problem diverted. Because as we both know, you would do anything to protect those you care deeply about." Albus had continued as he had placed a small, ornate, white and gold enameled, box on his desk before the Potions Master. Opening up the box, inside set on a plush velvet pillow was a strange looking, time turner. It had the ascetic of an ordinary time turner but it had a metallic plunger at it's center.

"Don't you think it'll be a little bit telling, having two Severus Snape's running around Hogwarts?" he had pointed out but seeing a smile press across the old fool's face, he knew the other wizard had already thought of that answer. Then he had been pulled gently by the shoulder closer to the device in the box.

"This, Severus, is Melden's time turner." The headmaster had enthused, carefully picking the device up out of it's box and showing it to Severus. "Much like yourself, Melden worked hard to improve upon well know methods and practices. And one of his most ingenious inventions was five identical time turners with his own magical improvements, enhancing their power. They were however snatched up by the ministry of magic as they were listed as too dangerous, if they fell into the wrong hands. This is the only one that managed to escape incineration, fully intact. These time turners have the ability to go to any time in someone's life with just a click, the person phasing their mind with their past selves'. Keeping their knowledge intact from their future selves and melding it with that of their past selves. But it also has a function similar to an ordinary time turner that, whatever you hold in your hand or have on your person will travel back with you. So you can probably guess why they were destroyed. Could you imagine the damage such a thing could do, if an unscrupulous person got their hands on it? If Voldemort was to learn of it's existence?"

"And, you're trusting this to me?" Severus had said, looking at the device with a new wounder and worry. It was a lot of responsibility that made it's self comfortable on his shoulders.

"Severus, I have said it many times in my life and, I will say it again." Dumbledore had begun. "I would trust you with my life. But when you do go back, hide the device safely away and give it to my past self, he'll know how to take care of it." Dumbledore had then pressed the device into Severus' hand with what had seemed like a prideful smile and tears brimming his eyes. "When you're ready, my boy."

Severus had peered down at the modified time turner which suddenly had held so much more weight to it. "Thank you, headmaster." he had managed. "Really, thank you."

Click.

Severus had had a strange sensation of being pulled backwards by some invisible force, the sound of air rushing passed his ears and, it suddenly stopped.

Severus had been whisked back to Spinners End and stood, practically drowning in his future self's robes. He had forgotten how small, he used to be and had quickly changed into his least thread bared clothes, hiding the device carefully in his school trunk along with the notebook, he had wrapped the time turner up carefully in a pair of socks so as to not have it clanking about. It was far too dangerous a thing to just have lying about in the open, for anyone to see. He then tucked the headmaster's phial full of memories under his over sized shirt which hide it surprisingly well.

It had been just a moment later that, Severus' mother had peered into his room, looking just as haggard as he remembered her to be. "Are you ready to go now, Severus," She had whispered to him. "Your father's sleeping off last night, so if we're going to go, we should go now."

"Coming, mother." he had replied, quietly, not wishing to disturb his father in the next room.

===

"Hey, Sev, what's wrong?" asked Lily bringing Severus out of his thoughts and into the present ... past ... whatever. "Come on, you're on a magical train, going to a magical school, where you get to practice magic, cheer up."

Severus sighed happily. Hearing her voice that morning when they had met on platform nine and three quarters, had been an emotional trip, struggling with the urge just to hug her and hold her and know she was alive. And, that he would do anything in his power to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter One

"Sorry, Lily." Severus apologized, closing the notebook and putting it away in his trunk which he quickly closed and sat back down on his seat. "A lot happened last night that's all."

Lily smiled at him with sympathetic eyes then with sudden enthusiasm, she bolted upright in her seat and grasped Severus' hands in her's. "I'll tell you what, mother gave me some money to spend on dinner and, there's enough money for three of me." she explained. "How's about, I treat you to something special from off the trolley? I don't doubt, you probably didn't have breakfast again today?"

"We were in a bit of a rush, this morning." Severus tried and failed to excuse, he had forgotten how infrequently he used to have meals before he became a teacher at Hogwarts, were due to his presence being required; he had gotten into a habit of eating at regular intervals. At the memory of a satisfactory meal, his stomach gave an upset, gurgle; causing Severus to blush and grip his stomach. As if holding it would somehow muffle it's sound.

"I'll take that as a "yes", shall I?" his friend giggled, patting her own stomach, sitting back in her seat.

"Room for two more?" came a familiar voice from the compartment's doorway, so turning his head he was greeted by the sight of James Potter and Sirius Black. His younger self was much more open to the idea, his older self however, was more inclined to open the window and throw them both under the train. But then the back of his mind reminded him that one of his goals, listed by Dumbledore, was to become as close as possible with both Black and Potter. So repressing his future self's memories, he nodded to Lily that it was fine with him, leaving her to give the final verdict.

"Yeah, sure." she said with a warm smile, waving them both inside. Severus didn't look round but felt the seat next to him, dip down slightly, indicating it was now occupied. Then Severus remember something. Last time round, it had been Lily and himself, who had enter the compartment last. It had been Black and Potter's compartment. Severus had acted impulsively, walking with Lily straight to the compartment from his memory as soon as they boarded the train. The scenario that had led the four of them to meet for the first time was different, though only a minor difference; Severus knew of the possible butterfly effect that could rebound from it and, mentally scolded himself for not thinking before he had acted. Yes, he was there to help shape and alter certain aspects of the past but the rest needed to stay as similar to his future self's past as possible. Or things could start to rip apart. He needed to be careful with what he did and what he said while he was reliving his past.

"Sorry, where are my manners'?" Began Potter's voice. "My names James, James Potter. And, this is Sirius Black, what's your name?" Severus looked round at this introduction, noting Potter sat close to Lily and already feeling his past self's blood boiling, also spotting Black, sat quietly at his side. Then he calmly reminded himself of the plan that needed to be executed, Severus repressed the pile of hurtful memories that haunted his mind as he silently watched Potter, extend his hand towards Lily.

"Oh? My name is Lily Evans," said Lily, shaking the four eyed, git's hand with her own. "nice to meet you." Potter nodded at her before slowly turning his glasses framed eyes towards Severus.

"And, who might you be, then?" said Potter and Severus could hear the disinterest laced in his voice as he raised a singular brow to him.

"Severus Snape, pleasure." he answered, fighting the urge to just spit on both of the other boys. Keeping his face a mask of passiveness as the same hand that had shook Lily's, reached towards him. So taking it firmly in his own, he shook it. Maybe a little too firm as he heard an almost silent "click" accompanied by a whispered "ow" from Potter as he retracted his hand.

"Good grip." Potter commented, flexing his hand with a nervous laugh.

"Thanks." said Severus, allowing himself a small victorious, smirk at the slightly pained expression on the twit's face. Truth be told, it hadn't been his intent to grip Potter's hand that hard, it had been a complete miscalculation on his part, from years of shaking hands with undesirable, people he had to deal with on a near day to day basis. But at least Potter seemed to grasp, even if it was only slightly that, Severus wasn't someone to piss around with.

"So." Lily diverted, clapping her hands together, gaining their undivided attention. "Erm, Sev, you said there are four different houses at Hogwarts."

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Severus recapped to her.

"Slytherin, I can't imagine anything worse than being sort into Slytherin." interjected Potter with a look of disgust. "I'd leave and not want to come back, if that happened to me."

"My whole family are Slytherins." stated Black, plainly.

"Whoa and I thought you were alright." said Potter. "What about you, Snape? Any Slytherin blood in your family?" Potter seemed to be trying to decide for Severus through his genetic makeup, the way he looked at him.

"Only on my mother's side."

"And, your father?"

"He's a muggle." said Severus with a shrug, spotting the curious expression on the other boy's face.

"And, both of my parents are muggles." said Lily, answering Potter's unasked question.

"I'm hoping Gryffindor, myself." Potter sighed, stretching backwards in his seat, hands behind his head. "The house of the brave and the bold." Severus managed to stop himself from snorting at the other boy's statement as he knew that if he argued with these points, like he had done in the past, it would only come round and bite him in the arse when he would later have himself sorted into said house.

"I'll probably end up breaking the family mold and be sorted into Gryffindor, too." nodded Black with a wicked, smirk as he made himself comfortable besides Severus. "What about you, Snape?"

"Well, originally I was thinking of joining Slytherin house because it was my mother's house." Severus began, peering out the window as the scenery of lush green fields started to dominate the view. "But then this morning, I guess, I sort of had an epiphany. I shouldn't choose my path based on what I think will make others happy. After all, you only get sorted once in your life," twice "so, I was thinking of maybe somewhere like Ravenclaw but I'm not sure." He would much rather be resorted into Ravenclaw than the boastful, Gryffindor house. He knew it would suit him better. But that wasn't part of the plan which made his statement about choosing his own path, hypercritical, he knew. But he also knew that his line of thinking would resonate with the soon to be Gryffindor, by his side. "What about you, Lily?"

"Oh, I don't know." said Lily, shyly. "I don't think any of those houses would suit me."

"I think you would make a great Gryffindor." state Severus firmly, flashing her a brief smile before returning his eyes to the window.

"You really think so, Sev?" questioned Lily, brightly. "You're not just saying that?"

Turning to meet his friends emerald eyes with his own Black ones, he nodded, "I really think so." Receiving a particularly enigmatic smile from her, he spared another brief one of his own, allowing the pursuing conversations to carry the time forwards. Their words only silence by the announcement of the trolley lady's arrival.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked pushing into view, her trolley filled with the usual things such as: sandwiches, pastries but it also had sweets things like: Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and all manners of sweet things. 

"Oh, yes, please." spoke up Lily, joyfully as she approached the trolley with Black and Potter, returning moments later with two lunches. One for herself and the other for Severus as she had promised. "Here, you go, Sev. I got you chicken mayonnaise, a sausage roll and a vanilla ice lolly which has a spell on it that means it doesn't melt, isn't that clever?"

"Yes, it is." said Severus, a gentle blush irradiating his face with warmth that his future self was trying desperately to hide. "Thank you." he whispered as he unpacked his sandwiches, spotting the look he received from Potter out of the corner of his eye. It looked as the other boy wanted to say something but was silenced by a surprisingly sharp look from Black that momentarily caught Severus off his guard before he quickly returned to his sandwiches', allowing his surroundings to blur as he enjoyed the feeling of food in his stomach.

With sandwiches and sausage roll devoured, Severus unwrapped his beige, vanilla, ice lolly. It had been so long to his adult mind since he had had an ice lolly, seeing it as a juvenile thing to eat. But since he was a juvenile, physically and part mentally, he didn't hold as high a standard of eating for himself. So, taking that in mind, Severus took it into his mouth, allowing himself a quiet but indulgent moan as the pleasant tasting memories came flooding back. Pulling it back out again, he ran his tongue around the cylindrical tip before engulfing the entire length, making soft, slurping noises as he sucked on it. Pressing his teeth gently against the base, he dragged them against the lolly until it was free from his mouth, his tongue flicked at the now rounded tip, aggressively.

It wasn't until he had began working the lolly backwards and forwards in his mouth, rhythmically that he notice he was being watched. Looking round the compartment he noted that Potter and Lily were both discussing chocolate frog cards, together but when he looked to Black, who he realized had been sat quietly next to him for the past few minutes, he noticed that he was avoiding Severus' eye contact and his entire face had turned scarlet. Which Severus found strange and rather curious and he subconsciously, flicked the lolly with his tongue, once more. He continued to do this as he ponder, silently what was wrong with Black until his adult mind locked onto how his lolly was rather phallic in shape and, piecing that image with his earlier actions; Severus mentally groaned as his own face grew red at the image. Opting to eat his lolly in a more reserved manner, in future and save himself and others from that image.


	3. Chapter Two

When the train finally came to stop in Hogsmead station, Severus helped Lily collect her things and put them safely away as they were all ushered out of their compartment by the prefects. "First years, this way." the prefects called to them, beckoning them out onto the platform; to stand with the other first years. He suddenly became aware of Lily's hand gripping his, a look of nervous, apprehension on her face. He gather her small hand a gentle squeeze, making sure not to crush it in his grip like had done with Potter's and, flashed her a quick smile. Her grip lessened slightly, only to tighten once again when Hagrid came into view.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" called the half-giant, his beard taking up residence of half his face.

"Sev, who is that?" pressed Lily, obviously intimidated by the man.

"That's just Hagrid." Severus said with a shrug. "He's the grounds keeper."

"You don't think he's ... mean, do you, Sev?" she whispered, finding his coal eyes with her emerald ones.

"As mean as a rose petal." he assured her, giving her hand another squeeze.

"Oh, I do hope so." she smiled, returning his reassurance with a squeeze of her own.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind how yer go. Firs'-years, follow me!" Hagrid continued, waiting for the last of the first years to join them before leading them down the pathway to the lakeside.

Severus did not let go of Lily's hand as they made their way carefully down the slippery path, the light growing dimmer as they walked. He stopped her from tumbling over and hurting herself and, she helped him not to fall face first into the earthen floor.

"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," stated Hagrid, looking back at them from over his shoulder. "round this next bend."

There was a sudden chorus of "ooooohhhhh"s and Severus' voice was among them as the castle came into view. As a former teacher, Severus had quite forgotten what it was like to see Hogwarts with his childhood eye's that hadn't yet succumb to the bitterness and heart aching depression that had eased it's way into his life. And his adult mind sighed at the sure nostalgic feeling that he felt pull his face into an open mouthed smile. The castle sat atop the mountain, lite up like a beacon in the ever looming darkness.

"No more'n four to a boat." stated the grounds keeper as he gestured to the small fleet of boats that bobbed in the water at the shoreline. With Lily's help, Severus climbed into a seat by her side in their boat, gripping it's side for some semblance of balance. He had quiet forgotten his fear of riding in boats until that moment. It wasn't even a "good" fear, like his older self's fear of werewolves, were there was some understanding as to why a person would be frightened of werewolves. But boats? It was more the idea of how unsteady they felt, the thought that if he positioned himself in the wrong way, they would or could capsize. It wasn't even that Severus wasn't a good swimmer, he was a rather strong swimmer, it was the surprise that scared him. Not beaning able to prepare himself. His mind would go into a panicked frenzy and he'd forget the very basics of swimming and, end up drowning himself because of it. It was a stupid fear.

"You okay, Sev?" whispered Lily, nudging him gently in his ribs to gain his attention, making him blink in the rest of his surroundings which had momentarily been blurred and left forgotten. He didn't trust himself to answer her without sounding pathetic but regardless, his friend seemed to get some understanding of what was bothering him as she weaved her arm through his and held onto the underside of their seat. He was about to thank her when they were joined by two others, who Severus recognized: Remus Lupin and the future Mrs Alice Longbottom.

"Hello, my name's Alice Suffolk." said the young, blond haired girl with a broad smile.

"I-I'm Remus Lupin." piped up Lupin with a nervous laugh, hand running through his brown hair.

"I'm Lily Evans and this my friend, Severus Snape." said Lily with smile of her own and a prod to Severus' ribs, prompting him to say something.

"H-hello." he managed trying to concentrate on anything to distract him from his fears.

"FORWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid and Severus reasserted his grip as the boats began their voyage across the lake. He sat silently as they moved along, paralyzed and unable to comprehend anything else around him, even the arm linked with Lily had seemed to have gone completely numb. He older self imposed himself onto his younger self's mindset and forced the petrified child to focus on something, anything else in or around the boat. That's when he noticed Lupin, peering over the side with searching eyes, scanning the murky depths.

"W-what are you doing?" he questioned, cringing at his stuttering and his slightly sharper tone.

"Oh?" began Lupin, either not picking up on the harshness of Severus' voice or at least ignoring it. "I was just looking to see if I could spot a grindylow, my father told me the lake was swarming with them. Though, I guess it's silly trying to spot them so late at night."

"What's a grindylow?" inquired Lily, looking round from the conversation she had been having with Alice.

"A pale-green, water demon with long, fingers and horns." informed Lupin, using his fingers to depict horns on his head. "I heard that mermaids keep them like domestic pets and that-"

"Mermaids?!" gasped Lily, clapping her hands together with a wide eyed grin. "Mermaids are real, too?"

"Mermaids, unicorns, vampires and even werewolves." said Alice.

"Vampires and Werewolves?" said Lily. "I don't know what I would do if I met one of those. I think I'd panic and run away."

"How'd you know you haven't already met one, I mean Severus looks pretty vampire-like, to me." joked the blond with a playful wink.

"Don't worry, I'm no more a vampire that Remus here, is a werewolf." he laughed, knowing the full irony of his words and, knew he had to find a way to divert the conversation and fast. "H-hey Lily, you remember that book we read together? What was it called? By Jules Verne, was it?"

"Do you mean "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea", Sev?" prompted Lily.

"That's the one, yes." nodded Severus. "My mother told me that there's a giant, squid just like the one in that story that lives somewhere in the school's lake."

"I heard that, too." enthused Lupin with a toothy grin. "I heard it's actually really, docile. My father said: a boy in his year fell into the lake and the squid helped him out again. I hope I get to see it."

"I heard that on sunny days, it likes to bathe in the shallower end of the lake, so, maybe." said Severus, jumping slightly as their boat entered the boathouse. When their boat finally came to a halt, he climbed swiftly out and onto the solid, stone, platform before turning around and helping Lily out of the boat as Alice pulled Lupin up and out, onto dry land. "Stupid boats." he whispered to himself, dusting off his robes as they waited for the others to reach their location.

After making sure, they were all present and correct, Hagrid led the way up the long and narrow flights of stairs, until they were stood outside the imposing, oak, doors. "Everybody still here?" Hagrid asked, towering over the sea of first years. Then turning back to the door, he raised his gigantic, fist and knocked, heavily, three times.


	4. Chapter Three

The heavy set, wooden, doors swung inwards revealing Severus' former colleague: Minerva Mcgonagall, wearing her traditional emerald, green robes and a demeanor that demanded respect. Though they both had different approaches to their work and would sometime butt heads about certain aspects, Severus had always held Minerva in high regards. She had been the first, besides Dumbledore, to approach him when he had first joined as a member of staff. He had been one of the youngest Professors to teach at the school in nearly two hundred years and, facing students, who he had known only a few years prier as fellow pupils. And, though on the outside he had seemed cool and collected, on the inside he had been terrified. She had sat him down and had imparted to him her advice on teaching, at the time Severus had acted abrasively as was in his nature to do so but secretly he had been very grateful. Reflecting on it as he, along with the other students were being led into the entrance, he wished he had told her how thankful he had been.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Mcgonagall greeted them as the final few first years trickled in. "Now, in just a few moments, we will enter through the large doors behind me, into the Great Hall. And there, you will be sorted into one of four available houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." There was a moments pause as a murmur ran through the group and, Lily's hand retook his own. But she quickly removed her hand, only to wipe it on the hem of her robes as it had gotten clammy and sweaty before threading her fingers; once again. Then to take her mind off her worries, he bumped her with his shoulder which promptly started a shoulder war and, ended when Professor Mcgonagall called them all to a collective attention. "While you are here, your house shall act like your families." Severus just managed to stop himself from snorting at this. As in his personal experience: his former house had been more like a cult than any family he knew of. When you were in, it was difficult to get out again. "Good deeds and hard work will gain your house points. Any rule breaking, you will loose points. At the end of each year; the house with the most points in awarded the house cup." Another quick, ripple of excited and nervous whispers ran through the group before once again their attention was brought back to the Deputy Headmistress. "I would ask that you all form an orderly queue and we will proceed into the Great Hall and, the sorting ceremony shall begin."

They filed into a line of pairs, Lily leading him by his hand to stand near the middle. Once everyone else was lined up ready, Mcgonagall beckoned them through into the brightly lite Great Hall, the eyes of both older students and members of staff found them, scrutinizing them as the walked. There was a gentle tap on his shoulder and, looking round, he and Lily was once again greeted by Remus Lupin and Alice Suffolk, waving at them. "Hi, again." Alice smile, though her earlier confidence had diminished slightly as they got closer and closer to the hat.

"You look nervous." Severus pointed out.

"Ye-yeah, I mean before it was just something up in air, something in the future, you know?" she explained and at Severus' nod she continued. "And, well all this talk of houses and permanent placements and, such. Well, I do admit that I am rather worried that I'd make the wrong decision."

"Oh, I know what you mean." said Lily. "Sev, says there's nothing to worry about but I can't help feeling I'm going to make myself look silly. Like, on the way to the stool, I'll trip or something."

"Or that your nerves will get the best of you and, you'll run away and not want to come back." voiced Lupin, almost in a whisper as if ashamed of his own words.

"You, too?" asked the former Potions Master with a raised brow, receiving a sheepish nod from other boy. His older self was about to notify them that for future Gryffindors, they sure as hell a bunch of pansies about sitting under a magical bit of tattered leather. But then his younger self gave his brain a gentle shove and, reminded himself of his own nervousness both: past self and new self. So, he mentally reasoned that if they were pansies for being nervous then, that made him a giant, hypercritical, pansy. Taking this thought on board, he addressed the other three first years, "You'll all be fine. All you have to remember to do is: hold your heads high but not too high that you come across as snobbish; keep your shoulders back and, walk forwards with purpose. You manage that and, everything else is a doddle."

Before anyone else could add to the conversation, the were stopped in their tracks as they came to halt. The old leather hat took on it's animated form, it's brim opening wide as it began:

"Allow me to unpick my stitching  
and weave you a tale,  
of four friends who joined here  
one day without fail.

Who planted a flag and claimed  
the land to be theirs,  
to create a school for  
their wizardly affairs.

Together, they built it  
and, together they filled it  
with books, quills and ink.

Gryffindor the Great,  
raised his sword aloft  
and proclaimed he would:  
teach those of lion hearts,  
brave and courageous.

Ravenclaw the Wise,  
held her head high,  
her beautiful diadem  
glistening in the sunlight  
as she claimed to take  
charge of those with:  
the thirst for knowledge  
and, need for understanding.

Slytherin the Ambitious,  
placed his locket around  
his neck and declared:  
he would take only those  
of cunning minds  
with resourcefulness  
and pride.

And lastly, came Hufflepuff the Patient,  
her goblet overflowing with the milk of  
human kindness and,  
announced that she would:  
teach those who were loyal  
and worked hard.

So, you see,  
you cannot fool me.  
Put me on and,  
see where you ought to be." 

The Great Hall irrupted into applause and cheers and, even Severus himself, clapped. Though his older self had heard his fair share of poems and verse from the tired old rag to last him a lifetime or two lifetimes as the case may be. "I didn't know it could do that." admitted his best friend as she applauded at his shoulder. "Did you know, Sev?"

"I didn't want to spoil the experience, for you." he said, truth be told his younger self hadn't had a clue and had been completely enraptured just as everyone else had but at the same time it wasn't a lie, his older had known all along. 

The hall went completely silent as the applause died and, their attention returned to Professor Mcgonagall, who was now holding a long scroll which she held between her to hands. "When I call your name: you will sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and the sorting will commence." she explained and returning her attention to the scroll, she announced, "Abbot, Vincent."

A blonde haired boy, who was standing near the back, swallowed and, stepped forwards toward the stool. Sitting down, Mcgonagall lowered the hat onto his head. "Ah, I see." began the hat, making himself and Lily jump at it suddenness. "Right then. HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to their right exploded with cheering as the hat was removed and Vincent Abbot went to sit with his fellow Hufflepuffs.

Mcgonagall rattled through the A's and, Severus watched as his former roommate and future Death Eater Avery was once again, sorted into Slytherin. As the Gryffindor head of house made her way through the B's, his attention returned fully as she called out: "Black, Sirius." Though Severus knew full well where Black would end up, he couldn't help but find himself captivated and yearning to know. His eyes briefly met the other boy's as he passed him on the way to the stool and, before Severus had fully comprehended what was happening; his younger self's lips had already formed the words "Good luck". Black paused for the briefest moment and flashed Severus and genuine, smile before continuing his journey. Until then Severus hadn't realized that the other boy had another smile that wasn't filled with malicious intent, something he would have to get used to. And though his older self didn't understand why, he rather hoped there would be more like it in future.

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat and Severus watched as Sirius Black made his way to the table on the far left, were the other Gryffindors eagerly welcomed him. But Severus also noticed the ice cold glares he received from the Slytherin table; the face of Narcissa Black, along with the other Blacks; grimacing at this new "blot" in their families' line. As Mcgonagall continued down the list, finishing the C's and moving onto the D's, the grip on his hand became fiercer until he had to get her to let go with fear his fingers would snap off.

"Evans, Lillian." called Mcgonagall, Lily groaned quietly but with a gentle nudge from Severus and a parting "Good Luck" from both Lupin and Suffolk; she pushed her shoulders back and holding her head high, she walked to the hat. 

The hat had barely been on her head for half a minute when just as before the old, leather, cap roared "GRYFFINDOR!" Clapping with a strange sense of pride, he watched as his friend all but ran to join Black and the other Gryffindors at the table, her face that of pure bliss.

"I guess this is one of the few good things about having a last name beginning with "S", like we do." whispered Alice as she came to stand by Severus' side, a quick look to her hands showed she had been biting her nails, in her nervous frenzy. "Your not one of the first to be sort, so there's not as much pressure. But waiting? It's eating away at me." Severus didn't say anything but nodded his understanding as the sorting ceremony continued.

Lupin was next out of their group to be sorted, who was promptly place in to Gryffindor house. His other former roommate Mulciber was placed with no shock to Severus, into Slytherin. Pettigrew had once again baffled Severus as he was placed into Gryffindor and Potter quickly followed, in succession.

Then Mcgonagall had finally reached the S's and she called out to him, "Snape, Severus." It was showtime. Coming live from the Great Hall: The Sorting Of Severus Snape, he thought to himself, sarcastically. He had talked the talk but now, he had to walk the long walk to the stool and the hat that would determine the beginning of his new life. Stepping down from the Slytherin table and stepping up to sit with the Gryffindors. He only hoped he could somehow, trick the hat, he had heard it could be bargained with. So, with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder from Alice, he stepped towards the stool. And, climbing into the seat; he took a deep breath as the hat was lowered onto his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time doing a sorting hat poem/verse/whatever. That's the best you're going to get I'm afraid.


	5. Chapter Four

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind before filling it with anti-Slytherin thoughts and promoting Gryffindor as an ideal. But after a few moments of the hat not saying anything, Severus wondered if he had somehow managed to break the blasted thing. That was until he heard it give a relieved sigh in his ears which caused him to jump. "It's so nice to be able to think, clearly." said the hat with a chuckle, Severus didn't doubt at his expense as he continued. "Don't you think, Severus Snape?"

Then something very strange happened that Severus had never experienced before when he went to speak to the hat, through his inner voice. Both his older self and younger self began speaking at the same time, "I'm sorry, I thought you were just going to-" he froze in his thinking, unsure of how to deal with this new sensation. Before the two sides had taken turns in voicing their opinions and thoughts but now they both wanted to speak at the same time?

"You go first," his older self voiced. "you're the youngest."

"Oh?" said his younger self, shyly. "Erm ... well. You see, we thought you were going to just push us towards Slytherin without a second hesitation. And, we would much rather be in Gryffindor with our friend and, well ... they do seem to be nice people there."

Severus felt his checks becoming warm as his older self tried his best to steer his thought process in another direction, "In any case," his older self mentally coughed, trying to clear his thoughts. "We have a very important mission set to us by Dumbledore, himself. Which requires us to be sorted into Gryffindor, in order for the plan to follow through to his specifications. So we would be grateful for your co-operation."

"That as well." agreed his younger self. "Though why we have to follow this "plan" is beyond me, other than because Professor Dumbledore told you to follow it. When are you going to tell me the full reason why this plan exists in the first place?"

Severus body tensed as his older self thought to himself how to best to explain without explaining anything. In the end he ventured for the lazy parents way out, "I'll tell you when you're older."

His younger self mentally rolled his eyes at this excuse and gave an exasperated, "Fine."

"It seems to me that you already have your minds made up on this without need of my input." said the sorting hat, reminding them once again of it's presence. "I was worried that I would have to decide for your placement through a throng of arguing voices."

"Oh." Began his younger self, sheepishly. "Just out of curiosity, where would you have put us from just reading our minds alone? Without our vocal interruptions."

"You are both: hardworking, resourceful, cunning and intelligent. However, your younger self has a need for power that your older self lacks. Your older self also exhibits great acts of selflessness and bravery." the hat seemed to take a moment to mull over this information before it spoke, once again. "It would be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and, I would ask for your input on the matter but you both have made your minds up for me. Is there anything else you wish to know before we part?"

"Oh, no. That's fine." said his younger and older self in unison, creating a unusual sounding echo, made up of his older self's lifeless, sigh and his younger self's slightly more high pitched, vocals.

"In that case..." said the hat, waiting for brief moment before bellowing "GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus opened his eyes as the hat was lifted off his head, welcoming him back to the Great Hall and, making him aware of the applauding Gryffindors. So sliding carefully off the stool, he took a seat next to Lily; who hugged him, tightly. "You were ages." she gasped. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd fallen asleep under there."

"The hat wasn't sure whether to place me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Severus shrugged, though not the real reason it had taken so long, it wasn't a fabrication as the sorting hat had admitted to not knowing.

"Well, I'm glad it finally choose to put us in the same house." said Lily, cheerfully before they and the rest of the Great Hall fell silents as Alice was called to be sorted.

Unlike Severus' sorting the hat had barely touched her head before it barked at the rest of the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!" and their table erupted into more cheering as their newest member joined them, sitting on Lily's other side. The two girls clasping each others hands, giddily.

"That was the most nerve racking thing I've ever done in my entire life." Alice confided, slightly flustered. "My heart's still pounding."

When the last few students were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, respectfully; Dumbledore gave his usual speech he gave every year, for donkeys years: don't go into the Forbidden Forest, don't be out after curfew, be good little students and, some nonsense words. And finally, when he was done, they were allowed to dig into the magically, appearing, food. And as per usual, there were gasps all around the hall before it was replaced with the sound of hundreds of people eating and, many multiple, conversations; blurring into one another. "Where are you from?", "Oxford", "London", "Birmingham", "Devon", "Glasgow", "Dublin", "Boddam", "Magherafelt", "Cokeworth", "Cwmystwyth", "Hartlepool", "Oswestry". Wait, Cokeworth?

"Cokeworth, Severus and I are from Cokeworth, too." enthused Lily as she spoke to the rat, Pettigrew, he looked just as beady eyed as he did as an adult but bizarrely less pathetic as a child. He had however, not known that Pettigrew had also come from their hometown. With the exception of Lily and his mother, Cokeworth seemed to be a hive of crappy people: Pettigrew, his father, Petunia and, just the inhabitants of Cokeworth in general were unpleasant.

"W-well, I'm glad I'm not the only one." said Pettigrew, wringing his hands together, a nervous habit he shared with his older self.

"Cokeworth?" asked Alice with a raised brow.

"It's an old steel town in the Midlands." Severus explain, noncommittally. "Not somewhere you'd go on holidays, let's put it that way."

"It's not that bad, Sev." insisted Lily, only to reiterate what she meant when Severus shot her a questioning look. "Well, it's pleasant enough where I live, anyway."

"Ah, I see." said Black, answering his own personal question but what it was the former Slytherin had no idea which made his old self suspicious at to what it could be.

"What?" questioned Severus, hoping Black would enlighten him; though he very much doubted it.

"Oh, nothing." Black said, brushing him off with shrug. But it obvious to Severus that it was something but he wasn't going to pursue this as a small part of him didn't want to know; so he left it. Instead he turned his attention to his plate of roast beef, gravy and roast potatoes.


	6. Chapter Five

As Severus was cutting into his roast beef there was a scream from further down the table, looking round he spotted a brown haired, first year, boy looking rather pale as Sir Nicholas floated up out of the platter of roast chicken legs. "Terribly sorry," excused the ghost, coming to levitate besides the long, table. "It was not my intent to startle you." He then quickly adjusted his ruff around his neck; his head wobbling precariously as he did so. "So you're the newest Gryffindors then, splendid, splendid. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington; resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower at your service."

"A-Awstin Jones, sir." managed the gryffindor boy, regaining some of his colour.

"Hey, aren't you Nearly Headless Nick?" voiced Potter.

The ghost sighed, heavily, "I'd prefer: Sir Nicholas, if you please-"

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked a black hair girl who sat across from them and, at her questioning; Severus quickly returned his eyes to his food just as a chorus of "ew"s broke out. Each year without fail, at least one student would ask as to how Sir Nicholas could be nearly headless and always to the same reception and, Severus very much did not need that sort of visual while he was eating.

"Sev, can I ask you something?" prompted Lily.

"Of course you can." Severus assured his friend. "You know you can."

"I know but I thought I'd ask anyway." Lily nodded. "But in any case, do you know why there are mint humbugs in a bowl, over there?" She then indicated to said bowl and Severus had to stop himself from saying: "Because it's tea time and Dumbledore always has mint humbugs at tea time."

Instead, Severus simply shrugged, "I heard the headmaster's the eccentric type. Other than that I have no ideal."

"I suppose being a wizard or witch lends it's self to being a little eccentric." Lily giggled.

===

"Gryffindors, this way." called the gryffindor prefects as they were led up the many flights of stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. "Keep your eyes on the staircases, they like to change, sometimes when they're bored." They pasted by some of many portraits that waved at them; welcoming them to Hogwarts. "Watch out for the forth step, it not really there, so make sure you don't fall." As he climbed over the forth step, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a portrait of a man and his dog, were the man threw a stick for the dog; who chased after it through five adjoining portraits, disrupting a lengthy, philosophical, discussion. The dog then proceeded to steal away with the leg bone of a prop skeleton, the wizards in the portrait had been using as a visual aid.

Finally, they reached the seventh floor; filing onto the platform outside the portrait guardian of the Gryffindor common room. "I wonder what the portraits names is?" queried Alice, who stood behind his right shoulder.

"What? The Fat Lady?" asked Severus.

"Severus!" Lily scolded in a whispered voice.

"O-oh, no." he winced at her tone. "I'm not being rude, that's what the portrait's called: The Fat Lady."

"Oh?" said Lily, her eyes going wide at this new snippet of information. "It's not a very flattering name, is it." It looked as though Alice was about to say something on the matter when they all fell silent as the prefect approached the portrait.

"Password?" prompted the portrait, turning her head to face them.

"Richard The First." answered the prefect, dutifully. And with a bow from The Fat Lady, they were granted admittance through the portrait hole. So, climbing through, Severus stepped into the famed Gryffindor common room, a roaring fire in the hearth, squashy looking armchairs and a view of the grounds. His older self wanted to hate it, to find fault in it, in any part of it; from it's placement to the decor. But with his younger self's wide eyed awe and fascination, he couldn't find it in himself to do so and, mentally admitted that it was rather nice and, the view was rather breathtaking in it's own way. "Girls, this way, follow me."

"See you later, Sev." waved Lily as she left with Alice and the other girls to follow the prefect.

"Bye Lily." Severus replied with a small wave of his own.

"I can't wait to get to our dorm," yawned Lupin, stretching. "I'm exhausted."

"Busy week?" Severus inquired.

"Just been a bit out of sorts, recently." excused Lupin through another yawn.

"Ill?" Severus supplied, knowing full well the real reason behind Lupin's exhaustion which was a relief to hear in a way because if it meant that the next full moon wasn't for another month.

"Uh huh." Lupin answered between yawns.

"Boys, this way." called the prefect from the bottom of the staircase, waving them over. Following after the prefect, single file they were brought to stand outside a door with a plaque with four last names on it. "Jones, Longbottom, Pettigrew and Smith, this is your dorm; you'll find that all of you belongings have already been brought up for you." As the names were being read out one by one, Severus had subconsciously held his breath, breathing out when finally the last name was called; confirming Pettigrew had indeed been separated from Potter, Black and Lupin. Severus wasn't a spiritual man but in that moment he had mentally prayed to some God or deity of some origin. Though of course, it wouldn't have become impossible for the plan to work if he had been the one placed with the others and Pettigrew had still been with his original dorm mates but it would have possibly compromised the plan drastically. "The rest of you follow me." They walked along to the next dorm room and, Severus spotted Lily waiting outside; waving to him as they approached. "Black, Lupin, Potter and Snape; this is your dorm." And with that their prefect left them to their own accord.

"Hi, Sev." Lily greeted him.

"Hi, Lily." said Severus. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yes." nodded Lily, pulling from around her back an unopened chocolate frog package. "I was unpacking my things and I found this. I thought you should have it, since you didn't have any."

"Well, you had already bought me lunch." Severus whispered, not wanting others to overhear. "I thought it would be rude to then ask for something else on top of that."

"Nonsense, here." dismissed Lily with a shake of her head, taking Severus' wrist; she pressed the pentagonal shaped box into his hand, closing his fingers around it. "You enjoy that and I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Severus." And with that she turned on her heel and left for the girls' dorms.

"G-goodnight Lily." Severus answered to the empty space she had once filled before looking down at the packet. Opening it up, he grabbed the frog just as it was about to make a break for freedom, biting it's head off which his older self took a strange, malicious, joy in. He had forgotten his taste for the sweet, creaminess that chocolate provided. The day been a bag of mixed feeling; starting in the nineteen nineties and ending in the nineteen seventies, once dead or forgotten people brought back into a new life, blessed and pure, nostalgia hidden under a thick veil of duty. It was strange but somehow ... nice to relive stepping onto the Hogwarts express and seeing the castle for the first time with eyes anew. 

Looking down into the packaging, he saw the back of the chocolate frog card, yet to be seen. So, reaching inside he pulled out the card, skillfully turning it over with his fingers as he did with his quill when he was bored. Godric Gryffindor smiled up at him from his depiction in the collectible card, his name pronounced in a curling script below him. Severus snorted at this, "Happenstance, indeed."


	7. Chapter Six

Severus tucked away the playing card into his robes pocket and addressing the now closed door to the Gryffindor dorm, he sucked in a tight breath and, opened the door. Inside the room was the usual four poster beds but instead of the Slytherin, silver and emerald they were draped in the Gryffindor, scarlet and gold. He approached the unoccupied bed, where his second hand suitcase sat atop an empty chest of draws and; taking the curtain in his hand, he rubbed his thumb against the soft, scarlet, velvet, reassuring himself that it was indeed, real. He gave gentle, sigh as he realized he was both figuratively and literally, in the lion's den.

"Hey, are you okay?" Black questioned in a whispered breath. "I know it's not the house you were hoping for-"

"I'm fine." Severus cut in. "It's just all a bit daunting, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean," Black nodded, gesturing with his hand to their immediate surroundings. "It is all rather daunting. I mean, hearing the stories about Hogwarts when I was younger, from my older cousins and relatives but actually being here, after years of waiting. It's all rather dream like, don't you think?"

"I would say that that is an apt description, yes." Severus agreed with a nod of his own.

"Well, I'm going to go for a quick, shower before bed," announced the fellow Gryffindor with a small stretch. "Feel free to join me, if you want?" He did not wait around for the former potions master's answer, instead his eyes traipsed over Severus is a fashion that was curious to Severus as he did not recognize the meaning behind it. And with that last look, Black left Severus to his thoughts.

Letting go of the curtain and checking around him, he spotted Potter with his back to him putting up quidditch posters while a seemingly exhausted Lupin slowly, pulled on his pajamas. Quickly, he opened up his trunk burying the notebook and time turner under his underwear, in one of the draws. Then checking his surroundings once more, he removed the glass vile from around his neck and hid it away inside his cauldron which he kept in his trunk. His plan was to stay awake until he was sure the others had fallen into a deep slumber and, sneak out to see the headmaster. The sooner he got the time turner and Dumbledore's memories into secure hands the better. And, the easier for him to concentrate on his mission. But before he did, he thought he'd take Black up on his offer and waste some time in the shower. Pulling free his nightshirt, underwear, towels and bar of soap from his draws and trunk before entering the bathroom.

His eyes peered, searching through the steamy, mist and closing the door behind himself; he walked carefully across the tiled floor towards the showers. When Severus' older self had been a much younger man, especially in his late teens, he would never have even entertained the idea of using a communal shower while another student was using it. He had always been far too self conscious, even now his younger self was demanding they turn back and wait until later. But his older self persisted. Yes, at his core he was still a private man, boy, whatever but it wasn't as if he'd be the only one who was naked. And, to be frank he had suffered through and seen worse than another man's body.

As he closed in on the showers, the sound of running water and gentle humming flooded his ears and his eyes soaked up the sight before him. Through the steam, his coal, eyes picked out the thin outline of the other boy's body, the water rushing down his bared, smooth, skin. It was a curious sensation, watching somebody wash themselves. It was as if Severus had accidentally walked in on someone in the most intimate of moments and, all he could do was look as Black gently, scrunched his hair in his hands. Neither his older self nor his younger self understood the strange feeling that compelled him to keep looking but they jointly forced themselves to pull their eyes away and began setting up his towels on the empty rail, provided. Struggling slightly with what felt like numb fingers, Severus removed his clothing; setting his robes and shoes off to wear the next day as well as his sock which he rolled up and placed inside his shoes. Taking his bar of soap in hand, he approached the showers.

Turning on the one next to Black's shower, he waited for a moment before stepping under the heavy, rain of water droplets, humming happily to himself as it soothed him into a leisurely, stupor. "Oh, there you are." announced Black as he opened his eyes with a lazy, smile. "I was wondering if you were going to take me up on my offer."

"I just figured I should wash before our first day tomorrow, that's all." Severus justified to himself as he rolled his soap methodically between his closed palms, creating a lather which he ran across his arms and chest. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Black giving him a searching look but he did his best to ignore the other boy's attention and concentrated on the patch of skin on his neck.

"Is that all you've got?" questioned Black, taking Severus suddenly off guard as he quickly went to cover his genitals.

"Would you care to rephrase that?" Severus urged, scowling at the other boy.

"Oh? No, I wasn't referring to ... well, you know." admitted Black, his face flushed in embarrassment. "I meant the bar of soap."

"Oh." said Severus, returning to his cleaning. "What about it?"

"Well, if you want you can use some of my stuff-"

"I don't recall asking for a charity hand out, Black." Severus snapped, angling his body away with a disgruntled "humph". Part of the mission maybe to become close to Black but that didn't mean he had to take his cheek or insinuations.

"I'm not offering you charity. I'm just saying, if you want to use some of my stuff, you can." rephrased Black. There was a brief and awkward pause between the two of them as Severus concentrated on his feet. "I know it's going to sound vain for me to say it but, even though I know that the way I look isn't everything, others... well they don't and in our society we put so much pressure on presentation of one's self and other anal things. And, I know that you probably don't give a rat's arse about stuff like that, you're your own person and stuff ... but well others can be pretty shallow and wont see it that way. I guess what I'm trying to say is... they'll eat you alive out there for looking even slightly out of place or different-"

"So you're saying I should conform and blend in with that crowd, instead?"

"Well, not so much conform as adapt," said Black, turning off his own shower and squeezing his hair of the extra water, he wrapped it and his waist in his fluffy, blue, towels. "Use them or don't use them, the offer still stands. Later, Snape." And, with that last word, Black sauntered out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"God, go put some clothes on." Potter's voice chastised from the other room.

"I'm covered." excused Black. "Besides, you're only jealous of my sexy, body."

"You mean that fat, arse of your's?" prompted Potter, in a smug tone.

"Well, you know what they say, my friend..." began Black's voice. "That fat's where all the flavor is."

"Urgh! Don't rub your arse in my face." complained Potter.

Severus gave a small almost silent chuckle from under the cascading water, it was beyond immature and very stupid, but the child side of his brain still found it funny and a small part of his adult mind found it funny, too. So turning back to the shower, he went to work his inner thigh but as he turned back to the soap in his hands, his eyes caught sight of the bottles of products that Black had been using; just moments before.

Slowly and curiously, checking that no one was looking, he picked up the closest bottle to him and open it up.


	8. Chapter Seven

Severus was sat crossed legged on his bed, curtains drawn and quill in hand. The gentle, scratching of his quill was accompanied by soft, snoring as he corrected the recipes listed in his first year, potions textbook. He had decided that since he was going to be wasting time, he may as well be doing something productive. One of the very few benefits that came with being a former teacher was that, after years of teaching your subject, you knew each step off by heart. Which class, what year, which houses. Paired with Severus' photographic memory, it was just a matter of making sure his ink pot didn't run dry.

With almost a third of the book done and with the safe, satisfaction that the other residents of his dorm were fast asleep, Severus drew back the curtains and, pulling on his dressing gown; he retrieved: the notebook, time turner and memories, concealing them inside his school bag before stepping out the room; down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

He made his way swiftly to the headmaster's office, knowing full well that at such a late hour, the caretaker and the assigned teachers for that night would be out on patrol and it wouldn't make for a good first impression if he was caught out after curfew. Or worse losing points for his house before the year had even started, he knew full well that the points could go into the negatives as was his experience as a professor with a rather unfortunate, Hufflepuff boy on his first day. So treading gently, keeping to the more shadowy areas of the corridors and ducking into small, secretive, alcoves until finally he reached the gargoyle guardian of the office. "Password, please?" prompted the gargoyle.

Shit. "Erm ... I don't actually know the password but I really need to see the headmaster." Severus stated.

"Well, without the password," said the gargoyle. "I'm afraid, I can't let you pass."

"But, I need to see him, urgently." Severus Stressed, becoming annoyed. He had quiet forgotten how obnoxious it was to be without easy access to the headmasters office.

"And, I need that password." stressed the gargoyle. "I can't let you pass, if you don't have the correct password."

"What if it's an emergency?" He tested.

"If it is an emergency, you should report it to your head of house, who will then inform the headmaster." answered the statue.

"This is ridiculous." Severus hissed in annoyance. He was about to tell the blasted lump of rock exactly what he thought of it when he had an idea. Reaching into his school bag, he pulled out the notebook and carefully scanned through the pages until he found what he had been hoping for: a list of passwords to the headmaster's office. It really made him wonder how the old goat was able to remember such meticulous details, date, time, what you were wearing, it all seamed to come naturally to Albus Dumbledore. "Fizzle Switch."

Without another word the gargoyle picked it's self up and scurried out the way, for Severus to pass on to the office. So placing the notebook away, safely in his bag, he ascended the stairway. Finally, faced with the very, familiar door, Severus went to knock ...

"Come in, Mr Snape." came Dumbledore's voice from inside the room, making the younger man jump.

"Erm ... yes, coming." Severus stuttered, his older self mentally sighing as he pushed open the door and, stepped into the office.

Sat behind his desk, a much younger Albus Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles before allowing his eyes to take in the younger wizard stood in front of him. His hair and beard hadn't yet succumb to the ever encroaching grey and, his hand was without it's future blackened finger. The headmaster welcomed him with a warming smile and, gestured with his hand to the plush chair, apposing his own. "Seat? Sherbet lemon?" Albus offered, indicating also the small bowl of sweets.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Severus answered dutifully, taking his seat but as tempting as the sherbet lemons were to his younger self; his older self pushed away the thought as he was strictly there on business, not pleasantries. "Sir, I need to talk to you about something important."

"It must be something important to have you out this late at night, after curfew." agreed Dumbledore with a nod.

"Sorry, but I felt like this was the only time I could talk to you, privately without anyone knowing." Severus said, eyeing the sherbet lemons, hungrily. "Else I would have waited until morning or after classes to speak with you." Pulling his eyes away, he forced himself to met his former employers' eyes. "You see, sir. It's about "Tom"." Though Dumbledore continued to smile, pleasantly, Severus' old self could sense the subtle shift in atmosphere, becoming slightly cooler in the air. Unzipping his bag, Severus set out each individual item the older Albus Dumbledore had given him, earlier that day. Removing the time turner from the socks it had been cushioned in, he placed it carefully, onto the desk.

A flash of recognition sparked in the older wizard's aged, blue, eyes as the headmaster gently, picked it up for a closer inspection. "Melden's time turner?" Turning it over in his hands, he looked ready to ask something of Severus but stopped short when their eye's reunited, answering his unvoiced question. "Oh, I see." Breaking eye contact once more as he took in the vile of swirling, blue, tendrils. "And, these are ..."

"Your future self's memories." Severus confirmed with a nod. "And, this ..." he gestured with his hand to the notebook, "is a notebook you gave me with written instructions as to my duties. You instructed that I would bring the time turner and memories to you as soon a possible. He said you would know what to do with the time turner to keep it safe. I brought the notebook as I thought that maybe you'd like to look through it."

"I see." the headmaster repeated as he contemplated each item before him. It was so strange to Severus to see the usually talkative older man being so soberly, quiet. Then rising from his seat, Severus watched as Albus moved over to his glass, cabinet and opening it up; he pulled forwards an old fashioned, Chinese puzzle box, opening it up and placing the time turner carefully inside before closing the lid and, the cabinet. Returning to his seat behind his desk, though his mouth never faltered from the peace filled smile, Severus was used to seeing; in his eyes' a flash of what looked like concern before returning to their masking, happy go lucky, twinkle. Then taking up the notebook, Dumbledore opened up to the first page and frowned in confusion.

"It's a long story," Severus sighed, and taking a deep breath; he began to recount to the older wizard the events leading up to Severus' merging with his past self but skimming over minor or inconsequential details. "It was only recently that you confined in me that you believed the Dark Lord was using horcruxes as a way of cheating death and prolonging his life. As to what these horcruxes could be, I cannot fathom but the hope is that we may be able to prevent the future events from unfolding and, becoming disastrous."

"Horcruxes? But how would he have learned of them, personal study? We certainly don't teach such magic here." Dumbledore pondered out loud, subconsciously running his hand through his beard, stopping and peering back to Severus as he took in an uncomfortable breath. "Severus, do you have something else you wish to tell me?"

"From what I've been told, when he was still a student, he approached Professor Slughorn on the matter, after finding a reference to horcruxes in a book in the restricted section." Severus informed him, soberly. "And, Professor Slughorn proceeded to inform him as to the nature of such magic before revealing as to how a horcrux is formed."

"This is unfortunate news," Dumbledore began. "Let us hope that what has been done can be remedied as briskly as possible, for everyone's sake. But until that day, the information you have shared with me today must be kept confined to just the two of us. I suggest that you take the notebook with you and continue your studies in the meantime and, I shall go through each of my future self's memories." Albus then reached into a desk draw and pulled out a small, roll of parchment, taking up his phoenix feather quill, he quickly wrote a small, paragraph of text before signing it and, handing it over to the younger wizard. "If anyone stops you on your way back to the Gryffindor common room, hand them this note. I would try to get some rest before the morning's classes."

"Thank you, Al ... erm Professor Dumbledore, sir." Severus nodded, putting both the parchment and the notebook into his bag and, rose from the plush seating. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Severus." The headmaster replied, waving him off as he left the office, closing the door behind him.

Outside the headmaster's office, Severus strolled through the corridors, confidently as he now no longer needed to worry about getting caught. He had done, arguably the most important and significant portion of his mission. But not the most challenging. He still needed to become close to: Lupin, Black and Potter while not wanting to jab his quills into his eyes.

Taking the next corridor onto the fourth floor landing, Severus climbed the rest of the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Your out late, aren't you?" observed the Fat Lady before clearing her throat. "Password?"

"Richard the first." He yawned, sleepily as his eyes threatened with closure. He didn't remember the portrait opening up for him, nor did he remember climbing through into the common room or climbing the stairs and into his bed. All he remembered was the strange but nice smell of aloe vera and soft, feeling hair pressed against his cheek.


	9. Chapter Eight

Severus' brow wrinkled before furrowing deeper as he tossed and turned in his bed, dreams and memories merged together as his older self relived his first ride on the Hogwarts Express. The once happy and optimistic conversation between himself and Lily being rudely interrupted and mocked by Potter and Black. Then carefully, leaving the compartment as the two pig faced ingrates tried to trip them as they went. But something was different. The only way he could thing to explain it was that it was like viewing a portrait when suddenly all the colour faded away, becoming monochrome, almost. He couldn't speculate as to why the change had resolved as it did but it was worrying to think about.

Then ... blackness.

Suddenly, in the blackness, a gentle light enveloped him but only him in this dark space. Holding out his hands in front of himself, he recognized them immediately but not as the small and supple child's hands but those belonging to the potions master, tough skinned with small scarring around the palms and tips. Then looking down at himself, in the gentle glow, he managed to make out his old work robes, confirming to himself that he was indeed, the manifestation of his older self. "Hello?" came a small voice among the darkness. "Hello?!" Knowing very well from his years of mastering occlumency that this was his mind and nothing here could actually harm him, if he stayed calm and collected, he moved towards the lost sounding voice.

Hidden in the depths of blackness, something glowed and moved closer. Small, confused and so, very frail looking; Severus' younger self made himself known. He had quite forgotten how small and helpless he used to be. "W-where are we?" asked Severus, tentatively.

"I would hazard a guess and say, we're in our subconscious." the potions master answered, thoughtfully.

"Then, we must be close to waking up." his younger self observed before peering round, cautiously. "Well, ... what do we do until we wake?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the older wizard with a shrug. "This is our joint subconscious, so we don't want to mess around or do anything reckless."

"So, what you're saying is that we have complete control over our surroundings and can do anything?" the younger wizard put forwards.

"You're rather perceptive at such a young age." nodded the former teacher.

"Of course I am, I'm you." his younger self stated. "I know what we can do in the mean time."

"No, we shouldn't do any- ...." Professor Snape broke off from he was saying as the blackness disappeared and was instead replaced with surrounding that he hadn't seen in years. They stood in front of an old park bench that had seen better days with it's black paint blistered in the summer sun, overlooking the children's park just a few streets shy of Spinners End. Turning around to once again face his younger self, he spotted him sat down on one of the less eroded parts of the bench, smiling as he watched something nearby. So, following his line of sight, he quickly discovered the fascination with the old place as he observed his nine year old self and, his best friend while they talked nearby. 

"So, you see Lily, there are four houses at Hogwarts," the nine year old began, using a stick, he drew four distinctive vertical lines in the dirt. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and, Slytherin, that was my mother's house when she was at Hogwarts. That's the house I want to join, cunning, resourceful and, ambitious. But what do you think, Lily?"

"It sounds so much fun," appraised Lily. "Different houses? A magical train that takes you to school where you learn magic? It seems like a fantasy novel or a dream."

"But it's better than a dream, it's real. With people just like us, other children just like us." 

The potions master found himself a seat next to his younger self on the bench, not taking his eyes' off the infants in front of them. "I know that it sounds sappy and, it kind of is but," started his younger self, pulling his knees up onto the bench. "Whenever, I'm sad ... or scared ... or alone ... I like to go here. To places like this. Do you do that?"

"Not as frequently as I used to." his older self admitted, in almost a whisper. The only times he was reminded of such times was when the memories where forced upon him in painful reminders of his mistakes, how he'd failed himself, how he'd failed Lily. The only thing keeping him from purging the thoughts from his mind altogether was that despite the pain, there was happiness there. Some naive hope. That the feelings they had shared together had been real.

"Hey, are you okay?" came a voice that both his older and younger self recognized and with that their vision once again turned to black as Severus opened his eyes and, found the voice's owner, Remus Lupin looking down at him from where he stood just peeking through the scarlet, curtains. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep then, you started crying. Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

Looking down at his pillow, he saw the shameful evidence of damp marks around where his eyes had been. "No, no. I'm okay." Severus whispered in embarrassment. "Nobody else saw did they?"

"No, everyone else is still asleep." Lupin said, quietly. "But, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Severus nodded, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, if I woke you up."

"No, it's okay." Lupin smiled. "I'm just happy you're alright. Well, I'm going to go have a quick shower and get dressed before the other two wake up and need the bathroom."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Severus replied before watching the curtains fall back into place as Lupin pulled away, the sound of his footsteps leading away towards the bathroom. Then taking up his slightly damp pillow, he smothered his face in it, giving a muffled groan before allowing himself to over balance onto his side and, glare at the curtains. "What a wonderful first impression we're making on our first day and, in front of one of our roommates." he sighed, pressing his forehead into soft plushness of the pillow before closing his eyes and emptying his mind.


	10. Chapter Nine

After a few more minutes of feeling sorry for himself, Severus pushed himself up, out of bed and, pulled on his school robes; the Gryffindor crest glaring at him from where it lay on his chest. Slipping into his shoes, he ran his finger around the rim making sure that it lay flat on the back of his heel before tapping the toe against the hard floorboard and, attending to his laces. "Is there someone at the door?" came a yawn, from nearby. Lace in each hand, he peered up to see Potter's eyes squinting at him from around his bed curtains.

"Sorry." Severus apologized. "It was me, putting my shoes on."

Potter then squinted at him for a second longer before looking away and fumbled about sleepily for his glasses, allowing Severus to return his shoe tying, only looking up when he heard the gentle thud of the other boy's glasses falling to the floor. Straightening himself up, he brushed down the front of his robes as to try and appear as presentable as possible. Crunch. He froze at the skin crawling noise and turning, slowly, he spotted Potter in a similar stiff position; perched on the edge of his bed, his feet on the floor, one of which was stood on one of the glasses lens. "Oh, Christ." groaned Potter as he lifted his foot up and picked up his glasses, one lens fully intact but the other had about a third of the glass missing.

"You don't have any glass in you foot, do you?" the former slytherin ask, wincing slightly at the thought.

"No but, my glasses are buggered." he huffed, in annoyance. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Removing his wand from his pocket, Severus stepped towards him. "Hold your glasses out in front of you, for a second." Potter looked at him with what seemed to be suspicion, he couldn't really tell from the squinting but his actions spoke for themselves as his hands moved the glasses out of Severus' reach. "Look. Either: you let me help you or you can go around squinting at people all day and making them uncomfortable."

"And what if your spell backfires?" posed Potter, skeptically.

"It won't backfire." he asserted, stepping closer and gesturing to the glasses. Slowly, Potter lowered his glasses, holding them at a far distance away from his body. Clearing his throat, Severus incanted, "Oculus reparo." and tapped the empty frame. In quick succession, the small and larger pieces of glass off the floor jumped up, filling in the frame before the many individual cracks smoothed and then vanished completely with an eye catching, gleam.

Staring down at the now mended eye wear, Potter blinked then, he held the glasses up to eye level and looked to be inspecting the lens before finally putting them onto his face and blinking, once more. "Erm, thank you." said Potter.

"You're welcome." Severus nodded, returning his wand to his pocket. Although, Severus was more than careful when it came to caring for his possessions, he had in his fifteen years as a teacher dropped his far share of jars and phials and, even more so for his students. So, he had become quiet accustomed to using that particular spell.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" questioned the other boy, pulling off his pyjama shirt. "Private tutor or something?"

"No, I read it in my charms textbook." answered Severus with a shrug as he left the dorm room and headed down for breakfast.

===

Severus stared, not really paying attention to anything or anyone in particular as he contemplated his classes for the day. Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and, ... flying. As he had grown and gotten older, Severus had become proficient, more than proficient with flying; with or without a broom. But, when he was younger ... he remembered resenting flying classes. Not only was it something that big headed, Potter was better at than he was and had rubbed it in his face at any given moment. But also that he had been so crap at it. He shivered as he remembered being almost thrown from his broom as the rest of the class laughed at him while he feebly attempted to stay on. "Hey, look." came Lily's voice, bursting his thought bubble. "We've got charms, first thing."

"Personally, I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lupin voiced, to which Severus nodded his agreement. DADA would make for a good distraction from-...

"Pft, forget Charms and Defense," interrupted Potter, obnoxiously. "We've got flying, this afternoon. I tell you, as soon as I'm eligible, I'm joining the quidditch team."

"Oh, yeah, hot shot?" challenged Alice. "And, what makes you think they'd even take you?"

"Because I'm the best flyer they'll have ever seen." boasted Potter, adjusting his glasses.

"I think, you should put your money where you mouth is." stated Black, jabbing at the table. "I say one galleon, you mess up on your first try."

"Anyone else want to challenge my abilities?" tested Potter, theatrically.

"Go on, then." said Suffolk. "I bet you two sickles you fall off and another sickle says you fall flat on your face."

"Anyone else, for anything else?" Potter prompted. "Evans? Lupin?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you." waved off Lupin.

"Bet you four knuts, you fall on your arse." smiled Lily.

"Lily?!" Severus gasped in a hushed exclamation.

"It's fine, Sev." Lily assured him. "Besides, maybe it'll get him to shut up?"

"What about you, Snape?" said Potter. "Interested?"

"Erm, no." Severus shook his head. "I'm fine." Besides, he didn't have the money to begin with.

"Alright then, I'll see you suckers in class." said Potter, getting up from his seat and leaving the Great Hall, a cloud of arrogance thick around him as he went. While the other chirped about looking forwards to seeing Potter mess up in their flying lesson, all Severus could think was that he hoped they would be too distracted by Potter to pay attention to him.

"We should get going, too." Alice interjected with a stretch. "Don't wanna be late on the first day."

"Yes, let's get going." agreed Lupin, getting up from his seat to follow Suffolk's lead. "Are you coming, Severus?"

"Coming." Severus answered and followed the small group as they left the Great Hall.

===

"Now, today students, we're going to be going over the classroom rules before we start any wand waving." instructed Professor Flitwick from on top of his stack of literature which was quickly proceeded by a chorus of moans. "Now, now, it's important for you all to go through the rules for your own safety as well as others. And, the sooner we go through them together, the sooner we can move onto practicing spells. If you'd all like to take note, we'll start. Rule one: Never point your wand at another student-..."

"Are you okay, Sev?" whispered Lily, who was sat at his right elbow. "You've been really quiet this morning."

"I'm fine." Severus sighed. "Just had a lot on my mind, recently, that's all."

"Oh?" prompted Lily. "Like, what?"

Severus didn't answer straight away instead focusing on jotting down the rules, to appear as if he was actually paying attention. Then with a sigh, he answered, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"You know I won't." Lily sighed with a roll of her eyes. "But, yeah I promise, what's up?"

"Well, I'm not exactly looking forwards to flying practice, later today." Severus whispered. "And, let's just leave it at that, shall we."

"Scared of heights?"

"What? No, I ... well, I-"

"Or is it like the boat thing?"

"Kind of ..."

"Cause you know, neither of us have ever even touched a broom before and, it is our first lesson," Lily reasoned between notes. "So, it makes sense that you'd be nervous about it it-"

"Well, I wouldn't say nervous-"

"Well, I would." asserted Lily. "But, then again it is you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're such a stress head." Lily giggled under her breath. "If you can't control it, you stress about it and, if you're not stressing about it, you're worrying about. And, then it all goes round in a perpetual circle." As she had been informing him on this point, she had drawn a small diagram on some spare parchment, the words: lack of control, stress and worry all interconnected by arrows in a circle formation. "It's just like you and boats, you don't have full control on the boat, so you stress about it and, then you worry about it then, you remind yourself about the lack of control and circle begins again. You, see?"

"I understand what you're saying but that's not going to help me not worry about." Severus pointed out, scowling for a moment at the diagram before returning to his note taking. "I'm still not looking forward to it."

"Well, it is going to be our first lesson. You can't expect perfection on the first try, it's highly improbable and illogical." Lily said. "Besides, it won't just be us; the rest of the class will be there, too. And, even some of the others from wizarding backgrounds might not have flown, either." Then gently nudging Alice besides her, she whispered, "Hey, Alice. Have you ever flown a broomstick before?"

"Erm, well, ... kind of but, not really." Alice stated in a hushed voice. "I tried flying when I was six, flew straight into a tree and broke my arm. Never flown since. I'm kind of nervous about flying this afternoon but, I'm also kind of excited, you know?"

"Hey, Remus?" whispered Lily.

"Yeah, Lily?" Lupin replied, looking up from his notes.

"You ever flown on a broom before?"

"O-oh?" Lupin stammered, fidgeting in his seat, slightly. "Well, no. I mean, we live in a city, so, ... there's not really anywhere for flying. So, I'm afraid I haven't really flown, before."

"See, Sev." said Lily, gesturing with her quill over her shoulder. "Alice and Remus, haven't flown properly, either. I reckon everyone else is going to be too busy worrying about doing well themselves, they won't be paying you any attention. So, don't worry about it."

Severus sighed, heavily before shrugging and, managing to crack a half smile. "I can't promise that I won't worry about it but, I will try."

"Well, I guess that'll have to do." Lily nodded and, returned to her note taking. For a moment they sat in silence as Professor Flitwick came to the end of extensive list or rules that governed the classroom and school when, Lily leaned closer to him and whispered, "Your hair looks nice, today."

"Thank you." Severus mumbled, trying to hide his bashfulness behind his hand.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't want the others to hear and, poke fun." she explained with a smile of her own.

"That's okay." Severus said. "I understand. People can be pretty quick to jump to conclusions." And, pretty infantile about it, his older self interjected, mentally. He had many memories of accusations thrown at him because he dared to be friends with a girl without having any ulterior motives.

After the rules had been discussed and notes taken by the class, Severus was highly disappointed about how quickly the rest of the class went and, before he knew it they had been dismissed from class and were making their way down to the greenhouses, for Herbology. "Well, that was boring!" complained Potter, loudly from where he was walking with Black a few feet behind their small group. "Could have saved all that time blathering by just handing us a copy each and, that way we might have actually gotten to use or wands."

"I know, right?" Black agreed with a yawn. "I swear, I thought I was going to drift off, halfway through."

"Well, at least you actually didn't fall asleep, eh, Pettigrew." Potter smirked.

"I-I did not." Pettigrew protested, feebly as Potter and Black snickered, among themselves.

"In any case, you and Evans seemed to be having a lively conversation, back there, Snape." posed Potter, coming to stand near Severus as they congregated outside of greenhouse four.

The hairs on the back of Severus neck stood on end and, he had to remind his older self to temper down his aggravation as he was unsure as to the other boy's intentions. "Yes, and?"

"I was just wondering what you two were talking about, that's all." Potter questioned, quietly.

Nosy, bastard! Then reminding himself to turn down the sheer volume on his irritation, he answered, "Mind your own business."

"Fine, don't tell me." shrugged Potter, strangely calmer than Severus expected which worried him as the other Gryffindor walked away to join Black, near the back of the line.

"What was that all about?" queried Lily with a confused expression.

"I don't know." Severus replied, slowly as he was also unsure as to what Potter had been trying to do.

"Alright class, if you'd all like to join me inside; we shall begin today's lesson." Professor Sprout announced, interrupting his thoughts. "Single file, now."

===

The rest of the classes trickled away, like sand through his fingers, he had hoped that Transfiguration at least would drag as it wasn't something that Severus was particularly apt at or had interest in; even to his older self. And, Defense had all but flown by, leaving them with, ... flying practice. He could feel the very foundation of his stomach shrinking as they stepped down onto the lawn to join the Slytherins and the line of just under thirty broomsticks. Feeling a firm squeeze on his shoulder, he turned his head and found it to be Lily, who gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine." she whispered before moving round him and, gesturing for him to follow as she lead the way.

It was only when Severus came to stand next to his assigned broom for that lesson next to Lily's that he realized the person standing on his other side was saint Potter himself and, felt the pressure double as a result. "Good afternoon, class." called Madam Hooch as she made her way down the center pathway between the Gryffindors and Slytherins; her hawk-like eyes flicking between them.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch." chorused the class as she finally came to a halt at the end of the row.

"Now, in today's class you will be learning the very basics when it comes to flying." their flight instructor announced. "I of course don't expect perfect on your very first lesson, I do however, expect disciplined and hard working students." she paused for a moment to allow what she had said sink in before continuing. "The very first thing I want you to do, is to: place your right hand over your broom and, in a loud and clear voice, say "Up!". Begin!" And, with that loud, chants of "Up!" could be heard as the student began trying to get the brooms to spring into their hands' from where they laid on the ground.

Unsurprisingly to Severus, Potter's broom immediately jumped into his hand on his first try, making Severus feel even more pressure as he felt himself turning into jelly. Come now, don't be foolish, you've done this before many times, in fact; his older self mentally scolded himself. So, with that in mind, he placed his hand over the broom and, commanded "Up!" and, just managed to move out of the way as his broom did a one hundred and eighty flip. He felt himself grow paler at this outcome.

"Care for some advise?" asked Potter, who Severus assumed had been watching his little display, from the bemused look on his face. But instead of snapping at him in irritation which his older and more hot headed self would have done, he simply nodded. "You need to think of the broom as more like an animal, like a type of dog-"

"And, I suppose you're going to tell me to get it to roll over and give paw?" Severus quipped, folding his arms, impatiently.

"Erm, no ... but that would be quite a show." Potter chuckled before pointing at the broom that was laying at Severus' feet. "What I mean is: brooms have a type of sentient magic in them, so if you feel nervous or agitated; your broom's going to feel it as well. So, you've got feel confident in order for your broom to take you seriously. Or it's going to think you're a joke. See?"

"I guess that does make some semblance of sense." Severus agreed as he flipped his broom back over to it's starting position. "Up!" This time his broom made it halfway to his hand, hoovering for a moment before dropping back down.

"Getting better." said Potter, making an upward motion with his free hand.

"Up!" Severus tried again, whispering an "ow" seconds later as his broom had jumped into his hand a little too eagerly, leaving a stinging, red, mark on his palm. He then felt a gentle nudge in his back and found it to once again be Lily who was smiling at him.

"See, told you you'd be fine." she said before cringing and looking down at her own broom that was still laying on the floor.

After a few more attempts, nearly everyone in the class had managed to get their brooms summoned into their hands, except for Pettigrew and Avery who both needed additional help from Madam Hooch. "Now that you all have your brooms in hand, I want you to grip it tight and mount it. Once I am satisfied that you are all ready, we will move onto the next stage."

Gripping the handle of his broomstick as he remembered it, right hand over left hand, Severus cautiously, sat on his broom, wishing slightly that they were allowed to wear sandals so that he could grip grass beneath his feet, to give himself a sense of secure anchoring. 

When at last Madam Hooch had finished her inspections of the class' handling and correcting some of the pupils grips, she came to stand in the middle, whistle in hand. "Now then, when I blow my whistle you're all going to push up off the ground, hard; hoover for a moment, lean forwards slightly and, touch back down. One my whistle, three, two, one-" She gave a quick blast of her whistle and then the class fell silent as they all individually concentrated on becoming airborne. 

Sucking in a sharp, breath; he figured it was now or never. If he was going to make himself look foolish, he may as well get it out of the way. Bending his knees, he pushed away from the ground and, closed his eyes, not wanting to see what happened next. "Is the weather nice, down there?" asked Potter's voice.

Cracking open his eyes, he spotted that he had indeed launched himself successfully from the ground and was hoovering about two meters in the air. Curious to know what Potter had meant, he peered round and spotted his broom at his elbow level, Potter smirking from his lofty position. "Oh yeah, you should see the scenery from down here." Severus said, jokingly.

"What and miss this view?" laughed Potter with a shit eating grin. Feeling a mischievous spark in his veins, that he hadn't felt in years, Severus reached over and sharply tilted Potter's broom, causing Potter to give a surprised "whoa" before quickly righting himself and giving Severus a playful shove which Severus quickly returned. They continued back and forth for moment or two until they heard the distinctive sound of throat clearing below them.

"Mr Snape and Potter, I would ask that you keep your "horse play" as it were, to outside of my class, in future." Madam Hooch warned them, though to Severus' surprise, despite her stern words she looked rather amused before clearing her throat again and moving away to inspect the other students.

There came an almost quiet "tsk" sound from nearby which Severus found to be Black, waggling his finger at both at them, playfully while he hoovered at Potter;'s other elbow. "Aw, push off, Sirius." Potter said, shoving Black's broom with his foot.

"Oi, careful." Black whined as he straightened himself up.

"And, back down again!" called Madam Hooch from her position on the ground beneath them.

Leaning forwards, Severus felt all the colour leave his skin as he over balanced and was more than ready to fly off ... then he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, pushing him back into a sitting position. "Slowly." chide Potter, as he guided his own broomstick downwards, luring Severus down with him; releasing his grip when they were both once again on the ground.

"Very good, very good." praised Madam Hooch as she watched the students slowly descend. Then when everyone was back down on the lawn she instructed, "Very good first attempt from you all. Some of you still need work on your ascension and descending but still rather impressive for your first lesson. And, since Mr Potter and Mr Snape seemed so keen to show off, they won't mind collecting everyone's broomsticks and putting them away in the broom closet. Class dismissed!"

Feeling red in the face, Severus preoccupied himself with his slightly muddied shoes. "Yes, Madam Hooch." The two boys chorused before they began to be handed broom after broom as the other students left the area.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Sev?" asked Lily, who stood with Alice and Lupin.

"No, no, you go on ahead." Severus said trying not to give off any sound of straining as he carefully carried the stack of brooms away, following Potter into the adjoining building. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Okay then, try not to be too long, okay?" Lily nodded, waving at him before leaving with the others for tea.

"She's right you know, Evans." began Potter as he started storing away the brooms. "You are a worrier-"

"How do you know, she said that?" Severus inquired. "Were you listening?"

"Only a little ..." Potter admitted before frowning at Severus' disgusted face. "I was bored, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Not earwig on someone's private conversation?" Severus prompted. "Literally anything else?" Potter just simply shrugged it off and, returned to putting the brooms away. For a few moments they worked in silence, Severus handing Potter the broom, who then found a place for it in the closet. Then Severus looked up and sighed, "Thank you, for earlier in flying lesson ... I mean ... not the earwig part."

"Hey, no problem." Potter smiled. "I felt like I owed you something after you fixed my glasses, earlier." And, with that Potter closed the closet door and began walking towards the Great Hall. "You coming, Snape?"

"Coming!" Severus called as he followed after Potter.


	11. Chapter Ten

"Rook to c, five." Severus instructed, watching as the miniature, castle made it's way down the board from it's former position; shattering the pawn that had just moments ago occupied that spot. "Check"

Lupin hummed for a moment as he scanned over the chess board, before announcing "Knight to c, five."

They both watched as the black knight sent the white rook flying off the board, Severus holding back an eager smile as he inspected each of his pieces, though he already knew what piece he was going to choose, he enjoyed the slight panicked, realization in the other boy's eyes as he recognized his mistake. "Hmm, bishop to f, seven." He heard the mournful sigh from his opponent as his bishop made quick work of his queen, whom Lupin's knight had been guarding just a move before, her head rolling off the board and onto the table.

"Good move." said Lupin, seemingly deflated in his tone.

"Pure luck, I assure you," Severus lied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just saw the opportunity and took it."

Lupin nodded to this before lowering his eyes to the board's level and peered through the line up of pieces. "Let's see-"

"What are you two nerds up to?" cut in Black as he slunk into view, his hands crammed in pockets.

"We're playing wizard chess," Lupin said, motioning to the board. "Do you want to watch?"

"That's an old man's game." snorted Black with snide smile. "But since I've got nothing better to do, I guess I'll sit in." Pulling up a nearby chair, Black sat himself down next to him, resting his chin on his palm as his eyes observed the checkered battle ground before him.

"Where's Potter?" Severus asked as he watched Lupin's pawn move just a square away from his knight.

"James?" Black shrugged. "He popped out to get something, didn't tell me where. Just said he'd be back before midnight. So, God knows. Where's Evans and Suffolk, in any case?"

"Oh, Lily and Alice are in their dorm with their roommates'," Remus answered. "They were invited to an all girls slumber party. You know, no boys allowed."

"No boys allowed, you say?" Black hummed with a mischievous smirk, raising from his chair, he headed for the stairs.

"Oh, Sirius, please don't-" began Lupin, raising from his own seat.

Severus reached out and grasping Lupin's shoulder, lowered him back down into his seat. "Keep watching, this'll be hilarious." Then seeing Remus' confused expression, he reiterated, "Just keep watching the stairs." Less than a second later, came a stuttered yelp and Sirius Black tumbled into view, landing with a soft "thud" on his backside, accompanied by gently tittering laughter from the rest of the occupants of the common room; including Lupin who tried his best to hide his amusement behind his hand, poorly.

"There's always one, every year." chuckled a seventh year boy from where he sat in the window box, playing exploding snap with his friend.

"And, every year it doesn't get any less funny." nodded the boy's friend, turning his attention back to the game. "Come on, it's your turn, Archie."

"What the heck was that about?" asked Black, rubbing his backside as he rejoined Severus and Lupin at their table, wincing slightly as he sat down.

"There's an enchantment on the stairs that stops the boys from entering the girls dorm." Severus explained, moving his knight to safety. "You know for ... certain reasons." Severus coughed, clearing his throat and his mind as he reaffirmed his mind to the game at hand.

Black gave a despondent grumble before eyeing the chess board. "Wow, Snape's completely fleecing you for all you've got in this game." he observed. "Usually, when people play they go for the quick game but looks like Snape's just messing with you."

"What do you mean?" Remus question, wrinkling his brow and trying to decide for the board like they were some kind of ancient runes.

"Well, look here," said Black gesturing to Severus' queen. "He could have easily moved into checkmate with his queen, if he moved it to the next square. And, then you have the fact that he only has four pieces missing from the board, where as you have nine, well, ... ten in Snape's next move. He's playing the long game. No mercy, huh?"

"I thought you said that wizard chess was "an old man's game"?" Severus accused, his fingernails drumming against the table.

"I used to play it with my father when I was little," Black shrugged, noncommittally. "Strategic games, stuff like that."

"That sounds nice." nodded Lupin. "I know I loved playing board games with my parents."

"Not really," Black grumbled as he push the black queen's head around the table. "He always used to chastise me all the time. Sirius, sit up straight. Why did you move your knight in range of my bishop? Are you an idiot?" At Lupin's concerned expression, Black shrugged, again. "It's okay, I've never really been close to my parents, so it doesn't really bother me."

"Not ever a little?" asked Remus.

"Nah, it's fine." said Black, giving a stretch. "Enough about me anyway, come on Remus; why don't I give you some advise on your game?"

"Oi, don't help him." Severus protested. This was his and Lupin's game.

"Oh, come on," said Black with a smug smile. "It's not like you need the help."

"Fine." sighed Severus, readjusting his strategy as he scanned the board. "But when I'm done with you, I'm going to grind your king into a pile of dust."

"Ohhh," chuckled Black. "fighting words, Snape. I like it."

They played for almost half an hour, Black whispering advise to Lupin as Severus marched his troops across the board. He readied himself for the final blow to Lupin's forces when a shiver ran down his body as a cold blast of wind past through him as though he was nothing more than air. "What the heck was that?" asked Severus, looking round the almost completely empty room with most of the residents already in bed. As he looked he spotted the portrait hole closing but no one stepped through, only cold air.

"Now, now, come on." protested Black tapping his finger against the table. "It's your turn, Snape."

"Sorry but didn't you two see that?" Severus said turning back to their game.

Black and Lupin shared a quizzical look before Lupin spoke up, "What do you mean, Severus? See what?"

"The portrait hole opened but no one came through." Severus explained, indicating over his shoulder with his hand.

"You're seeing things, Snape." Black condemned, shaking his head. "That portrait hole only opens when someone uses the password. Why would someone use it and not come in?"

"Well, it is almost half twelve." yawned Lupin. "Maybe you minds just playing tricks?"

"I know what I saw." Severus muttered more to himself than to anyone else as he glared down at the board. But then again, maybe Black and Lupin had a point, it was late after all. "Queen to a, eight." He watched as his queen moved into position, diagonal to Lupin's king, trapping him in place with his bishop and knight. "Checkmate." The king's hands loosened on his sword and clattered to the checkered board, signaling the end to the game.

"Good game." Lupin smiled, extending his hand across the board to him which both took Severus of guard and, strangely made him feel, ... humbled by the gesture.

"Erm, thank you," nodded Severus taking Lupin's hand in his own, being careful not to crush his hand as he had done to Potter's as he shook it. "Remus."

At hearing his name, Lupin's smile turned into a bright, beam made of pearly, white, teeth. "Anytime, Severus." he said before pulling his hand away and began to pack up the chess board. Severus reached over to help, when his hand was gently pushed away. "No, no, I lost. I'll put it away."

"Are you sure?" Severus questioned.

"I'm sure," nodded Lupin. "besides, there's always next time."

"Yes, yes, well this all good but I'm going to hit the hay." interrupted Black with a stretch.

"You're only sour because you lost." Severus pointed out, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Whatever, Snape." Black shrugged but then peering down his nose at him, he flashed a quick smile. "Come on, I'm off to bed. And, you should too before you start seeing things, again."

"What? Like: pink elephants on parade?" Severus suggest as they climbed the stairs together.

"Pink elephants?" said Black, raising a brow to Severus.

"Oh, it's a, muggle thing." Severus explained reminding himself that Black had been raised in the wizarding world by pureblood parents, therefor he wouldn't have had the exposure to muggle movies that Severus had.

"Muggles are into weird things, these days." Black shook his head.

"No, no. It's from a movie about a baby elephant, who's born with giant ears and he meets this mouse and they get drunk and see pink elephants and, ..."Severus stopped after seeing Black's confused face becoming wrinkled as he became more and more confused with each word. "You know, saying it out loud, it does sound crazy." Then reaching the top of the stairs, they found their dorm and pushed open the closed door, only to share a gasp.

"I was wondering when you lot where going to show." began Potter from where perched on the edge of the bed, his bed covered in all kinds of sweet treats: treacle tarts, muffins, cakes and on the bedside table sat a pitcher of pumpkin juice and four glasses. "Where's Remus? We can't start until he get's here."

"Start what? And, where'd you get all of this?" Severus said, gesturing to the pile of food.

"Well, I just happened across the school's kitchen and, the house elves were all so eager to help out." Potter told them with an fake, innocent looking shrug. "And, I heard about the girls having their own little party, so, I thought: why don't we have our own. A sort of midnight feast. What do you think?"

"Sounds good, to me." Black declared, rubbing his hands together, excitedly.

"Hang on a moment," Severus began, rubbing his chin as a thought occurred to him. "How did you get all of this up here from the kitchens without us seeing you?"

"You were all so enraptured in your game of wizard chess and, I didn't want to disturb you, so I left you alone." Potter explained but something about what he said didn't ring true to Severus but before he could question Potter further, his line of thought was interrupted. "Ah, there you are Remus. Come in and close the door behind you. We don't want every Tom, Dick and Harry turning up on our doorstep." And, with that interruption, Severus let the thought slid for then and helped himself to a treacle tart his younger self had been eyeing hungrily since he had entered the room.

Later that night, Severus once again found himself caught in a flurry of memories. And, yet again the memories seemed to have lost all colour. His first day of classes, being separated from Lily, feeling isolated from the rest of the class. Yes, there had been Avery and Mulciber but, they weren't what Severus would call "friends". Remembering, how little respect he had had because he was the only halfblood among purebloods and, feeling he had to work twice as hard just to prove himself. Then, ... then there was his first flying lesson which caused Severus to wince as his younger self was throw about in the air while madam Hooch tried her best to instructed him and, the rest of the class dissolving into fits of laughter as a result. He pulled his eyes away, not wanting to see anymore. He knew what happened and, he didn't need a reminder.

But unlike the night before, when the memory faded to black, it instead shifted until he was standing outside of number seven Spinners End; the rain falling around him but, not one drop hit him. Spotting his younger self peering through the clouded window of their living room; he asked "Why are we here? There is nothing comforting about this place."

"That's true." His younger self confirmed, meeting his eyes. "But our conversation with Sirius earlier, brought me here. Do you remember this day?"

Severus raised a singular brow and looked through the window, seeing a very, very, small Severus Snape sat in front of their family television. Something that his father had gotten cheap from a friend and, the only reason they had been able to afford one at all. Wanting to get closer Severus' older self passed through the window and into the living room.

Peering over the top of the worn looking sofa, Severus noted the broken remote control and, it was then that he also heard the loud and angry voices coming from the kitchen. With a snarl, he went to retrieve his wand but stopped when he felt a small hand clasping his own. Looking down, he saw his eleven year old self shaking his head. "It's no use, this is our memory, remember. You can't use your magic here." Severus sighed heavily, looked back down at the small child that couldn't have be more than five years old, who watched the kitchen door anxiously. "Do you remember this, now?"

"It's the day we realized, we had powers." the potions master observed. "Dumbo had just finished playing on the BBC and, father had gone to change the channel to ITV because the rugby game was on. But he knocked the remote onto the floor and it had broken."

"He was so mad." his younger self nodded. "And, he started yelling at mother as if it was her fault."

"Just wanting it to stop." Severus mumbled as the sound of arguing becoming louder.

"We thought that if we could somehow fix the remote, ... he'd stop yelling." the eleven year old concluded and, turning their attention back to the five year old, who was shaking on the carpet; tears spilling down his face as he observed the shatter remote. Then hesitantly, he waved his hand above the broke pieces which began to gather together almost out of magnetic compulsion, until once again there was a whole, fully restored, television remote control. The five year old then peered down at his upturned palm with a gasp but then shaking his head, he pushed himself to his feet. "Dad! Daddy!" he called to the kitchen door. "The remote's working again!"

Severus' older self straightened up to his full height as his father pushed open the door, towering above the underfed child. He then swiped the remote from his trembling hands and, walking over to the sofa, he pressed the channel button; switching it to channel three. "Huh? I swear, I broke this thing." Tobias grumbled before sinking back into his seat on the sofa. "Eileen! Fetch me a beer, woman! The games on!"

"Y-yes, dear." his mother answered from the other room.

The small child then pattered off to the kitchen, closely followed by his two older selves. "Mummy." the little boy whispered as he approached the young witch, who was pulling free a glass, beer bottle from the refrigerator.

"Yes, Severus?" Eileen answered as she rummaged through the kitchen draws for the bottle opener.

"Mummy, I fixed the remote for daddy." the little boy said, excitably with a broad grin. "I, ... I think I used magic, mummy."

Eileen froze in her actions, placing the bottle opener down on the counter top and, turned to her son; kneeling down to his eye level. "That's ..." she sighed, sadly. "That's wonderful, darling."

"Mummy, why are you sad?" the five year questioned.

"I'm not sad, sweetie." Eileen lied, forcing herself to smile. "It's good that you can do magic but ... just don't do it around your father."

"Why?" said Severus' much younger self.

"Because daddy doesn't like magic." she stated, simply. "So, let us keep this between the two of us, okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay, mummy." the boy nodded, though it was obvious that he still didn't understand.

"That's my cleaver, boy." his mother beamed, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Eileen! Beer!" bellowed his father from the other room.

"Coming!" called Eileen, quickly opening the beer and passing straight through Severus' older self as she went to hand her husband his drink, in hopes that it might cool his temper. 

The memory faded to black as Severus cracked open his eyes, finding himself in his scarlet and gold draped, four poster bed, once more.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Lily gave a loud, yawn at his side as Severus made his way to his first potions lesson of the year. "Just Potions and Charms today, Lily." he informed his friend as they climbed down the stairs, leading to the dungeons.

"Good," nodded Lily with another long, yawn. "I should not have stayed up as long as I did. I'm exhausted."

"You almost fell into your bowl of cornflakes, this morning." he remembered, thinking back to that morning in the Great Hall, where he had just managed to wake her before her hair had touched the milk. "What'd you get up to last night, anyway?"

"Oh, you know." yawned Lily, flashing her newly, painted, nails at him. "The usual things you do at a girls slumber party. We painted each others' nails, played some games. Rebecca Grant brought a radio from home, so we listened to music. It was pretty fun. Wished you and Remus could have come; I think you would have liked it."

"Are you implying that I would like having my nails done?" Severus questioned as they stopped outside the potions laboratory.

"You never know, you might be the next Edna Everage." Lily laughed, nudging him in his ribs.

"I don't think I've ever professed to wanting to become a drag queen." Severus said with a clear of his throat. "Thank you, very much."

"Oh, I don't know." began Lily, trying to hide her obvious amusement behind her hand. "Some high heels, lipstick and curlers should do it."

"Shh!" Severus shushed, holding his finger in front of mouth as more people started to turn up. "Not so loud."

With a grunt and a roll of her eyes, Lily sighed, "Fine, I'll leave you're fragile, masculinity alone." Then reaching over, she pinched his cheek and shaking it, in a manner befitting an overbearing, grandmother.

With a grumble of his own, Severus rubbed his cheek before reaching over with his own pinching finger and grabbed her face, pulling at it; only for her to quickly retaliate. Pinching his cheek, fiercely with her sharp nails, causing him to let go. "Stop, stop, you win." He lisped, desperately.

"What's that, Sev?" she teased. "That, I Lillian Evans, am the greatest person in world?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Severus said, hurriedly. "Just, please let me go." He was more than relieved when she finally let go, and rubbed his cheek which had started to feel numb. "You're lethal with those nails of your's."

"I'll get them filed to a sharp point, next time." she giggled, wiggling her fingers at him.

"W-where's Alice, anyway?" Severus noted, changing the subject.

"Oh, she's in the girl's bathroom." Lily began. "She forgot we had potions today and had false nails put on, so she's trying to remove them before class." They shared a cringed filled expression at thought of Alice pulling here fake nails off, one by one. Most classes and places around the school were open to such things but the potions classroom had very strict credentials and, for good reason. One false nail or fake eyelash or piece of jewelry in their cauldron could easily spell disaster, for any unfortunate student. He couldn't count the times as a professor, his older self had had to deal with whining, dunderheaded, morons claiming it was "unfair" that they couldn't wear what they wanted in his class. Not seeming to realize that the rules had been in place before he had been a teacher and; was there for a reason.

===

"My cuticles are ruined." complained Alice from her seat behind Severus and Lily's, holding her hands out in front of herself. "Look at them. I'm never wearing fake nails, again."

"Oh, they don't look that bad," whispered Lily as she held Alice's hand, her eye's sweeping over each individual nail. "I'll tell you what, how's about after charms, I'll see if we can borrow Kirsty Pollard's nail kit and some polish. You wont be able to tell."

"I thought you were going to the library with me, after charms?" Severus interrupted, leaning over the back of his chair.

"Oh, yeah." Lily gasped then taking a moment to think, she continued, "Well, erm ... it should only take us, what? Fifteen minutes at the most?" she turned to Alice, who nodded before looking back to Severus with a smile. "So, why don't you pick something out for us to read and I'll meet you there?"

Though, reluctant, Severus nodded. He knew that Lily need and was more than entitled to her own space to be able to do activities with others and he respected that. But ever since their reunion on platform nine and three quarters his older self felt very protective of her. Not wanting to fail her the way he had done before but, he also needed not to become dependent on her. After all, they couldn't be together a hundred percent of the time.

"Wands away and eyes front." instructed Professor Slughorn as he filed his way through the center isle, making his way up to the front of the classroom. The classroom fell silent as their teacher took to the blackboard. "Now, my name is Professor Slughorn and it is my job to instruct you in the field of potion making. It is a strict and precise art. Anyone found fooling around in my classroom will be removed. While you are in my classroom, you will behave in an intelligent and responsible manner." He then took up the chalk, "Today, we will start with the first and most basic potion: Cure For Boils which you will all find on page five in your copies of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Begin."

Cracking open his copy, Severus laid it on the table and set to work ordering the various ingredients. Taking six snake fangs, he added them to his mortar and began to grind them up into a fine powder. Though for his younger and more inexperienced self, this was his first time making such a concoction; the potion master side of his brain seemed to ignite into life and, his hands began to move automatically, like clockwork.

Severus sat himself back down onto his stool. With the potion brewing for forty minutes, Severus felt rather content with his workings. "Erm, Sev?" came Lily's voice at his side.

"Yes, Lily?" Severus answered, not looking round but instead enjoying the sounds of burbling cauldrons as he closed his eyes, feeling rather relaxed.

"I was just wondering, what can I do?" Lily questioned. "After all, it seems like you've done the first part yourself. Do you want me to do part two?"

Severus eyes snapped open, alert. He'd forgotten that it was suppose to be a team effort. So many years, working on his potions independently; since his N.E.W.T.s and then as the schools potions master. He'd completely forgotten about Lily. "Sorry, Lily." he floundered, slightly "Y-you could, maybe, do the second part when the potions finished brewing. If you want to, that is?"

"I'm worried about you." Lily admitted, looking him over, skeptically.

"What? Why?" Severus asked.

"You've been a bit more scatterbrained, recently." Lily said, looking off into the distance as she thought for a moment silently before continuing. "I mean, you're usually very, organised but since we started school you've gotten more forgetful and spacey. Is something going on, Sev? You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, Lily." Severus nodded as he took in her words, mulling them over in his mind and thinking about the right response. "I guess, I'm just trying to get into the flow of things at the moment, you know? I mean, I've been waiting years to finally come here and, now I am here; it's still a bit overwhelming. But, I will try to be less "spacey" in the future."

Lily gave a thoughtful, "hum" before turning back to their bubbling cauldron. "Alright but you tell me if somethings not right, okay?"

"I will, Lily." Severus hummed, feeling a little guilty about lying to her. But he couldn't very well tell her about what was really going on. Well, you see Lily; I'm from an alternate future where the world has turned to shit and you're dead. Now I'm on a mission that may very well kill me while also being a composite of an eleven year old boy and a man in his late thirties. That didn't sound dodgy at all.

===

"I'll swing by the Library as soon as I've finished helping Alice." called Lily with a wave as she walled with Suffolk towards Gryffindor tower. "See you in a bit, Sev."

"See you in a bit, Lily." Severus waved back as his friend dissapeared around the corner and out of sight; feeling his heart suddenly squeeze tightly in his chest, making him want to run and peer around the corner and make sure she was okay and that everything was still real. But he suppressed the feeling. He didn't want to come across as some sort of crazed stalker. That wasn't the type of person he was. That was the kind of shit Potter would have pulled, following Lily around, trying to bully her into dating him. Severus shivered at the memory and forcefully pushed it away before heading off in search of the school's library.

Once he had registered with Master Phelps, the librarian for his library card; Severus wandered the shelves until he found the section he had been looking for. "Muggle fiction." he sighed as a spike of nostalgia struck him hard. It had been his favorite section baring maybe the Dark Arts section. It was a section, not only for muggle-born students but also for students who wished to study the books as part of their Muggle Studies or just out of curiosity. And, of course, to stop the purebloods from complaining they had also introduced a section specific to wizarding fiction. Severus had read from both sections being both a halfblood and curious but over all; he had found he preferred muggle fiction. It just seamed so much more whimsical than wizarding fiction as well as being much more diverse in genres. But ... he had not dared to set foot anywhere near the section ever since ... the incident ... And, had taken to studying more instead of delving in the sweat release of escapism.

He lazily brushed his fingers against the books' spines as he walked down the section; his eyes scanning over the titles as he went. "Hey, Snape. What you up to?" interrupted a very familiar voice to his ears.

"Hello, Black." he greeted, not looking away from the shelves upon shelves of books. "I'm looking for a book to read with Lily, if you must know."

"Why?" Black asked as he came to join him.

Severus sighed, heavily "Because every Friday after Lily got back from muggle school; she would bring a book with her and we would sit and read it together: Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea, The Hobbit, James And The Giant Peach. Stuff like that. It's kind of a tradition of ours, I guess."

"Muggle fiction, huh?" Black observed. "Sounds as weird as the pink elephants thing you were talking about the other day, I think I'll pass."

"They're not all fantasy and adventure." Severus tried, scanning the shelf for examples. "Westerns?" Black simply gave a dramatic, fake, yawn and began to walk away. "Political satires and observations?" Black yawned louder and all but disappeared out of sight. Then spotting H. G. Wells' War Of The Worlds, he shrugged "Aliens?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Black peering back round the bookcase, curiosity etched onto his face. "What the heck is an el lion?"

Severus turned to face Black, his face a mirror of passiveness but inside he felt rather smug. "An A-Lee-on is a being from another planet or Galaxy."

"From another Galaxy?" Black almost whispered in intrigue, moving closer to Severus.

"Well, space is vast." Severus said with another shrug. "So their could possibly be other beings out their, maybe even on a planet like our own. You never know."

"Okay, I admit that does sound interesting." admitted Black.

Turning back to the shelves momentarily, Severus plucked War Of The Worlds of the shelf and tapped it with his finger. "Fancy a read?"

===

"But as I looked, I saw something moving inside the shadows: gray movements, then two glowing disks that looked like eyes. Then something came out like a little grey snake. It was as thick as a walking stick, and it coiled up and wriggled in the air towards me. Then-"

"Sev?"

Severus jumped in his seat while Black gave startled yell at his side, promptly followed by a stern look from Master Phelps, accompanied by a "Shh!" Looking up he smiled as he tried to calm his pounding heart, taking in Lily's face. "Oh, Lily. It's you." he smiled, happily.

"Of course it's me, I told you I'd swing by." Lily said, folding her arms. "What did you think I'd forget?"

"Evans, never do that again." voiced Black, who had regained some of his usual cool composure. "You scared the crap out of me. These tendrils where coming out of this A-Lee-on cylinder, thingy."

"You already started reading without me?" Lily prompted, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Sorry, w-we ... I don't mind starting from the beginning. We are only a couple of pages into the book anyway." Severus tried to reason then remembering Black's presence, he turned to him and added, "If that's okay with you, Black?"

Black frowned for a moment as he thought about the offer before answering with a huff, "Fine. But don't take too long, I want to know what happens."

Lily smiled at this and occupying the seat on Severus' other side, he flipped back to the first page and began again to read, "Book One: The Coming Of The Martians. Chapter One: The Eve Of War. No one would have believed that in the last years of the nineteenth century, Earth was being watched closely by intelligences greater than man's and yet as mortal as his own."


	13. Chapter Twelve

The October sun lazily rose in the sky as Severus made his way down towards the empty, patch of field hidden away from the castle; broom in hand. With the first quidditch match of the year just around the corner, Potter had been more obnoxiously vocal than usual about the sport, making Severus want to sever off his ears and roast them on a spit. But it had reminded him and given him the needed push to do something he had been putting off for a while. Practicing making a u turn on a broom.

He had certainly improved since their first few weeks of classes and he at least wasn't as bad as the walking disaster, Pettigrew had been. But he still wasn't keen of the classes. While Severus had been trying his best to pull off his u turns as uniformly as possible, Potter had managed it effortlessly and had even thrown in some loop de loops for a side order of showboating. So, Severus had gone to madam Hooch that morning and had asked if he could use one of the broomsticks for some flying practice. She had of course, supported his "enthusiasm" and had told him that as long as he took care with the broomstick; he could borrow it for as long as he needed, providing that he returned it to the broom closet before tea time that afternoon.

Taking in a deep, clearing, breath, Severus mounted his broom. Kicking off from the ground, Severus flew forwards and, signalling with his hand, he turned one hundred and eighty degrees and flew down the imaginary, parallel line to his starting path before once again making his slightly, clumsy turn back to the beginning. "Let's try that again, shall we?" Severus whispered to himself with an annoyed grunt.

===

Making the turn for what he believed was the twenty third time, Severus gave a frustrated snarl, his palms were sweaty and his backside had long since gone numb. "Come on Severus, you've done this before." he asserted to himself. "Come on, one more try. You can do this-"

"So, this is were you scurried off to."

Severus halted in his flying with a start, overbalancing and causing him to fall sideways off his seat; clinging upside down to his broomstick.

Even upside down, he could easily make out the amused look on Potter's face. "Push off, Potter." Severus said as he scrambled to right himself and continued his practice with renewed concentration. "I'm not in the mood for you're nonsense, right now."

"I was just wondering what you were up, that's all." Potter protested, folding his arms as he stood nearby watching Severus as he made his turn. "Sirius is still in detention with Professor Binns and Remus has gone off with Evans and Suffolk. So, I thought that I'd come and see what you were up to."

"That's nice." Severus ground out, trying to concentrate solely on his broom work.

"What exactly is it that you're trying to do, anyway?" Potter asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Giving an exasperated, groan; Severus lowered himself down to the ground and dismounted his broom.

"I didn't say you had to stop," Potter continued as Severus turned to leave. "Hey, don't leave. I was only asking what you were doing, that's all."

Severus stopped in his tracks and turning to face Potter, "If you must know, I've been trying to preform a u turn that doesn't look like complete arse. But it's kind of difficult to do with some bell end yammering in my ear when I'm trying to concentrate on not fucking myself over! Just hoping against hope that you'd take the hint and FUCK OFF!" Severus sucked in a few deep, lungfuls of air as he tried to catch his breath.

Looking to Potter, he noticed his glasses had slid down to the end of his nose, his eyes fluttering open of closed, quickly. "Fuck me." Potter gasped. "Where the bloody hell did that come from? I mean, I know I've been a bit more talkative recently but, calling me a bell end and telling me to f off. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Severus rested his forehead against the broomstick handle and sighed, "Y-you're right." Then with huge and bitter reluctance from his older self, he added, "I'm-I'm sorry. It's not okay to take my frustrations out on you."

Potter lifted his glasses up off his face before resting them once more on the bridge of his nose with small, smile. It wasn't the obnoxious, know it all smile or the malicious smile that the potions master had come to fear and despise. Instead, it seemed almost, gentle. Then Severus watched as the other boy moved towards him and grasp hold of the broom which Severus hesitantly, relinquished. "How many times have you practiced that one turn?"

"I-I lost count after eighteen." he admitted, feeling heat spread across his face in embarrassment.

"Bugger me." Potter said. "No wonder you freaked out. I think I'd go spare after only ten." Then giving Severus' sleeve a few gentle, pulls, he beckoned him to follow. "Come on, I think you should give it a rest for now. Try again when your head's clearer."

===

"James is right, you know?" Remus nodded as his eyes scanned over his opened textbook before taking a quick flurry of notes on his parchment while Severus doodled on the corner of his book across from him. "After all, you don't want to become a martyr to you're work, do you?"

"I suppose not." Severus humphed as his eyes scanned round the almost empty common room. "But it's alright for him. He doesn't have to worry about flying or transfiguration classes. It just comes to him." It was then he noticed the amused smile playing on Lupin's face. "What?"

"Severus Snape, are you jealous of James?" Lupin accused, gesturing to Severus with his quill.

"I'm not jealous." he scoffed, folding his arms and turning away. "I just find it so annoying, how easy he's able to do things. It doesn't help that he's constant;y rubbing it in how much "better" he is at it-"

"So that's why you've been so pissy with me." 

Severus stiffened in recognition, not wanting to look over his shoulder as he felt Potter sit down next to him at the table. "You weren't suppose to hear that."

"It's a bit late now, isn't it?" there was a pause before Potter continued. "You know if you needed help, you could have just asked. I mean, I helped you out in our first class or did you think it was a one off?"

"Thanks but I don't need your help." Severus grumbled. "I'll do it on my own."

"You mean, like earlier today when you sent yourself to the brink of insanity, trying to do that one turn?" Potter spat. "Sirius was right about you, you are stubbornly, prideful at times."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Severus shot back, raising quickly from his seat to loom over the other boy.

"It means, you!" began Potter, also raising from his seat.

"Well, it's all very well and good for you." Severus snapped. "You don't know what it's like to have to work twice as hard as everyone else in class and, even then to know you're still not good enough!"

"Boy, Snape, for a smart person you can be really stupid, sometimes." Potter retorted then taking a clearing breath, his face smoothed out. "I do know what it's like. My families' business is in potions. And, I'm not exactly adept at it. But my parents expect me to do well. So, I study my arse off, day in day out. And, even then I'm only making average. " Potter turned his eyes towards the table, drumming his fingers against the wooden surface. "I've seen you in those classes, you know? Brewing potions, like nobody's business. Getting perfect a pluses. And, knowing that I'll probably never do as good as you are and, it pisses me off."

Severus didn't know what to say or think and instead, he sank back down into his chair and slumped over the table; resting his head on his folded arms. A migraine working it's way across his brain. 

He felt the presence of Potter sitting down in the neighboring chair before a hand squeezed his shoulder, shaking it a little. "What are we going do with you then?" Potter teased, playfully. "Put you in a bag, shake you up and see which end falls out first?" Severus raised his forehead off his arms and turned to Potter with a quizzical look. "Erm, my mother says that to me sometimes whenever I'm annoyed or upset about something." He then cleared his throat. "Not that I get upset about stuff. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Severus mumbled. "I know what you mean."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry made an error of judgement. So, now Quidditch is before Halloween. :3

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement on the cold autumn morning as quidditch season had arrived on the school grounds. With the first match being between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, naturally the Gryffindor table was a hive mind of excitability, none more so than Potter; who was practically bouncing in his seat. "Jazminda, go long!" called the seventh year, Gryffindor captain, Archie Chapel as he sent the Quaffle flying over the Hufflepuff table.

"Got it!" called back the rather petite, fifth year, Jazminda Kaur, who had to jump in order to make the catch. "Ripley, coming your way!" She then threw it underhandedly to the other end of the Great Hall, where Sebastian Ripley stood, ready. But as he went to make his catch, the, sixth year, Ravenclaw chaser Alison Phelps jumped in front of him.

"Intercepted!" she boasted, proudly as she then proceeded to run with the ball, promptly being chased by Ripley.

"Severus?" came Remus Lupin's voice at his right side.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Severus admitted, turning to face the other Gryffindor. "did you want something?"

"Could you pass the apricot jam, please?" Remus asked, indicating the jar on Severus' left side.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Severus maffled, picking up the jar and passing it over to Lupin.

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin smiled as he took it eagerly before scooping a spoon of jam onto his toast, spreading it thickly with his knife.

"HEADS UP!" came a shout, making them both jump as they jointly looked up to see the red quidditch ball hurtling towards Lupin, who quickly dropped his knife with a frightened yell and covered his face with his hands.

Severus' younger self felt a strange, instinctual impulse take over him as his older self quickly tracked the projectile's path and his sharpened reflexes took hold, stopping it short of it's intended destination. "Are you okay, Remus?"

Peering between his finger at Severus and noticing the Quaffle, he lowered his hands with a relieved smiled "Yes, thank you Severus. I thought-" They both jumped as out of the corner of Severus' eyes he saw Potter slam his hands down onto the table with a wide eyed awe.

"What a catch!" Potter gasped, accompanied by a round of applause from a majority of the Great Hall, who had been watching.

Holding the Quaffle up in front of his face, he felt himself shrink away as his face heated with embarrassment. Then feeling someone tugging on his robe sleeve, he chanced a look around the Quaffle to find it to be Potter. The other boy then gestured to the quidditch ball while whispering, excitably "Can-would you mind if I threw it back?"

"Erm, sure." Severus said, handing over the Quaffle, hastily. Very much wanting the attention to be taken from him. "I'm not very good at throwing, anyway."

Potter took the Quaffle from him eagerly, looking as though he was about to either devour it whole or drool on it. Then turning away from them, he brought it up overhead and pulling back, he sent it soaring across the room.

"I caught it!" called Ripley from beside the Slytherin table which was accompanied by more applause and cheering.

"Good arm." Black complimented Potter, patting him on the back with a huge grin.

"Thanks," Potter smirked, rolling his shoulders. "I've been practicing." Then cracking his knuckles, he added "Today's going to be a good day, I can feel it."

Severus simply rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to his porridge he had been eating only to grimace at the realization that in all the commotion it had gone cold.

===

Although Severus would have much rather have gone back up to Gryffindor Tower and finished up his assignment for Transfiguration, he, like a vast majority of the residents of Hogwarts, made his way down to the quidditch pitch. "Who do think is going to win?" asked Alice as they climbed down the stone steps, being as careful as possible as damp leaves covered most of the paths.

"Gryffindor, I hope." Black answered.

"I don't know," began Potter with a thoughtful air to his tone. "From what I've seen of the Ravenclaw team, when they've been practicing. They've got pretty damn impressive accuracy. But Kaur and Chapel are the fastest chasers I've seen. And, Harrison and Curtis are almost identical in speed. So really, it could be anyone's game."

"Who do you think'll win, Lily?" Severus asked as they walked side by side.

"Gryffindor would be ideal, of course." Lily said "But, if I'm being honest, I don't really care who wins. I just hope that it's as fun as everyone's making it out to be."

"Oh, it is." Potter asserted.

"I think, I'll be the judge of that." chide Lily "Thank you, very much." Severus had to quickly suppress a rather smug feeling smile from his older self as they finally reached the pitch.

Turning right, Severus headed towards the stands, only to freeze when he felt a hand on his shoulder; so turning around he found it to be not one of the other Gryffindors but Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, sir?" he addressed the older wizard, respectfully.

"Good morning, Severus Snape." Dumbledore greeted him with a smile. "I trust you're keeping well."

"Yes." Severus nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Are you keeping up with your school work?" Albus inquired further.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Severus nodded again, dutifully.

"I'm glad to hear that." Dumbledore continued in a whispered tone. "I'm sure you have plans for later today but if you would be so kind as to meet me in my office after the quidditch match, I would be much obliged. As I have many things that I need to discuss with you, in private."

"Of course." Severus said, firmly.

"But for now, let us enjoy the match." Albus smiled, clapping his hands together, enthusiastically. He then went to turn towards the path leading towards the stands when he stopped and turned back to Severus. "Oh, and Severus."

"Yes, sir?" Severus questioned.

He then felt himself freeze in place as Dumbledore took him by the shoulders and steered him around, to face the path he had just come down. "The Gryffindor stands are on the other side." Albus whispered with a chuckle in Severus' ear.

Feeling slightly embarrassed by his mistake, Severus headed back down the path and followed it round until he spotted the scarlet and gold, spectators' stand. "There you are, Sev." called Lily as he climbed up the steps to join the rest of the Gryffindors. "We were wondering where you'd disappeared to."

"One minute you were behind us, the next moment you were gone." Remus informed him. "If you hadn't turned up after another five minutes, we were going to come looking for you."

"Really?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Of course, you're our friend, Severus." Remus assured him with a beam, taking Severus gently by his hand pulling him over to where the other first and second years were huddled together; very much reminding Severus of penguins in the Antarctic, grouping together for warm in their black attire.

Moving forwards to get a better look at the ground, he gripped the edge of the box, spotting Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch. Then the doors to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw changing rooms opened up and the two teams stepped out to thunderous applause. There was a brief pause before a blast from Hooch's whistle got all fifteen of them airborne. "Straight out the gate, it's Kaur of Gryffindor with the Quaffle." the announcer commentated as the fifth year headed for the Ravenclaw goalposts, closely followed by Phelps and another Ravenclaw chaser named Elizabeth Jones. "Kaur passes to Chapel - Chapel to Ripley - Ripley back to Kaur - taken by Jones. And, Ravenclaw are now in possession of the Quaffle."

"That's my big sister." whispered Awstin Jones just behind Severus, shyly.

"Cool." whispered back Frank Longbottom with a thumbs up.

"Jones passes to Phelps - Phelps back to Jones - now to Mitchel, who just narrowly missed a Bludger to the face - Mitchel lines up his shot - Carrinway misses - TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!" 

Loud mournful groans erupted from the Gryffindor stand and the Ravenclaws cheered more boisterously than before. "Pull your finger out, Carrinway!" shouted Black in an obnoxious manner. 

With an indignant snort Severus turned his face and ears away from the other boy and concentrated solely on the game at hand. "Carrinway passes to Chapel - who takes a Bludger to arm - Quaffle secured by Ripley, who's heading back down the pitch - Ripley to Kaur - Kaur takes a shot - deflected by Ravenclaw's keeper, Emilia Hill - back to Ripley, who's gonna try his luck - just over the goalpost but an respectable try from the Gryffindor. Back to Hill - Hill passes to Phelps - Phelps back to Jones - to Mitchel - back to Phelps - and now to Jones, who going for the goal - TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!" Another loud groan exploded from behind Severus at this result and the Ravenclaws roared more encouragement for their team. 

Then seeing a Bludger hurtling his way, he just managed to pull back; it missing his face by a mere inch, the gust of air that it had caused his shoulder length hair to fall in front of his face, blocking his view. Turning his head away, he went to part his hair down the middle when two fingers carefully pushed his hair out of his eyes; coming face to face with Remus Lupin. Remus then pushed his hair back, behind his ears, accidentally brushing his thumbs against Severus' cheekbones; causing a shiver to run down his neck. "Thank you." Severus thanked the other boy.

"Y-you're welcome." Remus all but whispered, in a shy manner that Severus hadn't seen for some weeks, his face becoming a little pink in the cheeks. Frowning at this in confusion, Severus turned back to the game.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Well," began Black, loudly as they flooded into the common room. "that was a long drawn out disappointment." The quidditch match had lasted just over three hours and, although Gryffindor's Paul Curtis had been the one to catch the golden snitch and end the game, Ravenclaw had another thirty points on them. It was embarrassing. And although Severus would rather have spent his time in a more productive manner, he had to admit, it was nice to get out and get some fresh air into his lungs. Then thinking about being productive, he remembered something.

So, while everyone else motioned about glumly, he sneaked away to his dormitory and finding the notebook; he flipped through to the page with passwords. Then finding the correct month and year, he read "Cinder Toffee" and storing away the notebook, he was about to leave when he paused to think. "If I go to leave, chances are they'll want to know where I'm going," he whispered to himself, thoughtfully. spotting his book bag sat, slumped besides his chest of draws and he smiled at. Picking it up, he pulled over the strap and headed out the door.

After descending the stairs, he looked around the packed common room until he spotted her. "Lily, can I ask you to do something for me?" he asked his best friend, quietly not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Of course you can, Sev." Lily nodded. "What's up?"

Checking around him, to make sure no one was in ear shot, he beckoned her closer with a hand motion and as soon as she leaned closer, he whispered "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me in his office about ... "home stuff". So, you know, I don't want anyone to find out about, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure." Lily nodded. "You want me to cover for you."

"If you could?" Severus managed a half smile.

"Of course." Lily smiled, sympathetically. "What do you want me to tell people?"

"Erm, could you tell them that I've gone to the library? If they ask?" Severus proposed.

"That's why you got your book bag." she pointed out. "Clever."

"Thanks." He said. "I didn't want to tell one of the others that I was going to library just in case they wanted to go with me and ... yeah."

"Got it." Lily said, giving him a salute. "Good luck with Dumbledore."

"Thanks, Lily." he thanked her, only to blush a second later as she pulled him into a warm embrace before letting go. "See, you in a bit then."

"See you, Sev." she smiled, waving him off as he disappeared out of the portrait hole and onto the seventh floor, the portrait of the fat lady hiding him from sight as he headed for the headmaster's office.

He thoroughly hated lying to Lily like that but he, Professor Severus Snape had learned over the years as spy and double agent for the Order that sometimes lies were a necessary evil that he would have to weave them carefully and precisely. It was a craft he had all but perfected. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. And he just hoped the guilt would be outweighed by the benefits. 

Stepping towards the gargoyle that sat, blocking the stairs up to the office, he wasted no time "Cinder Toffee.". The gargoyle quickly scuttled out of the way as Severus passed it and mounted the stairs. 

"Come in, Mr Snape." called Dumbledore from the other side of the office door.

So, opening the door, Severus stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "You wished to speak to me Professor?" he prompted, stepping towards the desk where Albus sat, pouring over documents filled with small cursive writing.

"Yes, Severus. If you'd care to take a seat?" the headmaster offered, not looking up from his papers. "Forgive the clutter, these papers arrived just moments before you did."

"Anything of significance?" Severus questioned as he took a seat.

"A new bylaw that Minister Jenkins wishes to propose at the next ministry meeting, on Wednesday." Albus answered as he lifted one of the pages off the desk and brought it closer to his face. Then seemingly done with his inspection of the papers, he filed them together and placed them away in his desk draw before turning his eyes to Severus. "But that can wait for now, we have much more pressing matters to attend to in the meantime."

"Yes, headmaster?" Severus prompted.

"Since our last meeting, I have gone through the memories of my future self and had been able to study them closely." Dumbledore began, removing his half moon spectacles, he tapped them against his lips. "They are troubling to say the least but they present us with hope and several opportunities of intervening."

"Good." Severus nodded, happy to be finally hearing something after almost two months of nothing. "So, you have formulated a strategy, to combat this?" 

"I believe so." Albus said, replacing his spectacles on his crooked nose. "However, accumulating one's thoughts into a plan of action is simpler than putting the plan into motion."

Severus sighed at this, "Indeed."

"I have decided that we should take care of the lingering threat beneath our very noses." Dumbledore announced.

"Headmaster?"

"Severus, I must entrust you to prepare for me the Restorative Draught."

"Sir?"

"There is a basilisk hidden within this castle and I intend to deal with it as swiftly as possible." Albus informed him, sternly.

"Not to challenge your word, sir." Severus began. "But do you think that is the correct course of action, right now? Why not deal with much more pressing matters first: such as the horcruxes?-"

"That reminds me," the headmaster interrupted, rounding his desk and coming to stand next to Severus. "Later tonight at ten o'clock, would you be able to meet me at the boathouse? Bring some warm clothes and your wand. We have work we need to attend to."

"Headmaster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I'm hoping to write something longer next.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a much longer chapter.

What is that old goat up to? Severus' older self thought to himself as he dressed quickly in his dorm's bathroom while the other boys slept in the adjacent room. The quidditch match seem like it had been days ago, even though it had only been that morning. He slipped his wand into his second hand jeans pocket, scowling at his left trouser leg's hem that had a large hole in the back of it which caused the hem to get caught under his shoes. He was surprised that the piece of hem hadn't already tore off. Then pulling on his black jacket that was two sizes too big, he left the bathroom, tip toeing down the center of the room and out the door without waking one of the others and alerting them to his actions.

Sneaking out of Gryffindor tower, he just managed muffle his shocked gasp when he heard a voice behind him, "Isn't it a bit late to be out of bed?" His heart pounding in his ear, he turned around only to find that it was just The Fat Lady.

"I'm meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Severus informed her, hoping she would simply nod and go on with whatever it was she had been doing beforehand. The headmaster hadn't issued him with a permission form as to why he was out after dark. Either he had forgotten or he didn't think it was necessary.

"Very well, very well." said The Fat Lady with a dismissive gesture of her hand. "But I cannot be certain that I'll be here when you get back."

Shrugging at this Severus descended that stairs hastily, dodging in and out of corridors and passageways as he saw fit. It wasn't until he reached the second floor that he rounded a corner, heading towards the second floor landing to head down to the first floor when an icy chill ran down his spine. "Who's there?" asked a gruff and grizzly voice. Panic struck his younger self hard and fast, Severus' older self trying his best to calm the younger person's emotions to no avail as the eleven year old fled down the corridor. Making it to the door leading to the landing, he grasped the handle, pulling it frantically, only to find it was jammed or locked or both. putting his left foot up against the wall, he yanked it harder, the door hinges rattling as he did so. "I've got you now. Come out." came the disembodied voice of the caretaker Mr Pringle.

Then suddenly remembering he was in fact a wizard, he went to retrieve his wand from his pocket when a hand clamped tightly around his mouth muffling his shocked gasp and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards, tucking him away behind a nearby suit of armor, just as Mr Pringle rounded the corner; lantern raised. "Huh?" the caretaker mumbled, raising his lantern and squinting around the corridor before snorting, "Blasted hearing. I'm getting too old for this job." He then slumped off and out of sight.

Confused and finding his eyes had somehow become blurred, he reached out as if to try and swat away the blurry patterns before his eyes, only to freeze as his fingers brushed against soft fabric instead of clear air. An invisibility cloak? Then ... Peering over his shoulder at his rescuer, he found it to be James Potter, himself. Like father, like son. Remembering back to the Potter brat's third year, he did not doubt this was the exact same cloak he had found that fateful night at the roots of the Whomping Willow.

James Potter smiled, smugly at him before letting him go and removing his hand from Severus' mouth. "You're welcome."

"Not that I'm ungrateful but what are you doing here?" Severus asked, quietly just in case Pringle was still nearby.

"I could ask you the same question." replied Potter, gesturing to Severus' clothes.

"Touché." Severus acknowledged. "Erm, thanks for saving my butt back there, it's been nice. But I have somewhere I need to be." Bending over, he found the hem of the cloak and pulled it up and off himself.

"Oh?" asked Potter, who was now no more than a disembodied head, floating along besides him. "Is that right?"

"Yes, so I suggest that you go back to Gryffindor tower." Severus informed the other boy.

"What if I wanted to go with you?"

Severus froze. "What?"

"What if I wanted to go with you?" Potter repeated as he turned to face Severus with a mischievous smile.

"No. No." Severus sucked in a sharp breath. "No. Go back to Gryffindor tower or wherever you where going. You can't come with me."

"Why not?" Potter probed further, grating heavily of Severus' nerves.

"Because ...." Severus tried to quickly come up with a reason without having to actually give the real reason. "Because ... You just can't, okay?" Sighing heavily, he continued. "This is a place and a thing I have to go and do, by myself." Wiping his right hand over his face, he sighed again. "If I could take you with me I would. But I can't and I need you to respect that. Please?"

Potter seemed to take a moment to stop and consider his words before nodding. "Okay, Snape. But be careful. Okay? There are people who care about you, you know? Just promise you wont do anything reckless?"

Taking a second to contemplate the other Gryffindor's words, he felt a strange guilty twinge in his heart. "I'll try. And, ... thanks."

"I didn't see you and you didn't see me." Potter nodded before two disembodied hands appeared and taking, what Severus assumed to be the hem of the invisibility cloak, he pulled it over his head, disappearing completely and leaving Severus once again alone.

Removing his wand from his pocket, he whispered "Alohomora." to the door and turning the handle, he opened the door and disappeared down the flight of stairs to the first floor as he headed down to the boathouse.

Severus walked quickly but cautiously down the long winding staircase that led to his location. The tip of his wand lit, his only beacon of light as rain trickled lightly around him, his hood threatening to blot out his vision.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he finally stepped into the building and out of the rain, only to find he wasn't alone as Albus Dumbledore stood waiting for him. "Sorry, if I'm a bit tardy." Severus apologized, though he knew he only partly meant it as he knew if Dumbledore had given him the necessary permission slip, he wouldn't have almost died prematurely from a heart attack, earlier. "I almost had a run in with Mr Pringle."

"No apology necessary, Severus." Dumbledore waved off as he examined his pocket watch before closing it and putting it away in his robe pocket. "We are still making good time. Have you remembered your wand?"

"Yes, headmaster." Severus nodded, retrieving it and showing it to the older wizard before pocketing it. "May I ask why it is that we are meeting here in the boathouse?"

"It is my intent for us to use one of these boats to travel under the cover of night to shore and from there make our way outside the school's borders." Albus informed him, gesturing to a nearby vessel. "And apparate from there to the depths of West Yorkshire, where I believe the artifact will be waiting for us."

"Y-you want us to travel using the boats?" Severus asked, feeling himself growing pale at the thought as he watch the boat closest to him bob about precariously.

"I think Hagrid would notice if we were to take the thestrals and I would much rather ride in comfort at this time of night rather than taking the long walk down to the village." Albus explained.

"Are you sure?" Severus queried, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "I mean, you know what they say don't sail in bad weather."

"It's only a fine drizzle," Albus said, waving his hand dismissively. "and we're only going to be in the boat for a few minutes at the most."

Scowling at a nearby pebble, he gave it a swift kick which gave a gentle "plip" sound as it landed in the water.

"You know, Severus. There's no shame in fear." Dumbledore surmised as he stepped to Severus' side.

Severus cleared his throat and glared at the nearest boat. "Let us get it over with. Shall we?" he mumbled.

"Would you like me to enter first or wait until you've taken your seat?" Albus suggested.

Severus didn't respond, instead he cautiously clambered into the boat, quickly gripping the underside of his seat as it gently rocked at his minimalist movement. But to his surprise, it barely moved as the older wizard joined him in the boat; taking the seat facing him.

Removing his wand from his inside robes, Dumbledore tapped it against the boat, startling Severus and causing him to grip the boat tighter as the vessel gently jolted into life. "You may remove your cloak now, Mr Potter."

"Potter?" Severus gasped in a mixture of confusion and shock. Then reaching his hand out towards the middle of the boat, anger on the tip of his tongue as his fingers brushed against the familiar feeling fabric. Balling his fist in the material, he yanked it down causing it to forfeit it's owner to Severus' scrutiny. "I thought I told you to go back to Gryffindor tower?"

"I was ... until I wasn't" Potter flustered, sheepishly.

"What does that even mean?-"

"Severus, it's perfectly fine." Albus interrupted him with a smile, making Severus squint at him, confused and feeling slightly betrayed by the headmaster's decision.

Severus didn't say anything but instead he glared at Potter as if he was nothing more than mold growing on the inside of a building and carefully tucked himself away from the other boy.

"So, James, if I may? Do you understand what it is we are doing tonight?" Albus continued.

"Well, ... I heard something about an artifact?" Potter mumbled, seemingly less cocky and smug. "Am-am I in trouble?"

"No, no." Albus waved off before peering over his half moon spectacles at the other boy, his tone becoming serious, "Unless it happens again."

"Oh, um, no, sir." Potter mumbled then looking to Severus, he asked "Um, can I ask why Snape is here, sir?" He then flinched away as Severus glared at him, fiercely.

"Severus is here on my invitation." the headmaster began. "As I have taken him under my wing as my Ward, I feel that he needs to learn about things he wont experience in a classroom setting. But I have asked him to not tell anyone about our arrangements as I don't want other students to interpret this as preferential treatment. I trust he hasn't said anything about it?"

"No, nothing." said Potter, who stared at Severus with wide eyed interest. Severus himself had all but bolted upright at the word "Ward". Although he knew Albus had only said it as a cover for what was actually happening, the word still held so much weight in his mind that it demanded respect.

"Good, good." Albus nodded before standing up and stepping out of the boat and onto the grass lawn. "Now, if you would both follow me, we'll continue."

Startled slightly, Severus peered around the outside of the boat only to find that they had indeed come to a halt. "Huh?"

"What? What is it?" asked Potter also looking over the side of the boat.

With an annoyed grunt Severus climbed out of the boat following Albus and leaving Potter to quickly stuff his invisibility cloak into the pocket of his dressing gown and jump from the boat in quick pursuit. They walked only for a short moment longer before they finally reached Hogsmeade village, the lanterns and The Three Broomsticks illuminating the area. Severus watched as silently Albus reached into his inside robe pocket and removed a silver object that reminded him of a cigarette lighter and with a "click" the nearest lantern went out a ball of light leaving it and entering the curious device and, shrouding them in darkness and away from prying eyes. "If you're are both ready, I'll need you to grasp hold of my arms, tightly as we are about to apparate and I would much rather not loose one of you in transit."

Taking the lead, Severus held onto Albus' right wrist, not worrying about holding on too tightly as he knew how unusually resilient Dumbledore was. He then watched as Potter hesitantly took hold of Dumbledore's left arm. "Don't be afraid to hold on tighter, I can assure you I shall not mind. That's better." Albus commentated as Potter readjusted his grip. "Hold on." And with that Severus felt Albus' body twisting away from him but he held on; not daring to let go. Then he felt the sensation of his face being pressed tightly by some invisible forge, his lung starved of breath and his stomach churning unpleasantly until finally, it stop.

Standing in a grass field, Severus stumbled forwards, gripping hold of a nearby tree as he tried to find his footing, vomit threatening to climb his throat while he swallowed heavily pushing the acidic substance back down. The same could not be said for Potter, who he could hear retching not too far from where he was standing. "Ugh, that was horrible." Potter managed as Albus came to stand at his side, rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"There, there." Dumbledore soothed, calmly. "It's perfectly alright. Most people are sick their first time. But it does get easier the more you do it, I assure you." Then turning his head to Severus, he asked, "How are you fairing, Severus? Feeling nauseous as well?"

"A little." Severus admitted, finding his feat and going to join them, stopping about a meter away as the smell of sick permeated his nostrils. "But I'm fine, really." With the glow of the moon lighting up the field, Severus looked around finding them to be in a valley neighboring a dense looking forest and a tidy looking village or possibly a small town. Then he saw it on top of a hill, forbidding and isolated, a large manor house. Even from a distance, he recognized the vile place. "Riddle Manor."

Not taking his eyes off of the building, he took a few steps backwards, not wanting to have it in his field of view. "Severus, can you make out the path leading up into the forest?" cut in Albus' voice, snapping Severus' attention to the headmaster and Potter who was now standing nearby, no longer vomiting but still rather pale looking. 

"Erm?" Scanning the forest, he found a rather worn and weathered looking stone pathway that was mostly covered by leaves. "Yes, it's just over there. You suppose it'll be protected by magical barriers?" 

"I believe so." Albus nodded. "I would ask that yourself and James stay here while I take care of any spells that may hold us at bay or alert someone of our presence."

Severus guest that by "someone" Albus had meant the Dark Lord and nodded, reluctantly as he spared a glance at potter, who looked rather sorry for himself but Severus wasn't in the mood to humor him, nor was he in the mood to act indifferent to him. He was annoyed. More than annoyed, he was pissed. "Um, mind if I sit for bit I still feel pretty uneasy."

"Sure, there's a patch of nettles over there," Severus answered, sharply. "enjoy."

"I'm sorry." Potter mumbled, in a whining tone.

"You're sorry?" Severus questioned, appalled. "No, you don't get to be sorry. You have to earn your "sorry" before it'll mean anything more to me than the hollow shell it is."

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?" Potter said, in a desperate voice. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

"No, it's not "okay"." Severus snapped. "You disrespected my word. You disrespected me. I asked you to not follow me. And yet, here we are. And you want to brush this off like it's nothing? And that a flimsy "sorry" will suddenly patch everything up?" Turning away from Potter's stupid gawking face, he walked as far as he dared towards where Albus stood, working silently. 

Finding a patch of wild rosemary, he sat down, his fingers brushing against the purple flower heads. He didn't look around when he felt Potter sit next to him on the lightly damp grass. "I-" Potter's voice began before cutting off and leaving them once again to their silence. He heard a heavy sigh near his ear and gagged as the smell of vomit once again filled his nostrils.

"Could you at least face the other way, if you're going to sit next to me? your breath stinks." Severus complained as he plunked up the sprig of rosemary he had been examining for the past few minutes.

"Sorry." Potter muttered as out of the corner of his eyes he saw the other boy turn away from him. Again there was only silence between them as Severus sniffed at the aromatic herb. "I know you probably don't want to hear it, nor believe me when I say it but, I do feel bad for what I did and I am sorry-"

"Then why did you do it?" Severus asked, frustrated. "Why couldn't you just trust me?"

"I thought you were in some kind of trouble," Potter began. "Like you'd got involved in a gang or something-" Severus scoffed at this. "What was I expected to think? I was really worried about you. Then when I learned about what was really going on, I got curious. And yeah, I shouldn't have followed you and should have just done like you said and gone back to Gryffindor tower. But you have to believe me, it did start from a good place and with good intentions. I swear." 

Severus brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees as they continued to sit side by side. Then feeling a cool blast of air from the neighboring forest, Severus shivered as he held himself tighter, his jacket dampening his jeans. He felt something drape around his shoulder so looking over at his shoulder and finding it to be partly invisible, he wrinkled his brow. Taking hold of the offending material, he went to cast it off when he stopped and sat for a moment in silent contemplation before pulling it around his legs. Feeling himself already becoming warmer by the second. "Thank you." he said with a nod to the other boy as he looked round at him.

"You're welcome." Potter smiled. "I'll try to keep my puke breath to myself."

"Try some rosemary." he suggested offering up his earlier plucked sprig. "It might also help with your stomach."

"Thanks." Potter whispered managing a smile as he took the offered sprig and plucking one of the many needle-like leaves, he ate it. "So, ... is this a normal thing that happens a lot?"

"What? Sitting in the middle of nowhere with a guy eating rosemary not too far from where he threw up?" Severus said with a teasing smirk. "Nope, gotta say that's a new one."

"You know what I mean." Potter mumbled as he plucked two more leaves. "Professor Dumbledore taking you off on these artifact retrieval adventures or whatever they are?"

Severus sat in thought for a moment before taking up another blue flowered rosemary sprig, spinning it between his fingers. "No, usually he asks me to research something but mostly, he asks me to brew potions." he shrugged. "I don't know."

"It must be pretty great, I mean studying under The Albus Dumbledore and everything." Potter said stressing Dumbledore's name.

"It's ... a lot of hard work." Severus informed the other Gryffindor. "And it's kind of weird in a way."

"How so?" Potter questioned, meeting Severus eyes'.

"Well, ... it's kind of like having your parent working at the school. You know?" Severus tried to explain.

"I could see that." Potter nodded. "Is that why you're so hundred percent all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. Like the broom incident?"

"Ugh, please don't mention brooms or just flying lessons or flying related things in general?"

"Anyway, how's my breath smell?" Potter requested, blowing air towards him.

With hesitation he took a sniff, "Rosemary with only the slightest hint of vomit."

"So it is working." Potter noted. "Stomach's feeling a lot better too."

"That's nice to hear." Albus interrupted with a warming smile then turning back towards the just visible pathway and with his wand he gestured to it. "I believe, if my memory serves me, if we follow this path it will take us to The House Of Gaunt or at least what's left of it but we must all tread carefully."

"You think it'll be there?" Severus asked, raising from his seat on the grass as Potter stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pockets.

"I believe so." Albus nodded. "Come now, let us go."

Turning back to the other boy, Severus extended his hand towards him, "Are you coming James?"

The boy with messy jet black hair smiled, a strange brightness gleamed in his eyes as he took the offered hand and used it to stand. "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name." he observed as they both followed after the headmaster up the rather steep steps.

"Huh." Severus mumbled as they stopped outside a run down looking shack, nettles growing in bunches below the shattered windows. It had at least ten slates missing from the roof, grime covering what he perceived to be the front door.

The end of Albus' wand lit up as he raised it towards the door and there, nailed to it was a dead snake. "Ew," whispered James at his elbow. "Why would someone nail a dead snake to a door that's just ... wrong."

"Why indeed." Dumbledore murmured, though Severus suspected he secretly knew exactly what it meant. Then using his wand he slowly pushed open the door and ushered them forwards. "Step carefully the pair of you. Dark magic could still be at work. Severus, you still have your wand?"

"Yes, sir." Severus answered removing it from his pocket.

"Keep it at hand, though I doubt you'll be needing it." the Headmaster instructed. "But it is a safer bet to have it on hand, just in case."

Stepping into the dank and uninviting place, Severus gave James' upper arm a reassuring squeeze as their shoes turned up heavily set dust. "It must have been decades since anyone actually lived here." he observed, his eyes scanning the room in the dim light of Albus' wand.

"Well, whoever had lived here must have been rich at some point." James voiced at his elbow.

"What makes you say that?" Severus queried.

"You see those dining room chairs?" James pointed out to him three chairs clustered in a corner. "They're Pengrove and Wozzleton, they were worth six to seven hundred galleons per set of six, back when they were first manufactured. If they're in good condition, who knows how much they would be worth today. At least a thousand, I would wager."

"How do you know that?" Severus asked, raising a brow.

"My grandfather collects antiques." the other boy clarified with a shrug.

"Here." Dumbledore announced, beckoning for them to join him. "It's here. Below our feet."

"Beneath the floorboards?" commented James, keeping close to Severus' side.

"Keep it hidden and out of sight, I suppose." Severus reasoned.

Albus raised his and flicked it at the floorboard, prying it up and moving it to the side they caught sight of something glimmering in the wand light. Stooping down, Dumbledore scooped up the golden box, cradling it in his arm. And once more with a swift movement of his wand, the floorboard replaced itself into it's original place, looking as though it had been undisturbed.

"Is that it, headmaster?" Severus prompted, stepping closer as to inspect it himself.

"Yes, this is it." Dumbledore nodded then turning to James he offered up the box. "James, I would entrust you to hold this at least until we reach a much more savory location. But whatever you do, do not open that lid, even to glimpse at it's content. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir." James affirmed, cautiously taking the box from Albus, holding it in a way that would best prevent the lid from opening, a look of deep concentration upon his face. 

"Let us leave before there is any chance of us being discovered." Albus advised, waiting for both Severus and James to leave the property before closing the door and leading them back down the path and into the grassy field. He then turned back towards the path, wand raised.

"How are you feeling?" Severus said, eying James, who's eyes were concentrating solely on the golden container.

"Hmm? Oh, I actually feel a lot better now, thanks." James smirked.

"You know we have to apparate back to Hogsmeade, right?" Severus pointed out. Receiving a queasy look in exchange, he continued, "Don't worry, it gets easier the more you do it."

"I suppose that's reassuring. I guess?" James said in an unsure tone.

===

They arrived back at Hogwarts by fifteen minutes past eleven, if the clock tower was to be believed. It was there in the courtyard that Albus relieved the still rather pale looking James Potter of the golden box he had dutifully been guarding. "Thank you both." Dumbledore beamed at them speaking softly. "I shall take this and place it somewhere safe until it can be properly dealt with. What do you say to forty points each for your hard work?"

"Really? Thank you, headmaster." James thanked Albus with a polite bow before gripping his stomach with a groan. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I hope that your sickness subsides soon." Albus said, sympathetically. "If it hasn't passed by morning I would suggest seeking Madame Pomfrey." Then addressing both of then, he continued, "But, I suggest you should both head to your dorms for some much needed sleep. And, remember not a word to anyone about what happened tonight, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded.

"Yes, Professor." James nodded as well. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, boys." Dumbledore waved them off. " Sweet dreams."

Under the cover of the invisibility cloak the two of them made it to the seventh floor with ease, only to find the portrait vacant. So, there they sat and waited for The Fat Lady's return, Severus sharing the rosemary he had brought with him with the other boy. Until, finally, she reamurged, stumbling slightly as she went to sit in her chair. "Potted Shrew" James announced.

"W-w-what?" hiccuped The Fat Lady. "Oh? Oh, yes, of course." Swinging open, both Severus and James climbed through into the Gryffindor common room before tiredly ambling up the stairs and into their dorm. 

"Hey, erm, promise you wont tell anyone about what happened?" Severus whispered as he changed into his nightshirt. "I don't want anyone to know."

"I promise. As long as you don't tell anyone that I threw up. Twice. I don't want people to think I'm a wimp." James said, swaying a little.

"Promise." Severus replied, simply.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go throw up in the toilet." James mutter, quietly, gripping his stomach as he moved towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to hold your glasses?" Severus prompted, following behind him into the bathroom, where he was immediately handed the rounded glasses as James doubled over besides the toilet, retching heavily inside as Severus gently rubbed his back with his empty hand.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Severus poured over his notes from Transfiguration class as he scanned through his scribble covered first draft. With everything that had happened the day before he was just now getting round to penning his final draft for his assignment. It wasn't due until tuesday afternoon but he wanted it out of the way so that he could concentrate on making the Restorative Draught.

Transfiguration was not his strongest subject, nor was it his weakest but it was his most average. The theories, the philosophies, he more or less had that down, slight issues here and there, nothing serious . But the actual transfiguring, ... was what dragged down his grades. Taking up his quill, he went to start his final version when he felt another presence standing just behind his chair. Putting the quill back down into his ink pot, he turned, leaning over the back of his chair and found it to be Black. "Oh, ... er, sorry." Black began, looking slightly embarrassed at being caught, a quaffle tucked under his arm. "Didn't mean to pry."

"By that you mean: you're sorry you were noticed spying on my work." Severus returned with a raised brow, challenging Black to contradict him.

"Well, ... I wouldn't call it spying but, yeah." Black shrugged, shamelessly. "Pretty much."

"What are you doing with that quaffle, anyway?" Severus asked, nodding to the sports ball.

"Oh? I "borrowed" it from quidditch supplies." Black smirked, throwing the quaffle into the air with a spin. "I was going to see if James wanted to have some fun with it in the courtyard, you want to come, too?"

"No, thank you." Severus declined, turning back to his homework. "I have my Transfiguration homework to do, so, if you please? No more disturbances."

"Boring!" Black complained, loudly. "Well, I'm gonna go," he went to leave the common room before turning back to Severus. "Oh, by the way, it's "mutatio" not "rursus" on that second paragraph." Seeing Severus' glare, he left quickly through the portrait hole.

When Black had finally left, Severus once again picked up his quill and set about beginning his final draft before pausing and with another quick scan through, he begrudgingly made the corrections that Black had pointed out. Then dipping the nib of his quill into his ink he penned out his assignment.

===

"Hello, Severus." greeted Remus Lupin as he stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. "What are you doing cooped up in here, on such a lovely day?"

"Hello, Remus." Severus answered in kind with a roll of his eyes. "My Transfiguration homework, if you need to know."

"That's not due until tuesday." Remus laughed. "But then again, this is Severus Snape we're talking about. When you put your mind to something, you are not to be deterred. So, I shall leave you in peace."

"No, that's okay." Severus quickly said. "I've just got to write up this last sentence, and I'll be done. What was it that you wanted to do anyway?"

"Oh, really, I wouldn't be bothering you?" Remus questioned in a mixture of caution and delight. Then when Severus shuck his head, the other Gryffindor beamed happily and took the empty seat across from him. "I know it might sound boring but my mother sent me a pack of muggle playing cards and I was wondering, if you'd be interested in playing a game my grandmother taught me?"

"Sure, I don't mind playing muggle games." Severus nodded. "I just prefer playing wizarding games because I only ever get to play muggle games when I'm at home."

"You might know it then?" said Remus as he pulled free a brand new pack of cards from his trouser pocket. Removing the outer plastic wrap, he opened up the cardboard box and taking out the two jokers and instructions; he began to shuffle them. "It's called: Pontoon."

"How very fancy," Severus gently mocked. "My father just called it: twenty one."

"I'll be the dealer." Remus announced as he dealt Severus two cards face down onto the table before dealing his own.

"Is that because if we both get twenty one, you'd win by being the dealer?" Severus hypothesised as he slid his card across the table and into his hands, trying to keep a poker face as he looked at his dealt hand of a ten and a five.

"No, that's just a bonus." Remus smirked in a fiendish manner as he peered over his cards at Severus. "Your turn, first."

Severus hummed to himself as he decided whether it would be wise to stick with the fifteen he had and hope that Remus would go bust or risk twisting for the possibility of a slightly better hand and risk going bust himself? "I think, I'll twist."

Plucking the top card off the deck, Remus set it down onto the table face up. "Three."

Mentally sighing with relief, Severus picked up the card adding it to his existing hand, bringing his total to a much more precarious eighteen. Deciding it would be a fools errand to chance it, he said, "Stick."

"Hum, I think I'll stick too." Remus stated. "What do you have?"

"Eighteen." Severus said, laying his cards onto the table for Remus to inspect.

"Nineteen." Remus said, elated gathering up the cards before putting them at the bottom of the deck. "Fancy another game?"

"Why not?" Severus shrugged as he was dealt two more cards. "I don't have anything else planned for today." Picking up his cards he found them to be a four and an eight, bringing his current total to twelve. Looking over to Remus, he noted a distinct, almost pressure placed on the other boy's eyebrows. As if trying to suppress something. His observations led him to believe that Remus had either the perfect twenty one in his hands, in which case there was no way of beating him or he had twenty, in which case he would need to risk it in order to attempt a chance at winning. Figuring it would best to bite the bullet, he said, "Twist."

"Jack."

Bollocks.

===

"I would like to be the dealer now, if I may?" Severus requested. They had played seven more hands, each one Severus had lost.

"What, don't you trust me as the dealer?" Remus questioned, innocently.

"No, I just want to be the dealer for a few games." Severus said, simply. Though he did trust the other Gryffindor, he did have his suspicious.

"Okay then." Remus shrugged with a bemused look on his face as he handed over the cards.

Taking the cards. he thoroughly shuffled them until he was satisfied before dealing them both two cards each. Picking up his cards, he looked at them. A two and a nine. He could work with a two and a nine. "Twist or stick?"

"Twist, please?" Remus smiled.

"Queen." Severus announced as he laid the card down on the table.

"Thank you." Remus said picking up the card and adding it to his hand, in merry way that made Severus' older self want to vomit. "I think these cards with do nicely. Stick."

"Twist." Severus said, flipping over the top card, he found it to be an ace. "Ace." Picking it up off the table, he mentally scolded the ace for not turning up in his earlier hand before he sat for a moment in thought. There was only one way he could play the ace and that was as a one without risking going bust. With only twelve in his hand, he would have to risk twisting again. "Twist. Eight." So close, Severus thought to himself. He couldn't risk trying for twenty one, it would be nothing but greedy. "Stick. Show me your cards?"

"Twenty one." Remus announced, happily.

"Oh, come on." Severus complained, throwing down his cards.

"Luck of the draw, I'm afraid." Remus said, reaching over he gently patted the back of Severus' left hand.

"What are you two up to?" asked James as he climbed through into the common room.

"We're playing Pontoon." Remus infused. "Want to play?"

"Hang on a minute," Severus interrupted. "Where's Black? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He said he was going to meet me at the courtyard an hour ago but when he didn't show up, I came straight here." James answered, simply. "So, neither of you have seen him?"

"I saw him leave for the courtyard but I haven't seen him since then." Severus admitted.

"You don't suppose somethings happened to him, do you?" Remus asked, concern written in his eyes.

"Nah," Severus shuck his head. "Madame Hooch probably just caught him with the quaffle and gave him a detention."

"That doesn't seem right." James said with a frown. "Sirius is an idiot sometimes, sure. But he's not stupid enough to just walk around with it in the open like that. He would have concealed it until he got there." He then paused for a second. "I'm going to go looking for him. He couldn't have gone far."

"I'll come, too." said Remus, quickly packing away his playing cards, he stood.

Grumbling something unintelligible under his breath, Severus pushed up from his seat in reluctance. "I don't have anything better to do. So, I'll tag along."

So, together they left the Gryffindor common room and headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Which courtyard did you agree to meet at?" Remus panted as they passed the third floor landing.

"The Clock Tower courtyard." James replied as he shivered, passing through Sir Nicholas.

"Where's your hurry, young man?" asked the Gryffindors' ghostly guardian.

"Sorry, Sir Nicholas!" James called back as they flew down the steps.

"So, he would have to have gone through the Clock Tower to get there." Severus managed, feeling as though he had left his brain on the seventh floor and it was hastily trying to catch up. "So, there's no way you could have just not seen him?"

"No way." James shuck his head in a definite manner. "I know my sight isn't the best. But I know I would have seen Sirius."

Once they arrived at the clock tower, however, there was no Sirius Black in sight. In fact the whole area seemed deserted. Severus looked around with cautious eyes. "I wonder where everyone is?" whispered Remus, looking as though he could bolt at any moment.

"Look." James said as he stepped away from Severus and Remus and stooping down, he plucked something from the floor. Turning back towards them he showed them his findings, "It's Sirius' wand." At this Severus felt a clammy hand take his own. Feeling a little awkward but not pulling his hand away, Severus gave Remus' hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine, Remus." Severus reassured the other boy. "Black's probably just messing with us."

"Yes, just a bit of fun." Remus told himself at Severus' side.

Though James didn't seem at all convinced that that was indeed the case, he didn't say anything but led the way all the same, pocketing Black's wand as he did so.

They didn't get very far though before they saw two Hufflepuff girls running back the way the trio had just come. "What's going on?" James asked as they approached.

"A group of Slytherins are beating up a Gryffindor boy." answered the blond, who Severus remember as Penny Doyle from their Herbology class.

"Was it Sirius Black?" Remus asked, desperately.

"I don't know, sorry." Penny apologised. "We didn't want to get too close, just in case, you know?"

"And, if I were you, I wouldn't get too close, neither." said her friend, Miranda Hobbs. "That Lestrange boy is a complete psycho."

"Lestrange?" Severus raised his brow.

"You know him?" James question, turning to face the other Gryffindor.

"I've heard of the family, yes." Severus clarified. They needed to find Black and fast. From what his older self remembered, Bellatrix hadn't just married Rodolphus for his good looks. There was a sick and twisted underbelly to it all. "We need to get to Black as soon as possible. The Lestrange family are dangerous people." Though his older self detested Black and as much as he'd love to see Black taken down a peg or two, he didn't like that idea of Black in any kind of peril; self inflicted or otherwise. He'd seen pain and degradation thrust upon others and upon himself and though his older self's hatred for Black was more passionate than the sun was hot, it wasn't the type of person Severus was.

"Well, if you three want to get involved in that mess, be my guests." Hobbs said, gesturing to the corridor to their right. "But we're going to get out of here."

"Okay, thank you." Remus nodded as the two girls walked away, hurriedly.

Checking around them and noting they were alone in the Clock Tower, Severus watched as James reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled free the intricately patterned cloak from the night before. "If they're as dangerous as you say, Severus, we're going to need to be careful not to spotted." And with another check that no one was around, James stepped closer to them before throwing the cloak over both Severus and Remus.

"What is this?" Remus enquired, baffled.

"An invisibility cloak but, we can talk about that later." James hushed, quietly. "Come on, this way."

Stepping quickly and carefully under the cloak, Severus and Remus followed James as he rounded the corner leading into the adjoining corridor. "You're pathetic." came a malicious, rasping voice that Severus recognised from years of attending Death Eater meetings. But it was not Rodolphus Lestrange but his younger brother Rabastan, who stood with three other Slytherins, who he also recognised as Walden Macnair, Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Of course the Carrow twins were involved, he mentally sighed. They were like vultures, the pair of them, together. And there, with his head bowed at their feet was Black.

"P-pathetic?" Black choked out as he raised his head to stare Lestrange in the eyes, causing Severus to cringe as he took in his appearance. Blood ran down from both nostrils of what looked to be a broken nose and several cuts under his black eye and his chin. "You're the one who's pathetic!" Black laughed, despite his obvious pain. "What? Couldn't take on a little first year all by yourself? Needed to get your friends to help you?" 

Severus flinched and looked away as Alecto left a cut just above Black's left eyebrow, spraying blood onto the floorboards. "Sirius." Remus whimpered, softly is Severus' ear as he gripped his shoulder for support.

"You keep that traitor mouth of your's shut, Black. " the Slytherin girl hissed. "You had everything: a good, wealthy and influential family, strong and powerful connections. And you just threw all of it away the moment you chose Gryffindor over your families house. Why? So you could play with those mudblood friends of yours?"

At the word "mudblood" James went to surge forwards, only to be stopped by Severus quickly grabbing his left upper arm, tightly.

"We can't just stand around and do nothing." James glowered.

"And we can't just break our cover and try to take on four experienced, seventh years without a plan. "Severus reasoned, trying to keep his own anger quelled.

"Do you have a plan, Severus?" Remus whispered, still gripping Severus' shoulder.

Looking around the corridor, trying to think of something on the fly, Severus noticed two boxes. Neatly tucked away, the two crate-like boxes contained cogs and all manner of mechanisms and had been placed there by Mr Pringle, who; with the help of a few house elves had been doing restoration work on the clock. This gave him an idea. So, looking over his shoulder at Remus; he asked, "Remus you mastered levitation in Charms, right?"

"Yes." said Remus.

"Have you ever lifted something heavier than your own textbook?" Severus enquired.

"No but if it helps Sirius, I'll do my darnedest." Remus smiled, seemingly catching onto Severus' train of thought.

"What's the plan?" whispered James, intrigued.

"Distraction." Severus answered simply. "See if we can space them out a bit and when they're not looking, make Black vanish under their very noses."

"And what are we going to do while Remus juggles boxes?" whispered James.

"Watch and learn." Severus replied as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and poking it out from under the cloak and pointing it at Lestrange, he whispered "Expelliarmus" before quickly pulling his wand back into hiding.

As the spell hit, Severus watched as Lestrange's wand flew out of his hand and landed near the corridor's entrance. "What the bloody hell was that?" gasped Lestrange before walking down the corridor to retrieve his wand. 

But as he bent down to pick it up, Remus pulled free his own wand and hooking it around the cloak, he whispered, "Wingardiun leviosa." And with a precarious rattle, the top box lifted up into the air and hit the top of Lestrange's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled the Slytherin boy as he spun around, hand on his head, protectively. "Peeves?! Is that you, Peeves? I'll tell the Baron on you!"

Following Severus' lead, Potter moved the cloak out of the way for his own wand, "Expelliarmus." Alecto's wand flew down the other side of the corridor and was quickly replaced by a clock mainspring winder to her right hand.

"Bollocks! That hurt!" she cursed, loudly.

"This isn't funny, Peeves!" shouted Lestrange before receiving a depthing tool to the jaw. "SHIT!"

Then Macnair's wand was flung across the space before getting a rather large cog to his groin, causing his to keel over, winded.

Then sending Amycus' wand the same direction as Lestrange's, he was closely followed by the other box that had sprung to life from where it had sat in the corner and surged forwards into Carrow's back, sending him sprawling into Lestrange, As they both crashed to the floor, the box turned upside down, emptying it's contents onto the two boys below before dropping with a comical "thud" onto Amycus' head, covering his face.

Sensing this was their chance, Severus quietly urged the other two forwards. And with one swift movement, James covered Black with the cloak; Severus quickly smothering Black's gasp of surprise and Remus all but launched himself at Black, hugging his body with a stupidly large smile. But Severus didn't feel like gagging or looking away, instead he embraced the moment. "Here's your wand back, Sirius." James smiled, retrieving it from his pocket.

"Thanks, mate-"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING HERE?!" came a voice that any Gryffindor would recognise as belonging to Professor Mcgonagall. Severus had to muffle his laughter as all the Slytherins, baring Macnair, scrambled to their feet as the deputy headmistress stepped into the corridor. "Look at this mess!"

"It was Peeves, Professor-" tried Alecto.

"Oh yes, Miss Carrow?" challenged Minerva, threateningly. "And I suppose it was Peeves, who has been terrorising first years, was it?" At this the Slytherin girl floundered, speechless. "I've had reports from several students telling me: that they saw you attacking one of my Gryffindors'." Then turning to Lestrange, who now looked rather pale, she continued, "But then again this isn't the first time you've been implicated in this kind of behaviour, is it mister Lestrange?" Severus watched in amusement as the head of Gryffindor gave the Slytherins a good old fashioned scolding. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Black raise a finger to his newly bruised lips and reaching into his trouser pocket and pulled out a marble sized quaffle he used his wand to grow to it's original size. And, while their teacher and the seventh years were distracted, he lifted up the end of the cloak and placed it in plain sight on the floor in front of Severus. "And what is that quaffle doing here?"

Looking round in bewilderment, Lestrange shuck his head, innocently, "I don't know how that got here, Professor, I swear."

"I suppose Peeve must have brought it here as well?" Professor Mcgonagall mocked. "All of you, come with me and bring the quaffle with you. You'll all be serving detention with me for the next month and I'm sure mister Pringle will be wanting to have some words with you all, himself."

"Yes, Professor Mcgonagall." the four chorused as Lestrange went to retrieve the quaffle. Then as he picked it up, he paused and looked Severus straight in the eyes. Quickly Severus placed his hands over his mouth to stifle his breath. Everyone under the invisibility cloak froze as Lestrange moved closer, his nose a mere inch from Severus', his lungs screaming for oxygen. "Now mister Lestrange." commanded Professor Mcgonagall, so with reluctance and a quick scowl in Severus' direction Lestrange moved away. "And will someone help mister Macnair?"

===

"Ow!" Black winced as Remus gently dabbed his cuts with a wet handkerchief as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"I know it hurts but try to stay still, Sirius." Remus said as he rinsed the cloth, wringing it out before returning to the many individual cuts. Behind Black's right shoulder, James was using "Scourgify" on his cloak to try his best to remove the small drippings of blood, here and there.

Severus on the other hand sat crossed legged on the tiled floor, a Bluebell flame in a jar under his cauldron as he fashioned some Murtlap Essence for Black's cuts. He had already healed his broken nose with a spell he remember was for toes, figuring they were similar enough to try it. "Once this is done, you can soak your face in it and it'll heal your cuts but I'm afraid I can't do anything about your bruises, unless you want to go to Madame Pomfrey about them?"

"That's okay." Black managed to smile, wincing slightly as Remus pressed his handkerchief to the cut below his eye. "I'm just grateful you all came to help me. I mean, no one's ever stuck their neck out for me like that. Never."

"Well, we're your friends, Sirius." Remus beamed, happily. "Of course we care about you."

"Oh, please don't start that Star Trek crap." Severus teased but when he received confused stares, he sighed, "It's a muggle thing."

"I don't know what the holy hell Severus is talking about but, Remus is right. You are our friend." James stated, firmly.

"Hang on," Severus began looking up from his cauldron and wrinkling his nose. "Now that we're friends, we don't have to start talking about our feelings, do we?"

"Oh, God, no." James said with a disgusted tone.

"To friends?" Remus prompted, removing his wand and raising it into the air.

"To friends." Sirius laughed, raising his own wand to join Remus'.

"To friends." James nodded, firmly, his wand joining the other two.

Rolling his eyes, Severus stood up and taking out his wand, he smirked down at it. "This is the cheesiest bullshit I have ever seen in my entire life." he admitted before shrugging his shoulders. "But, what the hell. To friends." And with that Severus' wand joined the others and despite his earlier omissions, he felt his lips curving into a smile.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

"A three page essay on characteristics of Doxies and how to best defend against them, due thursday. And, on top of that we've got to practice the Knockback jinx." James grumbled as the group of first year Gryffindors made their way down to the greenhouses for Herbology. "I swear Professor Hamilton has it in for me."

"Gee, could it be that whenever she's trying to explain something in depth you're having your own personal conversation?" Severus voiced, stroking his nonexistent beard.

"I swear she's a vampire or something because she's got ears like a bat." James stated, firmly. "I was being so quiet, there is no way she could have heard me from all the way in the back row." James' newest omission caused Severus to snort with laughter, his older self having been accused of the very same thing when he had been a teacher by ignorant students.

"When you wake up with two puncture wounds in your neck you'll know why." Sirius teased, mimicking a vampire's fangs with his index and middle fingers.

"You were talking, too." James accused. "Who's to say she not going to drink your blood, instead?"

"No way." Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm keeping my youthful blood to myself, thank you very much."

"Oh yeah?" James challenged, forming his own pretend fangs before poking Sirius in the neck. "Gotcha."

"Hey!" Sirius gasped and jabbed him back. The two the proceeded to chase one another down the path, occasionally taking playful swipes at one another.

"Sev, your roommates are really weird." Lily said, raising a brow to James and Sirius' antics.

"Yep." Severus agreed. "But they're my friends, so-"

"Friends?" Lily cut in, her eyes lighting up. Then poking his side with her elbow, she continued, "Look at you, Mister Social."

"Begrudgingly social." Severus clarified as they lined up with the rest of their class while Sirius held James in a headlock, jabbing freely at his neck.

"Alright, Mister Begrudgingly Social. But it's still good." Lily laughed before tilting her head and wrinkling her brow. "Even if they are a bit weird."

"When you're quite done, gentlemen?" Professor Sprout announced, prompting Sirius and James to stop their roughhousing and quickly joined the queue. "Now, if you will all join me inside, we shall start our lesson."

Lining each side of the workbenches were weed-like plants with pod like growths that snapped and hissed at the air. "For five points, can anyone tell me what this plant's name is and it's main uses?" Although Severus' older self knew full well what the plants were, being a former potions master he had come into contact with them many times; he did not raise his hand and waited for one of the other students to answer. But no one did. "No one?" Severus hesitated for a moment as he readjusted his perception of his classmates' knowledge and raised his hand. "Ah, mister Snape."

"The Mercury Catcher Plant is a carnivorous plant and a distant relative of the Venus Fly Trap." Severus said, noticing several pairs of eyes turning to look at him. "It's mostly used as an anti-inflammatory or in a healing draught that helps with the side affects of the Entomorphis hex."

"Excellent, mister Snape, five points to Gryffindor." said Professor Sprout then addressing the rest of the class, she continued, "As mister Snape said, the mercury catcher plant is carnivorous, so when you have re-potted you plants; you each have a box of dead moths to feed it, in order for it to gain the nutrients it needs in this early stage. You may begin."

"Dare you to stick your finger in it." James whispered to Sirius as Severus carefully removed his plant from it's old plant pot as he did not want to accidentally break the rather fragile looking stem.

"Dare you to stick your tongue in it." Sirius countered with a smirk at James' disgusted face.

Once he had successfully put his mercury catcher in a new, larger pot, he opened up the small box he had been given and gagged at the smell. Inside the box was at least twenty dead moths. Steeling himself against the smell, he picked up his tweezers and plucking a moth from the container, he offered it up to one of the pods. It didn't so much as hesitate as it snatched it from the tweezers, hungrily. Picking up another moth he went to feed it's other head only for the first one to tear it from his tweezers. "Hey!" Severus chastised. "They'll be plenty for you, you greedy sod." Taking another moth, he weaved his hand round, so that the first one couldn't snatch at it and fed it to the other. "There-"

"It's got my hair!" cried Miranda Hobbs as her plant chomped down on her curly brown hair.

"Um." Penny Doyle mumbled as she desperately flicked through her Herbology text book.

Putting down his moths and tweezers, Severus sprung to his feet and taking out his wand and, with a spell in mind, he tapped the plants stem; causing it to let go. Pulling her hair free from the plant's opened mouth, she turned to Severus. "Thank you."

"No problem." he shrugged then remembering the events of sunday, he whispered, "I'm guessing it was you two who reported Lestrange to Professor Mcgonagall?"

Waving him closer, Hobbs whispered, "Yes but don't tell anyone."

"We don't want anyone to find out." Doyle added. "Just in case, you know?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I wont tell anyone." Severus promised.

"Thanks." Hobbs nodded then with a blush, she admitted, "Plus, Black is pretty cute."

"Oh my God, Miranda." gasped Doyle, giving her friend a playful shove before the two dissolved into giggles.

"I-I'll get back to my plant." Severus mutter, feeling rather awkward as he returned to the hungry mercury catcher.

===

"Hey, does anyone want to come frog hunting with me, after we've had lunch?" asked Remus, timidly as they packed their things away at the end of the lesson.

"Why not." shrugged Sirius seeming rather amused by Remus' offer.

"Sounds weird." James said, pulling on his book bag. Then rolling his eyes, he sighed, "Fine, I guess if Sirius is going, I'll come too."

"Actually, I was going to do some last minute revision before class." Severus said as he stuffed his Herbology textbook into his bag.

"Boo, boring." complained Sirius, giving him a thumbs down.

"You're always revising." James pointed out. "Just come out and have fun with us?"

"Please, Severus?" Remus pleaded.

Biting the inside of his lip, he thought for a moment and then shrugging, he said, "I guess, I could always find some other time to study."

"Thank you." Remus smiled then turning to Lily and Alice, who had just finished helping Professor Sprout and asked, "Do you two want to come, too?"

"Wait, you're asking them?" question James, wrinkling his nose.

"And what if he is?" challenged Lily, raising a brow at him.

"Oh, er, no." James spluttered. "You can come if you want. I was just wondering that's all."

"I don't know Lily," said Alice; wrinkling her nose. "Aren't frog all slimy and gross?"

"Oh, do come Alice." Lily smiled, turning to her friend. "You might enjoy it."

"O-okay." nodded Alice, still seeming unsure.

"Great." beamed Remus, happily. "We'll meet outside Hagrid's hut after lunch, shall we?"

"Speaking of," began Sirius, patting his stomach. "Let's go, I'm starving."

With that said the six of them went to leave the greenhouse for the Great Hall. "Oh, mister Snape, may I borrow you for a moment?" Turning around, he found it to be Professor Sprout who had addressed him.

"Do you want us to wait for you, Sev?" asked Lily.

"No, that's okay, Lily." Severus replied. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Lily said, waving at him before disappearing with the others out the greenhouse doors.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Severus asked, unsure what the Herbology teacher wished to discuss with him.

"Yes, ... hang on a moment." Professor Sprout mumbled as she reached into a cupboard for something and with a "Ah! Here we are!" she pulled out a hessian bag and approached him, "Here you are, mister Snape." Handing him the bag, she continued, "The headmaster said you'd be needing some mandrakes for an assignment he's given you. But don't worry, I've prepared them for you, so you don't have to worry about unfortunate side affects."

"Oh." Severus gasped as he peered into the bag, remembering the Restorative Draught he still needed to brew for the headmaster. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're very lucky I had some left over from last years class or you may have been waiting another few months yet before they would be mature enough to be of any use." Professor Sprout commented. "Quite an advanced ingredient for a first year. But I trust in the headmaster's judgement."

"Thank you, Professor." Severus nodded. "I'll make good use of them, I promise."

"I'm sure you will." smiled Sprout. "Now, off to lunch with you."

"See you tomorrow, Professor." Severus said before stepping out of the greenhouse and began to make his way to the Great Hall.

"What's in the bag?"

Severus jumped, his heart pounding in his ears as he looked over his shoulder and found it to be James Potter. "Has anyone ever told you: you have the silent tread of death?"

"Sorry, I wanted to know what Sprout wanted to talked to you about." James said as they walked side by side.

"You mean, you were being a nosy bastard?" Severus replied, trying to calm his poor heart. "I swear, you and Sirius are going to be the death of me."

"Eh, fair enough." James shrugged. "So, what is in the bag, anyway?"

Severus sighed, heavily, "You remember that Professor Dumbledore has taken me on as his ward? We'll this is part of an assignment he's set me. You've still not told anyone, right?"

"Oh, I get it." James nodded before whispering, "And, don't worry, you're secrets still safe with me. I mean, you didn't tell anyone about my cloak besides Remus and Sirius, right?"

"Mum's the word." Severus agreed, placing a finger before his lips.

"So, what do you think of this "frog hunt" thing of Remus'" asked James.

"It is rather juvenile," Severus admitted. "But then again, I've done some pretty childish things, myself."

"Oh, really?" prompted James with an eager smile.

"Well, y-you know?" Severus mutter before clearing his throat.

"No, but I'd love to be enlightened." James teased. "Oh, please, I promise, I won't say a word."

"Well, there was this one time when Lily and I were nine and we found this old tin bath and sailed it down the river, near my house." Severus recounted, feeling a smile spread across his face. "It was actually pretty fun." His smiled then dropped as he remembered what had happened next. "Well, until near the end..."

"Why, what happened?" said James.

"Well, the river started getting more choppy-out of nowhere and we- we-" Severus trailed off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh? Okay then." said James with a questioning look but he didn't try to ask Severus any further questions.

"Hey, I have to go and put these away," Severus said, holding up the bag of mandrakes. "could you cover me?"

"Yeah, sure." shrugged James as they entered the castle, Severus then headed off towards the Gryffindor common room.

===

"Catch it, Sev!" called Lily as Severus dived after the frog which slipped through his fingers like a bar of soap as he fell with a SPLASH! into the water. All six of them had met outside of Hagrid's hut after lunch and had been led by Remus to a sheltered glade next to a rather large pond. They had left there bags, shoes and socks at the base of a plum tree, not wanting their stuff to get wet. Certainly, Severus didn't want his Transfiguration homework getting water logged.

"Ah!" yelled James as the frog that slipped out of Severus' hands had landed on his glasses. "It's on my glasses! Get off!" Staggering backwards, James managed to hook his hands around the slimy creature and flung it from his eye wear before falling into the shallow waters. "It's coming your way, Remus!"

Remus swiped for it but it once again evaded capture. "I got it!" called Lily as she chased after, only to crash into Sirius, who had also been chasing it and falling with another loud SPLASH! into the water.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, Severus waded towards it while it sat croaking on the nearby bank. Then springing forwards, he grabbed it; only for it to once again slip from his fingers and he ended up face planting into the cold murky water. Lifting his head, he watched as Alice went to her bag and pulling out her hat, she crept closer and closer and pounced, catching it under her hat. "I CAUGHT IT!" she cried, happily.

"Way to go, Alice!" praised Remus as he joined her on the bank. "And, from the looks of it; you've got a female frog."

Stepping out of the pond himself, Severus did his best to ring out the water from hair and robes. "Kudos." he managed.

Lifting up a corner of her hat, she took out the frog and raised it to eye level. "Hey, I think I like frogs." she grinned.

Huh? So, that's where Longbottom had gotten his liking for nuisance amphibians from, Severus' older self observed as he watched Alice put the frog back in her hat and put it on her head.

Once they had gathered their belongings, they headed back up to the castle, not wanting to be late for Professor Binns' History Of Magic class. But as they headed for the staircase they were stopped by Professor Mcgonagall. "Why, may I ask, are you all wet?" As they went to try and explain what had happened, she silenced them by raising her left hand. "Forget I asked, regardless, I shan't have you six giving Gryffindor a poor name." With that said, she removed her wand and swirling it in the air, Severus suddenly felt himself wrapped it a warm embrace as his clothes and hair became dry. "Now, I suggest you all get to your class before-" Ribbit! "What on earth was that?"

"I have a frog under my hat, Professor." Alice confessed, rather proudly.

"Why does that not surprise me, miss Suffolk?" began Professor Mcgonagall. She then paused for a moment in thought and then waving her wand; a small tank with a lid on it appeared in her hands. Opening up the lid, she gestured to the tank. "Place it in here, miss Suffolk and you may have it back after Transfiguration class this evening."

Slightly hesitant, Alice removed her hat and picking up the frog, she placed it inside. "You will look after her, wont you?"

"Yes, your frog be perfectly safe." assured Professor Mcgonagall as she closed the lid. "Now, off to class, all of you."

"Yes, Professor Mcgonagall." They chorused and ascended the stairs.

===

"I hope my frog's okay." whispered Alice as they sat in Professor Binns' class, only half paying attention to what was being said as the specter teacher drawled on in a monotone voice about the gargoyle strike which in turn was a monotonous subject. Certainly, only Severus seemed to be taking the occasional notes.

"She'll be fine, Alice." Lily assured her. "Professor Mcgonagall promised she'd look after your frog, remember?"

"Yeah." Alice nodded. "I suppose you're right-"

"Well, at least it was Professor Mcgonagall who took her and not Professor Slughorn." said Sirius, who flicked a origami triangle of paper over to James' desk.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice, cautiously.

"Pickled and preserved frog anatomy." Severus answered only half paying attention to what was going on as he jotted down a few dates that he believed important.

"W-What?!" gasped Alice.

"Severus Snape." Lily quietly scolded, glaring at him.

"Hum?" Severus blinked in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you think?" Lily said.

"Oh?" Severus sighed as his mind caught up to the prier conversation. "Oh! Sorry, Alice. I was only half listening to the conversation." He then gestured to his notebook. "I'm sure you're frog will be fine." Lily was no longer glaring but instead she rolled her eyes.

"You lot at the back." Professor Binns addressed them. "Are you paying attention? Or just having your own private conversation?"

"We're listening, sir." James lied, hiding the triangle under his desk.

"Alright, then tell me what I was just discussing?" the ghost demanded.

"The Minister of Magic's speech on may the twenty third, Professor." Severus answered, dutifully.

"Very well." nodded Binns. "But, I'll be keeping a close eye on all six of you." Then turning back to the rest of the class he continued. "Since the media had picked up on the movement, the Minister of Magic had to step in to give his views on the strikes and what it could possibly mean for the country-"

===

Alice was one of the first to bolt into the Transfiguration classroom, closely followed by Lily and Severus, Remus, Sirius and James hanging back to chat among themselves. "Oh, you're okay." Alice beamed, relieved as she pressed her face against the tank containing her frog on Professor Mcgonagall's desk. Then looking up at their teacher, she smiled, "Thank you for looking after her, Professor."

"You're quite welcome, miss Suffolk." nodded Minerva Mcgonagall with her own grin. "She's actually proven very useful when tutoring my fifth years."

"She has?" said Alice before cooing at the slimy creature in the tank.

"Now, if you'll sit down?" prompted Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh, yes, Professor." Alice mumbled, reluctantly leaving her frog as she sat down at the desk behind Severus and Lily's closely followed by Remus, who joined her.

"Have you thought about what to call her?" questioned Remus.

"I was thinking of naming her Princess after that fairy tale Lily told me." Alice said as she opened up her textbook.

"The Princess And The Frog?" said Lily.

"Yeah, but the Princess is the frog who has to be kissed by the handsome prince, instead." Alice explained.

"A frog named Princess." chuckled Remus. "Well, I've heard stranger names."

"It's cute." nodded Lily.

Although Severus wasn't one to name animals, he didn't mind others naming theirs as long as it wasn't long winded or overly ridiculous; like some people did. His older self only hoped that Princess wasn't another Trevor and he'd find her in his sock draw or God knows where else. 

With a satisfied feeling sigh, Severus opened up his textbook and taking up his quill, attended to his studies as Professor Mcgonagall began to tutor them on the various complex formulas they would be needing in their future classes.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Severus hummed in thought as he sat in the window seat in the mostly empty Gryffindor common room, pouring over the instructions to the Restorative Draught. He had gotten quite the side eyeing from Master Phelps when he had gone to check the N.E.W.T level reference book from the library that evening. But Severus was grateful the librarian didn't question him about it, instead he quietly regarded him with suspicion.

Princess croaked from where she had been relegated to the windowsill after Alice and Lily's roommates complained she made too much noise, causing the frog to become somewhat of a mascot and, because of her "regal" name; people had started bowing to her as a joke that had caught on and had become a normality, in Gryffindor Tower. "Hmm, I need to find somewhere secretive to brew this." Severus whispered to himself. "It takes so long to brew and I can't risk someone walking in and asking questions. It's bad enough that James knows." Princess croaked, again. "It doesn't take as long to make as something like Polyjuice Potion but it still needs a lot of preparation." Croak. "And, because Professor Sprout had to prepare the mandrakes for me, it means that I don't have long before they spoil and, I'd have to wait half a year before a new batch." Croak. "And, I don't think it would reflect very well on myself and my abilities if I ended up wasting ingredients." Croak. "I suppose I could ask Albus to pull some strings with Slughorn, to let me use one of his Potion labs? But the man's such a blabber mouth, it wouldn't take long before the whole school knew that one of "his" first years was mentoring under the most renowned wizard in centuries." Severus shivered at the thought. "And, I can't use the Headmasters office because people visit his office all the time: teachers, pupils, general members of staff, all sorts really. Not much in the way of privacy." Ribbit. "You know, for a frog, you're a surprisingly good listener." Croak.

"Hello, Severus, what are you up?"

"JESUS!" Severus gasped as he jumped in his seat, his book flying out of his hands at the sudden interruption. Looking round, he was once again greeted by the bespectacled face of James Potter. "JAMES!? What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"I didn't sneak up on you." James protested, earnestly. "I just came into the common room and saw you sat here talking to yourself and was wondering what you were up to?"

"You need a cow bell around your neck or some type of early warning system then." Severus managed as he regained his composure. "Because I swear, if I get my first grey hair before I'm twenty, I'm blaming you."

"Well, what are you up to, anyway?" James inquired.

Sighing as he lent over and picking up his discarded book, reopening it, he showed the page to James. "It's the potion Professor Dumbledore wants me to make for him as part of my assignment." He explained, tapping the page with his finger.

"You haven't started it yet?" James asked, frowning. "That's not like you. I would have thought you'd have finished it by now."

"Yes, I would have." Severus nodded in agreement. "Lord knows I want this done as soon as possible-"

"What's the problem, then?" prompted James.

"Well, I'm trying to find somewhere where I can make it without someone walking in on me." Severus said. "You're still the only one who knows and, I'd rather keep it that way."

James hummed in thought as Severus turned back to his book. "I think, I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I think I saw somewhere while I was wondering about the first floor, a few weeks back. But, like I said, I can't be certain."

Sitting up in his seat, Severus lowered his book into his lap as he spoke "Could you take me there, right now?"

"I'll grab my cloak." James smirked, eagerly.

"Your cloak?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow as he closed his book and getting up from his seat; followed James up the stairs.

"Let's just say that it's not a place where young gentlemen, like ourselves, should be occupying." James explained as he extracted his invisibility cloak from his trunk, examining it for a moment before looking to Severus. "Certainly not somewhere that I want to be seen entering and leaving."

"That doesn't sound at all dodgy or worrying in any way." Severus said, sarcastically as he took up his cauldron, placing his reference book inside with his ladle.

"Oh, shush." James admonished, rolling his eyes. "Have you got everything, yet?"

"One second." Severus grumbled as he packed the mandrake roots into his book bag, pulling it onto his shoulder; he turn to James. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Walking over to meet James in the center of their dorm, he waited as the other Gryffindor threw the cloak over the pair of them and, carefully and as quietly as possible, they made there way down to the first floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter than usual chapter. As you may or may not know I haven't updated for just over two months now and that was mostly due to terrible weather conditions making it difficult to write or concentrate on anything in general. But now that that has, hopefully, passed, I am hoping to get back into writing longer chapters and going back to my once a month scheduling. Once again, sorry for the delay and the very short chapter. :)


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Once they reached the first floor, James gently took Severus by his wrist and led him towards an abandoned looking room that Severus immediately recognized as the old, girl's bathroom that housed the Chamber Of Secrets. "The abandoned bathroom?" Severus voiced as he and James stepped inside.

"Nobody comes in here." James stated as he pulled off his cloak, hiding it away. "They say, that a girl was murdered in here and that her ghost haunts the cubicle she was in when she died. I haven't seen the ghost for myself but I've been told by enough people to believe it to be factually accurate."

"Yes, her name in Myrtle, I believe." Severus said, peering around the empty space.

"You've heard of her, too?" James asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"I've heard rumors." Severus shrugged, turning on the nearby sink tap and seeing that it was still very much plumbed into the water mains, turned it off. "Yes, I think this might actually work." Carefully setting down his book bag, he began to ready his work space.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be prone to rumor mongering?" James observed.

"No, not usually." Severus admitted as he lifted his cauldron up to the sink and began to fill it. "But unlike the others, who took it at face value, I actually went out and did some follow up research on the subject."

"So, it's true?" James hummed before having another scan of the room.

"Don't tell me you're scared of ghosts?" Severus said, raising a brow.

"No, not at all." James dismissed. "It's just well, with Nearly Headless Nick; he died hundreds of years ago, so it doesn't seem as bad. But, if the rumors are true then it couldn't have been more than what? Thirty years ago? That's a bit too close for comfort."

"Would it help if I told you the person who killed her is no longer around?" Severus asked.

"Yes, yes it would." James nodded.

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about then, do you?" Severus lied, knowing full well that there was a basilisk roaming the sewers below them. But he had decided that ignorance was bliss and, that it was better if James didn't know everything. Then, lifting his newly filled cauldron from the sink he set it down on the stand with the bluebell flame heating it up from the confines of it's jam jar. He had cracked open his reference book and had begun to prepare his ingredients when he noticed an air of awkwardness. So, peering up at James, he noticed him holding his upper left arm and rocking gently on his heals, unsure. Looking between James and his cauldron; Severus prompted "Do you ... want to help?"

James' face seemed to light up at this as he eagerly stepped closer. "Only if I'm not going to be in the way?"

"Only if you promise to follow my instructions to a T." Severus informed him. "I take potion making very seriously and, I only have one shot at making this."

"I promise." James nodded.

Severus' older self mentally growled at this. Yes, this James Potter might not have yet transition into to the spineless coward that he remembered but this was Severus' work that Dumbledore had asked him to make. And as his younger self had mentioned: he took his work very, very seriously. So, he was more than put out when his younger self then proceeded to move over and invite the other boy to sit with him. He wanted to lay into Potter, make it plain who was in charge but when he noticed the eagerness in the boy's hazel eyes, he held his tongue and, allowed his younger self take charge. "Alright, first things first, we need to prepare the mandrake roots and create the base for the Draught." Severus instructed, taking out a decapitated mandrake and taking up his knife, he scored a line down the middle. Then carefully guiding the knife, he sliced it down the middle with a satisfying crunch; opening it up. Sitting a half piece flat side down, he offered up the handle of his knife to James, who took it with hesitation. "What you want to do," He began; taking James' empty hand and folding down his thumb and fingers until only his middle and index finger was left and laid them against the root. "is to cut the mandrake to the thickness of two fingers. You want it thin enough so that it cooks through, quickly and as evenly as possible. But you don't want it too thin that it dissolves, not yet anyway."

"Leave it to me." James smirked, throwing the knife a little ways up into the air before catching it by the handle, causing Severus to frown.

"Don't make me regret giving you a chance at helping me with something because if you mess this up for me, it will be a long, long, time before I trust you again; got it?" Severus stressed.

"Right." James swallowed, uncomfortably, taking a more firmer grasp on the knife's handle and turning his head downwards as to better concentrate on his work. "Serious business, got it."

"Thank you." Severus nodded and looking up at the instructions, he took up a sprig of wolfsbane and proceeded to pluck away the flowers from the stem, adding them to the boiling water which turned the same purple as the petals.

"So, like this?" James voiced, gesturing to the column of mandrake he had cut away.

"Yes, that'll do nicely." Severus confirmed. "And, when you're finished slicing it lengthwise, I want you to use that same method to cut them horizontally; until they are approximately four centimeters by four centimeters cubes. Is that fine by you?"

"I think I can manage that." James said with a nod, turning back to his work. "You're very precise about things."

"You have to be precise when it comes to potion making, no half measures." Severus informed him. "It's not like baking, you can't just throw ingredients together in random succession and hope for the best, you have to be careful with how you follow the instructions or it can lead to disastrous consequences. Especially, if you're making it for someone else. Wolfsbane, for example, is used in a lot of potions but it's highly poisonous; too much can kill someone, whereas too little can cause the potion to be ineffective and, you've just wasted your ingredients. It's about precision and the perfect balance."

"Wow, you're very passionate about this, then?" James smiled. "You ever thought about becoming a teacher?"

Severus couldn't control the snort of laughter that exploded from his lips, causing him to choke and splutter as he tried, desperately, to reign himself in. "I'm ... I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you; just the idea of me being a teacher. Good grief, no."

"Why not?" James asked.

"It may be true that I am passionate about potion making and that there is a need for more passionate wizards and witches taking up teaching roles, the truth of the matter is: I have little patients for schooling groups of people, especially people younger than me, who don't want to be there in the first place." Severus explained, adding three lionfish spines to his mortar and began to grind them into a fine powder. "And though I do love potions my real passion is in the dark arts."

"Why the dark arts?" James probed further, wrinkling his nose as if "dark arts" was a bad smell in the air.

"I just find them fascinating." Severus shrugged as he poured in the powdered lionfish spines, giving the concoction a stir with his ladle and watching as it turned from the delicate purple to a bright yellow. "Learning about various spells, dark witches and wizards and, creatures but also how to combat said spells and creatures. After all, learning the intricate nature of the dark arts helps you to better understand what it is you may be up against and how to defend yourself."

"Can't say I'm a fan." James admitted before letting go of the knife with a hissed "Ouch."

Quickly inspecting James' left hand, Severus noted the thin cute alone the side of his index finger. "Here, let me get that for you." Reaching inside his trouser pocket; Severus pulled out his wand and tapped it just above the hairline cut. "Sana auxilium." From the tip of his wand sprung a small bandage that wrapped the affected area, firmly.

"Huh." James managed. "Thanks. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've accidentally cut myself enough times to warrant needing it on hand, no pun intended." Severus said.

"So, what do you want me to do with the mandrake, now?" James questioned, gesturing with his newly bandaged hand to the uniformly cut mandrake root. Though there was some that was slightly larger or smaller than the four by four specifications Severus had asked for; his older self had to admit, begrudgingly, that James had indeed proven that he could be trusted with a simple enough task.

"Good enough." Severus praised before pulling another mandrake out of the bag that Professor Sprout had given him. "Now that you know what to do, you can do the other one while I add a pinch of ground unicorn horn and a few dried billywig stings to the cauldron."

"Fine by me." James nodded as threw his knife lazily to his other hand, catching it by the handle. Then, noticing Severus' unimpressed, raised brow, his lips formed a thin line. "Serious." He nodded more vigorously and looking down at the mandrake, he took to it with a knife.

He may be more capable than I initially gave him credit for, I will admit that. Severus' older self thought to himself. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be keeping my eye on him.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Severus pushed the cork stopper into the vial before holding it up to the light, for a better inspection. "Hmm." he mumbled and smiled at the bright, neon blue, gelatinous liquid. Then carefully placing it into his book bag, he turned to the other boy with concern in his voice. "How's your hand?"

James looked down at his lightly plaster covered hand and gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I should be fine but I think outside of the classroom I'll stay away from potion making, for a while."

"You weren't that bad." Severus conceded as he waved his wand in an "e" formation, materializing a scouring pad which he sent zooming about his cauldron, scrubbing away the left over concoction. "You just need to refine you techniques." He then hasted to add with a smirk, "And, steady your knife hand, somewhat."

"Yeah." James nodded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, I still have some left over Murtlap Essence, somewhere." Severus mentioned, nodding to James' hand. "If you want to soak your cuts that is?"

"I think that would be best." James smiled, sheepishly.

Rinsing out his cauldron, Severus lifted it free from the sink and making sure he had everything, he gestured to the doorway. "Shall we?"

"Yep, one second." said James before pulling free his invisibility cloak and throwing it over the two of them, he then led their way out of the abandoned girls bathroom and back towards the Gryffindor Common room.

===

Severus flipped through the notebook until he found the list of passwords to the headmaster's office and dragging his index finger down the page, he found the one that correlated with the correct date. "Aniseed Twists." he said to the gargoyle, who picked himself up and scuttled to the left, leaving a path that Severus took to before climbing the steps up towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Severus." came Dumbledore's voice from the other side as Severus had gone to knock, only to lower his hand and instead use it to push open the door.

Stepping into the office, Severus was relieved that they were indeed alone and approaching the desk; he pulled free the Restorative Draught from his bag and, presented it to the headmaster. "I must apologize as I had trouble finding a suitable place to brew it, or I would have made it sooner." Severus said as Dumbledore inspected the potion.

"No need to apologize, Severus." Albus assured him, with a beam. "You've completed the task I set for you and, from what I can tell; to an immaculate degree. What do you think to twenty points for your hard work? Considering the complexity of the potion at hand?"

Severus' brain froze momentarily, as it caught up with what Dumbledore had said. It wasn't that the headmaster hadn't praised him before, of course he had. But when it came to his potion making abilities; it seemed like an overlooked footnote. He still remember in the Potter boy's second year with that insufferable dunderhead of man, Lockhart. Albus stating that he would brew the necessary potion and then, Lockhart of all people claiming he had experience with potion making while Severus stood just feet away. As if his presence counted for nothing.

In all honesty, he could only think of two people in his life, who had appraised his potion making abilities: Lily and the Dark Lord. Not the headmaster, not his supposed "friends" and if they did, it was because they were after something and; certainly not from Slughorn. Not that Severus was one for seeking appraisal but if it came his way, he wasn't one to turn down the acknowledgement. "Whatever you think is reasonable." Severus managed, once he had gather his thoughts.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, it is." Albus nodded, carefully sitting the potion on his desk. "Now, I believe we have everything we need."

"Are you sure, sir?" Severus implored, unsure. "Do we not want to wait?"

Dumbledore shook his head, stroking his hand through his beard. "It may be sat dormant at the moment, but as I have stated before while that creature is alive, the entire castle is at risk. Teachers and students, alike." Albus said. "It is best if we disposes of the threat as swiftly as possible. Only then will I rest easier."

"I suppose you are correct." Severus agreed, though he still felt unsure.

"Will you meet me near the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets, tonight?" Albus asked. "I believe, you know the location?"

"What time?" Severus prompted with a firm nod; causing that confounded twinkle to spark in Dumbledore's eyes.

===

Stepping into the girls' bathroom, the former Potions Master was greeted by Fawkes, who sang at him from his perch on a nearby sink. "Ah Severus, I'm glad you're here." Said Albus. "You know you didn't have to come, if you didn't want to?"

"I know." Severus stated, noting that the headmaster, though appearing at ease with his open body language; seemed weary. "I wanted to make sure things went according to plan."

"It's good of you to turn up, all the same." Dumbledore nodded then looking to sink before turning back to Severus he continued. "My hope is to be able to lure the beast out from hiding and deal with it swiftly. Though, from what I've learned about it it probably wont be that easy." He smiled then kneeling down to better meet Severus' gaze, he said. "I know that you would probably prefer a more active role but one of us needs to stay here and, even though I don't doubt your magical capabilities; you are still my student. I hope you understand my decision?"

"Trust me, I don't want to deal with that thing any more than you do." Severus nodded in agreement. "Also, considering that I'm the only other person who knows about this, it would be highly asinine for both of us to go." He then added, in a noncommittal manner. "Just don't die down there, okay?"

"I'll try not to." Albus chuckled before standing to his full height and turning back towards the sink, the headmaster went to speak but what came out of his mouth was a mixture of hisses and a sound that Severus could only describe as a wispy breath. He had been about to question the headmaster about this new revaluation when his eyes caught sight of the tap in front of them as it glowed an almost blinding white before it began to spin wildly; causing Severus to take a few steps backwards, just in case it was on the verge of exploding. He then watched in a mixture of fear and curiosity as the whole panel sank into the flooring; exposing a ginormous pipe opening that was just taller than Albus, who stood quietly at his side. Moving closer, Severus gripped hold of one of the adjoining sinks and peered down, only to see nothing but blackness. 

"For all the man's faults, which there are many," Dumbledore started as he too inspected the chamber's opening. "You must admit he was not only sly but very, very cunning."

Then remembering what had happened just moments earlier, Severus confronted the wizard at his side. "Speaking of Slytherin, how is it that you know parseltongue?" Then squinting at Albus he asked. "What other secrets are you hiding?"

"All in good time, Severus." Dumbledore said. "But in the meantime, I want you to keep that little secret between the two of us. For safe keeping."

"Because it's a taboo language?" Severus prompted.

"Oh heavens, no." Albus dismissed. "I'm not one to care about social taboos, well; within reason, of course. No, the reason for secrecy is so that word doesn't reach Lord Voldemort, if he was to learn that he was not the only one who could speak parseltongue, well; let's just say that our task is hard enough as it is without him knowing."

"I promise." Severus agreed with a firm nod.

"Good." The headmaster said before turning to Fawkes, who had been watching patiently. "Come, Fawkes, it's time." The phoenix did not hesitate as it swooped from it's perch and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I will try to be as brief as possible." He paused. "And, Severus?"

"Yes, Professor?" Severus answered.

"If the worst should happen, I implore you: do not attempt to fight it. Is that understood?" Albus instructed, firmly.

"Yes, sir." Severus said. He then watched as both Fawkes and Professor Albus Dumbledore enter the pipe's opening and disappeared into the inky blackness; leaving Severus alone in the girls' bathroom.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The time seemed to drag on into what felt like hours as he sat on the cold tile flooring, his wand in hand as he waited for any sign of life coming from the open maw of the Chamber Of Secrets. He knew that the Headmaster had warned him against trying to fight the beast, should it emerge from the pipe but he felt he needed it at the ready, if for nothing more than comfort. He would never have openly admitted it but, he was worried.

He knew it was silly to fret about the Headmaster as he had clearly proven many times to have been able to handle himself in battle against a foe that a mere beast should be nothing. But that silent reassurance did zero to quell his nerves as he tucked his knees under his chin; hugging his legs to his chest. Then spotting a slightly crumpled paper aeroplane laying near one of the stalls, he whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." and watched as it took flight; sending it gliding about the room. He was by no means as adept as say Remus or even Lily when it came to levitating objects but he could easily manage something light, like a quill or in this case, a paper aeroplane with ease.

As he gotten the plane to preform two consecutive loop-de-loops followed by a barrel roll, he heard something coming from the pipe; causing him to drop the plane mid-flight. Clambering to his feet, he tip-toed as quietly as possible and, crouching behind the nearby sink with just his eyes peering over the top, he waited for a sign of what the noise would entail.

The almost silent bathroom was deafening, interrupted only by the odd echoing "plip" sound of a nearby tap as Severus continued to crouch; his heart racing while more strange and, ominous noises came out of the pipe. But then, nothing. Even the "plip", "plip", "plip" of the tap had seemingly stopped.

"Severus? Severus, are you there?" came a voice that, even though it's owner sounded out of breath; there was no doubt in the young Gryffindor's mind who it belonged to. Springing to his feet; Severus rounded the corner but quickly froze in his tracks as he took in the wizard in front of him.

It wasn't that the older man had been maimed or horribly disfigure, nothing to that degree. Nor was he untouched with a half bruised bottom lip, mussed up hair and beard and, one of the lenses of his half moon spectacles had three large cracks going diagonally across. Perched on his shoulder where the material was partly torn away from the sleeve was the ever loyal Fawkes; who seemed rather proud of himself as he puffed out his chest. And there, in the older wizard's hands was the sword of Godric Gryffindor; a mixture of, what Severus believed to be, the basilisk's blood and venom glistening on the blade in the low candle light.

Wand still in hand, Severus stepped closer and raising his right hand, he incanted "Oculus reparo." The once broken lens smoothed out all it's cracks until it was once again whole.

Removing his eyewear, the headmaster inspected the glass and, satisfied, he replaced them on the bridge of his crooked nose. Then gesturing to chamber's opening with his free hand, he said "Let me first close the entrance before we head back to my office; as it appears that I have quite the tale to tell."

===

Severus sat in one of the plush, high backed chairs in the headmaster's office. On their way back to the office, Dumbledore had insisted on a quick detour to the school's kitchens and had retrieved two mugs filled with hot chocolate and topped with marshmallows. One for himself and one for Severus. After everything that Severus didn't doubt the headmaster had been through, he couldn't begrudge him this small thing. And, he wasn't going to complain about a free drink of hot chocolate.

"Ah, that feels much better." Dumbledore sighed, happily as he rejoined Severus in the room. The headmaster was dressed in his long woolly dressing gown and night cap. "I hope you don't mind that I took some time to make myself more presentable?"

"No, not at all, sir." Severus said, setting his empty mug aside.

"Ah, good." Dumbledore smiled as his fingers gently caressed against his lip. Though still red, the swelling had gone down. "I think it would have raised many questions, if I had turned up in the Great Hall with a bruised lip. People are inclined to gossip." Then walking to the glass cabinet, he opened it up and carefully lifted free the pensive and set it down onto the desk before them. "I believe, if my memory serves me correctly, you have knowledge of the uses of the pensive?"

"Yes, Professor." Severus admitted, sheepishly. It had been a help to his older self at times but he had not dared to borrow it since the incident with the Potter brat.

"Then I have something to show you." Professor Dumbledore informed Severus. He then removed his wand from his dressing gown pocket and placing the tip to his head, he slowly pulled his wand away from his temple and with it came a small, blue, tendril of a memory. He then lowered it into the pensive, the liquid rippled several times before an image began to appear in front of them. "After you, Severus."

So, with a moments hesitation, Severus stood from the chair and lowered his face into the pensive. It just as unpleasant feeling as Severus remembered as he was set hurtling through the icy cold liquid of the pensive until it stopped and Severus' feet found solid ground.

Looking about himself, he quickly discovered he was stood in a ginormous pipe and looking down; he gave a "yuck" at the piles of bones strewn about the floor. To his relief none of the bones seemed to belong to a human being. But that didn't distract from the eerie feel of the situation. He was then made aware of another presence as Professor Dumbledore materialized at his side with Fawkes perched on his shoulder, indicating to Severus that this was the memory form of Albus Dumbledore from earlier that night. 

Following closely behind the spectral form of Dumbledore and Fawkes, he was led through an adjoining pipe and was greeted by a grotesquely, large, violent green, snake skin. Whatever must have shed it would have to have been between eighteen to twenty one feet long, at least from what Severus could tell. "Stay vigilant, Fawkes." Dumbledore whispered to the phoenix. "It could come from anywhere. We must all be careful." With that said Fawkes took flight, disappearing down a nearby pipe, Severus and Dumbledore taking the other available passage.

They were halfway down the pipe when a horrendous, roar-like, hiss came from the other pipe. 

Fawkes had found the basilisk.

Hurriedly, they rounded the corner into a vast chamber. Severus then came to a sudden halt as he gazed in disbelief while Fawkes dived out of the reach of an enormous snake. While he had expected it to be a large, towering, beast of a serpent, he hadn't really grasped in his mind exactly how ginormous it was. It hissed and spat, snapping it's jaw at the firebird. 

Undeterred by the creatures actions, Fawkes rushed at the basilisk, the phoenix clawing at it's eyes. The snake writhed and roared as it swung it's head violently, trying to throw the bird, who continued to drag it's talons across the beasts eyes.

Looking round, Severus discovered that Dumbledore was not watching Fawkes but seemed fascinated by one of the far walls. Following the Headmaster's line of sight, he saw that he was watching the shadows of Fawkes and the basilisk that was being cast by the light of the chamber. Severus frowned at this before dragging a palm down his face and gasping "Of course he's not looking at it, it would petrify him where he stands." He then watched in curiosity as Professor Dumbledore reached into his inner robe pocket and produced a ragged, old, wizards hat that Severus recognized as the sorting hat, something glistening in the light that was just obscured from him vision.

His thoughts however were dashed away as his attention was recaptured as the basilisk gave a earsplitting shriek as blood trickled down either side of the creature's snout, blinded by Fawkes who swooped away, singing a eerie song as he went.

The basilisk fell silent, it's head swaying hauntingly from side to side, it's sickly black tongue darted in and out of it mouth.

Suddenly, it surged forward towards Severus and Albus, causing Severus to stagger backward in fear.

The beast opened it mouth wide and launched itself at them.

"That's enough out of you!" Dumbledore said is a commanding voice as he drew something silver and red across the air in front of himself and part of the creature's tongue was severed off, landing near Severus' feet where the organ twitched, limply. Albus then went to strike the beast but as he did so, it's tail jolted, sending the Headmaster slamming into a nearby snake head statue. The Sword Of Gryffindor was flung from his hand as a soft shattering noise could be heard, Albus' spectacles falling to the chamber floor; cracking one the lenses.

The basilisk reared it's head ready to strike again as Albus reached inside his robes for something when Fawkes swooped down, his sharp talons swiping at the creatures nostrils, incurring it's wrath as the basilisk bite at the air around it.

Severus, watching the beast cautiously, stepped behind a statue before returning his attention to Dumbledore as he clambered to his feet; accidentally catching one of his sleeves on a statue's fang and tearing it partly away at the shoulder.

As Albus got to his feet, Severus felt a presence behind him and wheeling around, he sighed with relief. "Oh, Professor it's you." he smiled at Professor Dumbledore, who stood at his elbow in his dressing gown.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't join you sooner." Professor Dumbledore said, soberly. "But just as you entered the pensive a rather urgent owl arrived from the ministry that I had to answer immediately." He then frowned as he observed his earlier self "Ah, yes. I did allow my eagerness to cloud my judgement-"

"I would say you got cocky." Severus cut in before he quickly placed a hand over his mouth at what he had said.

"Never one to sugar coat something, Severus." Dumbledore laughed, he then pointed to his earlier self as the memory pulled free his wand. "Now, you watch this."

Following Dumbledore's request, his eyes watched Albus.

BANG!

Thin snake-like cords burst from the tip of Albus' wand, a spell that Severus was very familiar with, having used it himself. But instead of ensnaring a werewolf; the cords bound themselves around a snake head statue, diagonally apposed to Albus. Severus' eyes did not leave Albus as the older wizard reached inside his robe pocket and sipped a phial containing a turquoise liquid. "Fawkes, to me!" he called to the phoenix, who flew to his side.

One hand holding his wand, Albus grasped the vine like cord and with a sharp tug; the stone snake head dislodged from it's base. Abruptly, Albus pivoted on his heels, sending the statue crashing into the side of the basilisk's jaw.

Wordlessly recalling the cord back into his wand, Albus ran forwards and snatching up the sword from the floor, thrusting the blade up through the underside of the beast's mouth; plunging it deep. And with a with a swift yank, he pulled it free, blood and venom pouring out onto the chamber floor. Albus then retreated backwards as the monster swayed from side to side before collapsing upon the floor. Dead. Never to plague the school, again.

Then the memory faded away.

Severus pulled his head free from the pensive as he was brought back to the Headmaster's office, Fawkes singing at them in greeting. Turning to Albus, he asked "Was that Strengthening Potion I saw you drinking?"

"Indeed it was." Dumbledore smiled, placing the pensive carefully back into his glass cabinet. "Always have a back up plan, Severus. It may save your life one day." He then returned from his cabinet with a familiar looking golden box. Setting it down on the table, he opened the lid, revealing the ring that Severus recalled having been the source of the Albus Dumbledore of nineteen ninety six's cripplingly short lifespan. Placing the ring down onto the table, Professor Dumbledore picked up the sword and with a sober air to his tone, he addressed Severus "In light of future events, I think it would be best if you disposed of this particular horcrux." He then offered the sword to Severus.

Taking the Sword Of Gryffindor from Dumbledore, Severus peered at his reflection in the blade and shuck his head. "No."

"No?" Albus frowned in confusion.

"I know as part of my mission here, I need to help track down and destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes but this is wrong." He then held the sword out to Albus. "This is your horcrux to destroy, not mine."

"Severus, I understand what you're thinking but I cannot accept your offer." Dumbledore politely declined.

"You can and you will." Severus stated, pressing the handle of the sword into Albus' hand as he continued "You're a wise man, Professor Dumbledore but if you were to cut yourself now, you would bleed the same vivid red as I do. We're human. We make mistakes. Some more foolish than others. Wisdom isn't about being right all the time, it's about learning from the mistakes you've made. And I know, you wont make that same mistake twice. This." he gestured with his free hand to the ring. "This is not my battle. It's your's. Do your duty. Not to me. Not to the wizarding world. But to yourself because if you don't that one mistake will follow you for the rest of your life and cast doubt on your every action. I know you can do it."

Albus gripped the handle of the sword with both of his hands as he stood for a moment, silent. Then nodding, he beamed "You're right. If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh?"

"If you poison us, do we not die?" Severus smiled with a nod.

"Exactly." Dumbledore laughed. Then returning his attention to the sword, he asked "Severus, may I request that you step outside of my office for a moment while I deal with the ring. These horcruxes have a nasty habit of trying to play tricks on the mind."

"Okay." Severus agreed. "I'll be just on the other side of this door."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said as Severus exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Sitting down on the step just outside of the Headmaster's office, Severus felt his eyes threatening to close. So, to keep his mind off sleep, he itched the gnat bite on his elbow which had been itching since he and Albus had returned with hot chocolates, earlier that night. Believing he had been bitten while waiting for the Headmaster to return from the school's kitchen.

Severus was brought abruptly out of his thoughts as he believed he could hear voices behind the door. It wasn't Albus' voice. But one of them sounded very, very, similar. But the other two voices, though faint were distinctly feminine. He tried to listen but it was so quiet, he couldn't hear what was being said. Then there was a loud, startling, sound. But it was more like two separate sounds that overlapped. The sound of metal striking metal and something else. It was like an explosion but muffled, somehow. He desperately banged on the door. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" With no answer, Severus announced "I'm coming it." And taking out his wand, he opened the door.

Professor Dumbledore slipped the ring onto his fourth finger and held it up to the light. "Rather suits me, don't you agree? Don't worry, I made doubly sure to remove all the curses before hand." He then chuckled at his unintended pun.

Severus sighed with relief, closing the door and pocketing his wand.

"Though, for the time being, I believe it would be best if it was placed out of sight." said Dumbledore, reluctantly removing the ring and placing it back into the gold box. Then picking up the box, he placed it inside a larger box and closing it's lid, he closed the glass cabinet. Turning to Severus, he placed his hands onto the younger wizard's slim, shoulders and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Thank you."

Severus' voice refused to function and instead he stayed quiet, concentrating on holding back the tears that threatened to run down his face.

When the embrace ended, Albus' eyes twinkled in the same obnoxious manner that Severus had come to know and taking up his quill, he wrote a short paragraph on a piece of parchment, signing it at the bottom. He then presented it to Severus. "You should head back to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest."

"I could do with a lie down." Severus joked, a lump still tight in his throat.

Holding the door open for him, Professor Dumbledore smirked "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore." Severus nodded in return and leaving the office, he headed straight to his dorm and to bed; safe in the knowledge that not only was the basilisk dead but one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes had been destroyed.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Severus Snape lay under his bed covers. Not wanting to move. He just lay there. Numb. It was Halloween again at Hogwarts.

It had fallen on a sunday, so he didn't have any lessons and no longer being a teacher and having his presence required, he had no motivation to drive him out of his stupor. He couldn't bring himself to attend breakfast. All he could do was lay there. His younger self wanted to get up and get some studying done or see what his friends' wanted to do but his older self could barely keep his composure, refusing to acknowledge that there was something wrong. Instead he lay there under the covers, numb. Occasionally, tears would roll down his face but it wasn't accompanied by a whimper or a cry or even the wrinkling of his brow.

"Severus?" Remus called to him. "Hagrid said he had some left over pumpkins. So, Alice, Sirius and I are going to collect some for carving, want to come? It'll be fun."

Severus knew he should reply, it was rude not to but his throat and mouth refused to make any sort of comprehensive sound besides a monotonous sounding groan.

"No?" Remus guessed. "Okay then. We'll be carving them in the common room, come join us if you feel up to it?" With that said, Severus listened as footsteps could be heard leaving the room. The door gently closed, signalling he was once again, alone.

===

Severus felt like he had only blinked but by the cotton taste in his mouth, he knew he must have accidentally fallen asleep. How he had somehow managed to sleep despite everything was nothing short of a miracle. His younger self had admitted that getting some more sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea when he heard voices in the common room below.

"Where's Severus?" Lily's voice asked someone in the room below.

"In our dorm." replied James Potter's voice, nonchalantly.

"Still?"

"From what I've heard."

"He's been in his room all day?"

"Pretty much-Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get him-"

"You can't go in our dorm."

"Yes, I can. I'm not going to let my friend just waste the day away. He's not that type of person to just stay in bed all day."

"Maybe he's trying to sleep off a migraine. The way he's almost constantly studying, I wouldn't be surprised."

"That still doesn't sound like something Severus would do."

"Wait a second-"

The sound of the dorm door opening was almost masked by Lily's gasp "And I thought the girls' dorm was messy."

"It's not that bad." James' grumbled. "Fine. Whatever, Evans. Just don't touch my stuff."

"Why would I even want to touch your stuff in the first place?" Lily questioned in an annoyed tone.

James didn't reply but Severus heard his footsteps walking away, leaving a softer set of footsteps moving towards Severus' bed. Then he felt the bed dip behind him before two hands pushed into his back, shoving him, playfully. "HEY! YOU SLEEPING?! GET YOUR BIG BUTT UP!" Despite this Severus couldn't find the energy to at least move away from the unpleasant hands. "Wow, you must be in a really bad mood. I was expecting you to at least tell me to stop it." Lily shifted about on the bed until she was knelt in front of him, a hand then lifted up the bed sheets covering Severus' face; emerald eyes peered in at him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Severus looked at the sheet below him as if trying to decide for the wrinkles in the material. "I don't know." he managed as Lily lay down next to him. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt or why he felt the way he did. "I'm kind of in two minds about something and it's difficult to explain."

"Try." Lily said, reaching over and brushing a strand of hair off Severus' cheek.

"Lily..." Severus began before pausing for a second before continuing. "Years ago I had a friend. And she was funny and intelligent, she always managed to brighten my day; even when I had bags under my eyes the size of tennis balls and I was in a miserable state. But these other kids saw us playing together and they started calling me names. Then when I ignored them they started beating me up because they thought it was funny. Then one day my friends saw what the other kids were doing and told them to stop. So, the kids started laughing at me because "I need a girl to help me" and I was so angry and embarrassed and just felt humiliated. And-and I said something to her. Something horrible. Disgusting. I went to her house and tried to apologize later but she told me she didn't want to see me anymore. And I left her alone. Never went to her house, again. If I saw her in the street I didn't say anything and just kept walking. Spent a lot of time cooped up at home. It wasn't until today that I learned that she moved away and I'll probably never see her again." He sighed and took a steadying breath. "I understand her reasoning for not wanting to be friends anymore, I would have done the same thing, if it had been me. It was such a stupid and horrendous thing to do. But I keep asking myself: Would she ever think of me? Would she think about getting in touch? Or is that it forever? I've changed but that doesn't mean I expect her forgiveness or that I deserve it. I really don't. I just want to know. But now she's gone I'll probably never get that opportunity."

Lily was silent. Then she said "I don't know Severus, I can't speak for your old friend. If it was me, I would be mad with you for months, years, maybe even decades. But if there was anything in our relationship worth having, I'd probably think back and wonder what happened to the friend I used to have and see if it was worth salvaging. If you have learnt from your mistakes and wanted to make amends, I think she would have forgiven you. I know I would."

Severus broke down crying, tears blurred his vision as he sobbed "Y-you're my best friend, Lily."

"You're going to make me cry." she halfheartedly complained even as tears spilled down her cheeks. "You big butt."

"Lily, do you really think I have a big butt?" Severus asked between sobs.

"If it get's any bigger it'll have it's own postcode." Lily said, causing them both to laugh.

"Thanks, Lily." he smiled with a sniff. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy to hear you laugh, again." Lily smiled then seemingly remembering something, she added "They're carving pumpkins downstairs and there's one each with our names on them. I'm not going to let you lie here and waste away the day." Grasping his wrist, she coaxed him out of his bed and after she left the room; he got dressed and hand in hand they entered the common room.

"Oh Severus, have you come to join us?" Remus asked.

Severus noted that Remus looked more frail than usual, he asked "Are you okay, Remus?"

"Yes, I'm fine." said Remus. "Just a bit under the weather."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Severus said. It must be the full moon tonight, Severus' older self thought to himself.

"Just a bit achy but I'll be okay." Remus smiled then picking up a carved pumpkin, he showed it to Severus. "What do you think? Not bad, right?"

It appeared to be a very well carved outline of an occamy with it's serpentine body and wings. "I didn't know you were so good at carving, Remus. You must have had a lot of practice?"

"Thanks." Remus beamed, blushing lightly. "My father showed me how to do it. But I've never done it with my friends before."

"No?" Severus inquired taking a seat, Remus passing him a fresh pumpkin.

"No, I'd make a few friends but then we'd move again, so I never really had the opportunity." Remus admitted. "I suppose I'm just happy to have so many good friends to share it with-"

"What do you mean it doesn't look like a bat?" James snapped at Sirius.

"Sorry, it just looks like a boomerang to me." Sirius admitted.

"It's not a boomerang, it's a bat." James said, indignantly. Then turning to Alice, he asked "Suffolk, you can tell this is a bat, right?"

"Um?" Alice began, nervously. "I can make out that it's a bat ... but I can also see why Sirius thinks it's a boomerang. Maybe you could carve points into the wing tips?"

James gave a thoughtful hum and turning his pumpkin towards himself, he began to carve.

"What are you making, Lily?" Severus questioned as he tried to think of what to make with his pumpkin.

"Well, it was suppose to be a bear but it looks more Yogi than grizzly." she stated showing it to Severus.

"Oh my God, it does look like him!" Severus laughed.

Lifting up the pumpkin to cover her face, she said "Smarter than the av-er-age pum'kin, eh Boo-Boo?"

While Severus and Lily laughed hysterically, Remus leaned over to James and whispered "I don't get it."

"Must be a muggle thing." James replied.

"Ah." Remus nodded.

"So, what are you planning to make, Sev?" Lily said once they had both regained their composure.

"I don't know. Something simple." Severus answered as he looked at the gourd. "It is my first time carving a pumpkin, so too adventurous. Maybe just a scary looking face?-"

"You've never carved a pumpkin before?" Sirius prompted.

"We don't have money to spend on "frivolous activities" so I never got a chance to try." Severus managed as he carved two large triangles for eyes.

Seemingly noticing the awkward tension around their table, Sirius peered over the table at James and said "So, how's your boomerang coming along?"

"It's not a boomerang. IT'S-A-BAT!" James barked in annoyance.

When they had all finished their pumpkins they put little tea lights inside them that Rebecca Grant had let them borrow and displayed them all proudly in the windows of Gryffindor tower, on either side of Princess' tank. And Severus had to admit that James' bat really did look like a boomerang. And that he was very grateful for being able to take part. It had been fun.

"Thanks for helping me to pull my head out of my own arse, Lily." he smiled at his best friend.

"Hey, it's easy to get lost in there." Lily smirked. "Come on, I'll give you a game of exploding snap before the Halloween feast starts." And with that said they sat down together in the window seat, surrounded by their work and played until it was time for tea.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Severus muffled his yawn and dressed quickly. It was an early monday morning in the middle of November as Severus picked up his book bag which he had prepared the night before, ready for the task he had planned for the early hours. He didn't doubt that the sudden disruption to his usual sleeping pattern would be taxing on his young body but if his calculations were correct it would be worth it.

"Rather early to be out and about, isn't it?" mumbled The Fat Lady, tiredly as Severus left the Gryffindor common room and began to head towards the ground floor.

"Mm hmm." Severus managed, he was still only half awake and struggled to form a real answer but felt it was only polite to at least acknowledge them. He yawned loudly and when he opened his eyes again he was already on the third floor, making him pause in thought. "Maybe I should stop walking until I've finished yawning so I don't end up on the wrong landing?"

"Yes, I would think that wise." commented Sir Nicholas as he floated by Severus' side. "Best not chance a fall."

"Good morning, Sir Nicholas." Severus greeted the ghost.

"Good morning, Severus Snape." Sir Nicholas replied in kind. "You're early to rise this fine morning?"

"I have a busy day today." Severus informed Sir Nicholas as they continued down the staircases together.

Sir Nicholas seemed a little unsure by this news and said "I known that you're friends with James Potter and Sirius Black. And they certainly have the Gryffindor spirit but they can be rather-"

"Reckless?" Severus answered.

"I was going to say rambunctious but I suppose reckless works too." Sir Nicholas admitted with a small smile.

"Don't worry Sir Nicholas." Severus assured the spirit. "It's nothing of the sort. Just an early morning walk near the lake. That's all."

"Ah, splendid." Sir Nicholas nodded, his head wobbling precariously, causing him to adjust his neck ruff. "Just remember to help yourself to some breakfast before classes. There is nothing fouler than trying to learn on an empty stomach."

"Yes, Sir Nicholas." Severus smiled, sleepily as they arrived on the ground floor.

"I wish I could join you as a stroll along the lake sounds refreshing but I promised to meet the Fat Friar in classroom five." Sir Nicholas sighed. "My only hope is that Peeves doesn't make an appearance. Last time, he made such foul and unspeakable noises."

"Maybe next time, if you're free, we could visit the lake together?" Severus offered. "I'd enjoy the company." He'd always had sympathy for the Hogwarts ghosts, it couldn't be a pleasant experience being trapped for all eternity in one place. Never able to move on. But then again, being stuck teaching Potions for almost fifteen years felt like an eternity at times.

Some colour seemed to come to the pale spectre's face as he beamed "I would like that a lot."

"I hope your meeting with the Friar goes uninterrupted." Severus said.

"Thank you." Sir Nicholas said as he turned away. "Until next time."

"Goodbye." Severus called after the ghost as he floated away down the nearby hallway. As soon as the ghost disappeared out of sight, he walked around the corner towards the Hufflepuff common room. It didn't take him long to find the painting of a bowl of fruit and spotting the pear, he tickled it with his finger. Turning the newly formed door handle, Severus entered the Hogwarts' kitchen.

What must have been over a hundred house-elves scurried about the place, preparing food ready to be cooked in time for breakfast that day. At least a dozen tennis ball sized eyes meet his own as he stepped closer. "Erm, as you were." Severus instructed and though they turned back to their individual work; he could feel their eyes occasionally looking to him as if fighting a natural compulsion.

Being careful not to disrupt the small creatures as little as possible, Severus hummed to himself as he scanned the room for what he needed. "Can Kilti help, sir?" squeaked a nearby house-elf as she approached Severus, tentatively.

"Don't you have work to do?" Severus frowned.

"Kilti already finished work, sir." Kilti informed him. "Kilti only allowed to do small jobs."

"Oh?" Severus questioned, unsure. "Why's that?"

"Kilti still learning, sir." Kilti answered, simply.

"Very well." Severus nodded. "Can you help me find apples?"

"Apples, sir?" Kilti asked. "What kind of apples does sir want?"

"Are there any golden deliciouses?" Severus inquired.

"A big barrel of them, sir." Kilti dutifully answered, making a wide circular motion with her hands. "Arrived friday morning, sir."

"Then I'll take six." Severus said.

"Yes, sir." Kilti said and leaving Severus' side she disappeared out of sight before returning a moment later with one apple and presented it to the Gryffindor, who took it confused as Kilti disappeared again. When she next gave Severus an apple, he stopped her in her tracks.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to stand near the barrel, rather than you giving me one at a time?" he said.

Her bat like ears turned pink as she blushed. "Yes, sir. Kilti is sorry, sir." she said, bowing in an apologetic manner, her long ears brushing against the flagstone floor.

"It's fine, Kilti." Severus dismissed. "Just take me to the barrel."

"This way, sir." Kilti beckoned, taking Severus timidly by the hand and leading him to the far left corner of the kitchen where there was a large storeroom sized pantry. He moved out of a group of three house-elves as they picked out a bag of sugar and a couple of pears. He then watched as Kilti climbed onto a stool next to a large barrel that dwarfed the small creature. She then reached inside and plucked out an apple, offering it to Severus.

"Thank you, Kilti." Severus nodded as he took the offered apple. "I think I can get what I need now. Good job."

"Kilti did a good job, sir?" Kilti asked.

Severus stopped for a second to think as the small house-elf stared at him with curious eyes. "Yes, Kilti did a wonderful job."

Kilti gasped, her eyes seeming to grow to the size of frying pans as she smiled. "Kilti always try to work hard, sir."

"Well, I'll make sure to ask for you next I'm down here." Severus nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Kilti said before climbing down from her stool and walking away to go and assist one of the other house-elves.

Severus shrugged and picking out nine more apples, he placed them in his bag and left the kitchen.

===

On the border of the Forbidden Forest, Severus looked about himself and noting that no one was nearby, walked into the clearing. Checking that he was alone again, he then cupped his hands around his lips. What came out of his mouth could have easily been mistake for a Gaelic song verse but had, instead been based on a kulning call which he had changed slightly to better serve his needs. He had first heard the call one summer in his early twenties on the television. He had fallen asleep in front of the set and had woken to the sound.

He continued his melodic call as he heard gentle hoof noises coming from just past the trees. A moment later he was no longer alone as a unicorn looked around a tree. Then, nervously it stepped closer. Keeping eye contact with the creature, he reached into his bag and slowly retrieved an apple. Offering it up to the unicorn, he watched as the equine eyed the fruit then took a bite. "There you go." he whispered. Bringing his empty hand up, he tried to steady his nerves and stroked the creature's muzzle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three more unicorns and a golden haired foal cautiously watching from behind a group of trees.

Severus continued to stroke the unicorn a moment longer before reaching into his bag and pulled out a wire cat brush he had "borrowed" from a first year called Olive Pingrove, who had left the brush in the Gryffindor Common room. He had debated whether it was stealing if he had the intention of giving it back afterwards. But had ultimately decided that as long as he didn't damage the brush and put it back without being caught it would be fine. So, keeping a close eye on the unicorn's eyes for any signs of a sudden change in temperament, he combed the brush through the creatures silvery mane. "God, I hope no one sees me." he said as another unicorn approached him.

As a teacher he had had the luxury of being able to venture deep into the forest as to be hidden my the trees. But as a student he didn't have that privilege. Not unless he wanted to lose a lot of house points and be in detention for the next month. He may have to play the part of a Gryffindor but he wasn't going to be one of those Gryffindors. After all, James and Sirius were doing enough for the entire house.

Inspecting the first unicorn's horn, he saw that it was still firmly attached. But when he looked to the other unicorn he noted that it's horn looked as if it was only held on by a few loose looking hairs. Once the first unicorn had finished with the apple, he gingerly reached over and grasping the horn; he could feel it wobbling. Steadily, he pulled the horn away from the unicorn's forehead, sighing with relief when it came away. Placing the horn into his bag, he retrieved another apple and offered it up to the now hornless unicorn, who now looked like a silver haired horse. "I suppose I'll have to come back in a few days and see if you're any closer to shedding your horn." Severus addressed the first unicorn as he pulled free the unicorn hair that had accumulated in the brush and carefully put the strands into his glass phials. "I mean, why should I pay five to fifteen galleons for potion ingredients when I could just get them myself for free?"


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

"What time did you get up this morning?" Sirius asked as he buttered his toast while he and Severus sat at the Gryffindor table with the rest of their house for breakfast. "You look like Death's younger brother."

"Don't be hyperbolic." Severus said, rolling his eyes as he added a small pinch of salt to his poached egg. "I don't look that bad." Slicing his egg down the middle, he watched as the golden yolk oozed across his toast and taking a bite; he hummed in satisfaction. "That's a well cooked egg."

"Really?" Sirius mumbled and leaning across the table, he dipped the corner of his toast in the yolk of Severus' egg, much to the disgust of the former Potion Master. He then added around a mouthful of toast "You're right, that is a good egg."

"Clear off and get your own egg." Severus grumbled, pulling his egg closer to him for protection.

"Sirius don't eat Severus' egg, you greedy arse." James interjected in an authoritative tone. "And Severus, don't get up at weird times, if anyone here needs their beauty sleep it's you my friend. Or heaven help me, I will turn this table around."

"As amazing as that speech was, I would actually like to see you attempt to turn this whole table around." Sirius laughed.

"I feel I should be insulted by your backhanded comment but I'm with Sirius on this one." Severus smirked. "I too would like to see you turn this table around."

Taken off guard, James turned away from them and started tracing shapes in his porridge. "Never promised I'd do it." he muttered.

"Boo." Sirius said with a thumbs down. "Never say what you can't deliver."

"Good morning." yawned Remus as he took his seat at Severus' side, his hair clearly hadn't been brushed that morning.

"What is this?" Sirius asked, gesturing with his toast between Severus and Remus. "An early riser and a dirty stop in bed?"

"What is your hair?" James questioned.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Severus surmised.

"My joints are a bit stiff." Remus said as he tried to smooth out his hair with his hand to no avail.

"Severus, have you got a potion or a spell that straightens out hair?" Sirius prompted.

"No I don't." Severus stated. "And for your information, my hair is naturally straight."

"Really?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "Huh."

"He doesn't need a potion or a spell just a strong brush." James affirmed as he rummaged about his book bag a pulled free a hair brush handing it over to Remus who attended to his hair.

"Why do you have a brush in your bag?" Severus asked.

"Especially with your mess of hair." Sirius pointed out.

"Just because my hair is somewhat unruly doesn't mean one shouldn't make an effort." James shrugged as Remus passed him his brush back. "It's also a point of pride, my family owns a potions business that caters to hair care. So it wouldn't look good for the owner's son to have unmanaged hair."

""One" is it now?" Sirius scoffed. "Would sir like a cup of tea and a biscuit?"

"Cup of tea and a biscuit, sir?" Severus laughed.

"Cup o'tea and a bicky, my lord?" Sirius said while doing an impression of an old, cockney women. "Well butter my crumpets and call me Nora-"

"Oh, piss on you both." James sulked, turning away from them.

"What's on today's agenda, Remus?" Sirius asked, slouching in his seat.

"Hmm?" Remus hummed and blinking a couple of times he yawned "Oh yes. Well, first we have Potions-" At this James and Sirius groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad." Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't think so." Sirius replied. "Top of the class. Whereas myself and James, well..."

"I'll have you know I got a B plus in our last test." James boasted proudly. "Professor Slughorn said I was just a question away from an A minus. And what about you Sirius? You and your E?"

"Damn proud." Sirius nodded. "Besides the only test that actually matters is the end of year test."

James and Severus shared an annoyed look before Severus pointed out "What about Transfiguration? You and James consistently get A's in that class."

"Well it's different when it's a subject I like." Sirius shrugged noncommittally. "I'm able to have more investment in a class I'm good at and enjoy."

"Anyone want to know the other lessons we have today or-" Remus questioned unsure.

"Sorry Remus. Where are my manners?" James apologized. "Go on? We're listening."

"Oh, okay." Remus then cleared his throat. "After Potions we have Charms and then double Transfiguration after lunch."

"Ugh." Severus muttered before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice but at the raised brows of James and Sirius, he asked "What? You and Sirius can moan about classes you're not fond of but I can't?"

"It's weird when you do it." Sirius said. "I don't know, it's likes a bee complaining about flowers."

"You're consistently in the top five in the class along with myself and Sirius and then afterwards you spend most of your time studying or completing homework that's not due for a week." James explained.

"That may be so but that doesn't mean I can't find it tedious." Severus pointed out. "And the only reason my grades are still in the top five is because of my written work as appose to yourselves." Then scowling to himself, he grumbled "I still haven't yet managed to transfigure a single match." He then took a long sip of his drink.

"You almost managed it on thursday." Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"I suppose." Severus sighed as he pushed away what was left of his breakfast and stood from the table. He then yawned, stretching his back as he did so. "I'll see you in Potions then."

===

Severus was stood besides Lily in Potions and after adding two drops of Horklump juice to the Herbicide potion he went to sit down but as he went to do so he yawned, breathing in the deep purple cloud of fumes. Coughing and spluttering on the foul fumes, he choked "Well that was stupid."

"Oh my God, are you going to be okay?" Lily gasped.

"I'll be fine, I think?" Severus murmured before snorting with laughter. "But let me know if I start wilting, wont you?" He then tapped her shoulder. "You get it? Cus it's plant poison. It's job is to make plants wilt and die." But when Lily just stared at him with wide eyes, he shrugged "Well, I thought it was funny."

"Erm... Professor Slughorn, sir?" Lily's voice said as Severus swayed his head from side to side.

"Yes, miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn replied.

"I think Severus needs to got to the hospital wing, he breathed in some of fumes and is acting strange, sir." Lily explained by his side as Severus brought his hands up to his face and marveled at how wrinkled his knuckles were. 

"Oh dear, yes." Slughorn said. "Yes, I believe a trip to the hospital wing is in order-"

"I'll take him, Professor." Sirius called.

"Thank you, mister Black that would be very helpful but when you've dropped him off at the hospital wing, I want you back here." Slughorn informed Black, who was now standing besides Severus. "No dwaddling, you understand?"

"Yes, of course, Professor." Sirius nodded as he helped Severus to his feet. "As if I would-"

"Make sure you don't." Slughorn stressed.

"Lily, Lily, take care of the potion." Severus instructed. "When you've added the flobberworm mucus, it says in the book to stir it three times and add more mucus. Don't do that just stir it again."

"Okay?" Lily mumbled.

"Four, not three Lily." Severus stressed. "Remember that, Lily?"

"Yes, yes, Sev." Lily confirmed, patting Severus on his back. "Stir it four times, I got it. Now, you go with Sirius. He's going to take you to the hospital wing."

"Come on, Severus." Sirius insisted. "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

As they left the classroom, Severus turned to Sirius and asserted "You only volunteered to get out of Potions, didn't you?"

"It's a good excuse." Sirius smiled. "Didn't expect you of all people to mess something up."

"I didn't mess up the potion." Severus shot back in an annoyed voice. "I just yawned and accidentally breathed in the fumes."

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you." Severus said but holding a finger to his lips he added "But no snitching to anybody. I don't want anyone to know. They'll think I'm weird or soft and I'm not. At least, I hope I'm not."

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Sirius promised.

"Okay." Severus then gestured for Sirius to move closer and whispered "Unicorns."

"Unicorns?" Sirius whispered back, a confused look on his face.

"Yep." Severus nodded but abruptly stopped as it made him feel dizzy. "But remember, no telling anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't." Sirius answered, rolling his eyes.

"You know, I used to think you were total cun-WHAT THE BOLLOCKING HELL IS THAT?!" Severus gasped as he pointed down at the blue mouse that scurried past his foot being chased by a cat sized zebra.

"There's nothing there." Sirius frowned, concerned. "God, you must be out of it. Come on."

===

"Ow, my head hurts." Severus grumbled as he rubbed his face. He had no memory of anything that happened after seeing the zebra cat. "What happened?"

"According to mister Black, you inhaled fumes from your Herbicide potion." Madame Pomfrey surmised. "Due to the nature of the potion, the fumes can cause hallucinations. Luckily, you didn't ingest any of the potion in question or we would have been looking at a different story entirely."

Severus inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down, promising to never get up so early again or at least have a stiff drink of coffee to help him stay awake. What a stupid and amateurish mistake to make. "Sorry about all this." Severus apologized, sheepishly. "I'm usually more careful."

"You did fall asleep. It might have only been for half an hour but you certainly seemed to need it." Madame Pomfrey informed him. "Have you been staying up late at night?"

"Occasionally." Severus admitted.

"I see." the healer nodded. "In future, I suggest going to bed no later than ten thirty. It's important to socialize with your friends and to get your school work in order. However, poor sleep or interrupted sleep can lead to problems with cognitive and physical development. Now, unless you have concerns about any other medical ailments, you should return to your class."

"Thank you." Severus said getting down off the hospital bed and picking his schoolbag up out of the nearby chair and left. Just outside, he cursed to himself "I'm such a god damn idiot."

"It was pretty funny though." Sirius laughed as he joined Severus from where he had been hidden around the corner.

"I thought that you were supposed to go back to class?" Severus accused with a frown.

"I wasn't in a rush. Besides Charms is going to start soon, so we might as well waste time." Sirius shrugged. "You were really out of it. It was funny but also kind of disturbing."

"What kind of things was I saying?" Severus asked out of a morbid curiosity. He knew that it would be embarrassing but he would rather know than not know.

"Something about a beetle lady who was a reporter." Sirius said. "You kept tapping your forehead and saying that you could see it and that she thought she was so cleaver. Whatever that meant."

Severus laughed, hoping that it came across as convincing.

"The weirdest thing you said would have to be when you started mumbling about being from the future." Sirius laughed. "I mean, you were so adamant about it."

"Oh God." Severus sighed, slowly dragging a hand down his face.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Sirius chuckled with a wink, patting Severus in the center of his back. They then heard the chime of the clock tower, signalling that first period had ended. "Thank goodness for that. I swear I just managed to avoid Mr Pringle before you were discharged from the hospital wing."

"Why were you hovering around the hospital wing for?" Severus frowned as they headed for Professor Flitwick's classroom. "I would have thought you would have headed back to the Gryffindor common room or found somewhere to hang out in without worrying about being caught?"

"Usually I would but..." Sirius cut of, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But?" Severus prompted.

"But I was worried about you." Sirius said, slumping against the stone wall outside the Charms classroom. "I don't know." After a pause he continued "It was really unsettling seeing someone you know so..."

"Spaced out?" Severus supplied.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded soberly. "I know I'm a jackass and a dipshit at times but I was really scared." He then smiled meekly. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? I've got a reputation to uphold."

Rolling his eyes, Severus slumped against the wall besides the other Gryffindor. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I am using a muggle grading system and will only be using O.W.L and N.E.W.T grades for the O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams.


	27. This is not a chapter, just an update!

Just wanted to let you guys know that I have a beta, for my story, now. My good, friend The_Caffeinated_Hamster has agreed to beta read my work. I however, couldn't think of a way for them to edit my work without making them my co-author.

What does this mean?

This means that hopefully, all my spelling and grammar mistakes will be corrected. I've told them to take their time and not worry about schedules. This won't affect my writing style or my characterization. And, I will still endeavor to update as soon as possible. I hope you all respect my friend and my decision, during this time. And, I thank every single one of you for your support: kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and of course your comments. Hoping to update again as soon as possible,

Fangfinders. :3


End file.
